Who We Are
by DevilPup
Summary: AU. Trory, Epiloge posted. Thats it. I'm done with this story!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: If it's yellow, has webbed feet, says Quack a lot, and answers to Ducky, please tell my Disclaimer its not a duck. I really wished I owed Gilmore Girls, but I only own Chris III, Chris I, Cashlyn, and others who pop up. I know Rory's a little OOC, but she still Rory I swear! Therefore I don't own her.

A/N: Wow, you're about to read my story! Yeah. Okay, so this almost totally AU. All is explained and anything that isn't tell me, and I'll be sure to explain in the next chapter or so. Please review, and only give constructive criticism. As my English teacher says, "Don't criticize unless you can help with a solution." No flat out bitching.

Who We Are

By: Breanne, DevilPup9

Chapter 1: Introducing

It was a boring, hot summer day. Lorelai Leigh Gilmore the Third, or rather Lorelai Leigh Hayden, as she was now to become was sitting in her father's limo, heading towards Hartford. Her father's parents, Cashlyn and Christopher Hayden I, thought that now that her parents had reconciled they should change her name to Hayden. She loathed her grandparents.

When her mother got pregnant with Rory, as she went by, and her twin Chris, they tried forcing her to get an abortion. The twins parents were very weird and named them after themselves, making each a whomever the third. After refusing to kill her child, at the time believing there was only one, Christopher wasn't allowed to marry Lorelai. Lorelai refused to marry Christopher after his parents disapproval of him asking her to. She claimed it was too much. Knowing they were to have twins, they decided Chris would take the boy(s), and she would take the girl(s). They really didn't want to spilt them but this was the only fair way. They would spend their Birthday in Boston, were Christopher's parents were moving because of the pregnancy scandal, and Christmas in Stars Hollow, were Lorelai, without parental knowledge, was moving post-birth. At one point, Cashlyn tried to convince Christopher to try for legal custody of Rory because of how Lorelai was living in a shed, but Chris refused, and moved out on his own with Little Chris, and his parents moved back to Hartford. Chris and Lorelai would see each other off and on, but never let the kids see them.

Finally at Lorelai's best friend's wedding when the twins were 13, he showed up, saying he couldn't live without her anymore. They decided to take things slow. Now, they were married, and moving back to Hartford, so Chris could work, and so could Lorelai. They bought a huge house, okay it was more like a mansion. Lorelai didn't want a _huge_ house, or she'd get lost. It had 5 huge bedrooms, each with a full bath and walk-in closet, a kitchen with walk-in pantry, a wash room, a dining room, a music room for Chris, a ball room, with elegant multi-person bathrooms, Rory insisted on a huge Library, a media room for movie nights, an office for Christopher, a sewing room for Lorelai, a sitting room, a recreational room, and an entertainment lounge for the hired help during breaks. There was a pool, pool house, beautiful garden, and a huge oak tree in which Rory, Chris, and Lorelai were already designing a tree house outside. It wasn't at all _huge_.

The house was to be Rory's new home. She loved Stars Hollow, but the thought of actually being a real family made her so much happier to move. She would also be attending Chilton Prep Academy. She tested two weeks ago, and in a week, she and Chris would be attending a school for snobs and high society children. The only reason they weren't complaining was because it increased their chances of Harvard and Princeton. Rory dreamed of being an over seas correspondent for a big newspaper, and Chris dreamed of being a graphic design and cartoon artist. Both were fields that were very _risky_ finically.

She'd been in thought so long she hadn't noticed they'd stopped.

"Miss, we're here." The driver called to her.

"Oh thank you." She said gathering her things and getting out. Her mother would be there in a few hours, and her father was there already. Her brother's limo was coming up the drive now. She raced to him, dropping all her stuff in the process.

"Ror?" He called seeing her running his way. He ran the rest of the way and met her in a tight hug.

"CHRIS!" She squealed hugging him a little to tight.

"Need to breathe, hun." He said half choking.

"Trying to imitate mom?" She asked.

"Never." He said. As much as Rory looked like Lorelai, Chris looked like Christopher. The only way you could really tell they were twins was by their eyes and their ears. They both had Lorelai's eyes, and Christopher's ears.

They walked had in had back to Rory's things, picking them up. The drives began bringing their small suitcases and extra bedding into the house. Rory put her things on the table next to the door, and Chris removed his Slipknot hoodie. They looked at each other with a hint of mischievousness and ran toward the spiral stair case. They reached the Third floor and ran down the hall to the left. Their rooms were on the left, Christopher and Lorelai's down the middle hall, and the two extra bedrooms to the right. Their rooms were on the opposite walls of each other. They went into Rory's first.

It had been repainted since they first surveyed the house. It now had soft blue walls with dark blue trim, a creamy tan carpet and white doors. There was a king sized mahogany canopy bed, with dark blue cotton sheets, sheer blue curtains, and lots of pillows. The widow curtains were a combination of both, with a sheer full curtain, and heavy cotton ones that pulled to the side. French glass doors led to a balcony were a small table for two, and two chairs sat. She had a desk, a vanity, an entertainment center, night stands, and a huge bookcase filled with books, all made of mahogany with silver handles were applicable.

"Perfect. Let's inspect the bathroom." Rory said gleefully.

"Umm.." Chris said before being pulled through one of the white doors. The bathroom had blue tiling, with white walls, a huge mirror over the sink, a stand up shower and a huge Jacuzzi/tub.

"Okay, since you don't need to seem my closet, lets go see how your room turned out!" Rory said happy with her bathroom, and pulled Chris across the hall into his room, where he happily followed. His room was similar to Rory's, except he had red and black theme. His door was black, the walls were red, with dark red trim, the carpet was black and his bed was a black metal frame, that had points instead of balls at the ends. He refused to have a canopy bed. There just as many pillows, but they were black and contrasted against the red comforter. Instead of having to types of curtains, he had black mini-blinds, and black curtains over them. His bedroom accessories were made of dark cherry wood with black handles. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw everything in its place.

"Thank god, it looks nothing like yours!" He said deadpan.

"Jerk." Rory stuck out her tongue.

"Get out of my room." He said seemingly mad.

"What? Chris I was playing.." She said getting scared that after 10 minutes of living with her, he was mad at her. Then she saw him smirk, and she went blank. "YOU ASS!" She yelled, before Chris went running, with Rory on his tail.

Lorelai had just walked into the house when she heard Rory yell. She stood in the foyer, and heard Rory chasing Chris down the stairs, and screaming at him, while Chris was laughing. When the two came into sight, she could help but smile as Chris' face now mirrored sheer horror. He saw Lorelai and ran behind her.

"Mommy, save me." The 15 year old cried.

"Oh no, my mommy first. You can't hide behind her." Rory said stopping in front of them with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Actually, I was born first." He said mirroring her stature after removing himself form behind 'Mommy'. Lorelai silently laughed at them. It really was hard not letting them grow up together.

"Yeah, but you see, I'm her favorite, she named me after herself." Rory said like a five year old.

"Only cause she was too lazy to think of a name for you." He replied.

"And, you're named after dad." She shot back.

"He was named after his." He challenged.

"Mom was named after Great-Grandma Gilmore." She retorted.

"Well, then, I think our grandparents were too lazy to name their kids, and passed the gene on…" Chris began

"Leaving us to get stuck with their names, too." Rory finished. Lorelai couldn't believe they had the twin vibe even though they didn't grow up together.

"Well, at least my shortened name makes sense. Why mom called you Rory, no one knows." Chris said going back to the original argument of bashing each other.

"Except your name is the same as Dad's while me and mom aren't. She goes by Lorelai or Lore, and I go by Rory. And I have figured out a scientific method of how to derive Rory from Lorelai. You can't do that with Bill and William, or Dick and Richard, actually with Dick and Richard you can because you change the h to the next similar looking letter-" Rory had begun to rant.

"Ror- Nobody cares how Richard can come from Dick." Chris said seriously, before his mother and sister busted out laughing.

"That sounded dirty didn't it?" He said with a pure look of 'It figures.' before joining in on the laughing. Chris walked in and found them all laughing.

"Whats so funny?" He asked.

"We were discussing our plans." Lorelai said naturely, as if that's what they were doing.

"MOM!" The twins groaned loudly, as if she said something she shouldn't have, not missing a beat.

"What plans?"

"Well, you see Daddy…" Rory began,

"Now that we're married…" Lorelai continued,

"And we have this house…" Chris resumed where Lore stopped.

"And we're all together…"

"They're about to start a fancy school…"

"We just thought…"

"We really don't need…"

"You, so were thought we'd…"

"Just kill you now…"

"And collect the insurance money." Rory finished as if she'd said the whole thing herself.

"Well, let me shower first. I don't want to be all nasty when I die. You are going to poison me by trying to cook, right Lore?" Christopher answered good naturedly. A few maids had stopped and looked on confused by the conversation. This was definitely one weird family. The Hayden's were now laughing joyously in their foyer.

The door was still open, and a tall blonde suddenly appeared. He knocked on the door frame and stuck his head in to see them all laughing. 'This is new, a family actually smiling together that's _not_ on TV.' He was dressed in loose but not baggy jeans, and a tight black shirt clung to him, showing off his well toned chest and six pack. Rory's breath caught as her father, mother, Chris, and somehow her, moved closer to the door.

"May I help?" Christopher asked still smiling at the slightly confused looking boy.

"Um.. Hi. I'm Tristan DuGrey. I live across the street. My parents are Lynn and Oberon DuGrey. They sent you a gift basket, I think. Anyway, I saw that you had children about my age, and thought I should introduce myself." He said beginning to ramble, trying to keep his eyes off the cute brunette before him.

"Oh well, that's very kind of you and your parents. Lorelai, did we get a gift basket?" He asked the woman that Tristan was guessing was his wife.

"Probably. We got so many, I just started throwing them in one of the closets." Lorelai answered honestly.

"Nice, Lore." Christopher said sarcastically. "OH, yes. Sorry, I'm Christopher Hayden, this is my wife Lorelai, and our twins." He said pointing to Lorelai then the twins.

"Chris." Chris said holding out his hand for Tristan to shake.

"Rory. Well actually its Lorelai, but she's also Lorelai- Rory, my name is Rory." Tristan thought she was cute, but from her mannerisms, and appearance which happened to be loose fitted jeans with a short sleeved tee-shirt, he thought of her as a Mary.

"It's nice to meet you all." He said his gaze still on Rory, making her blush and look away down to her shoes. 'Oh yeah, definitely a Mary.'

"You wanna hang out for a bit, or?" Chris offered.

"Sure." Tristan said. The family moved out of the door, and into the house more. Christopher headed back to his office, and Lorelai headed to the kitchen saying something about the elixir of life. Rory shifted uncomfortably, started heading towards the kitchen with her mother.

"You want some?" She called back to the two boys.

"Yeah, and tell mom, that she better not make it too strong. I refuse to become and addict like you two!" He answered.

"Tris?" She asked, subconsciously shortening his name. This took him by surprise, and normally he corrected the sluts that called him Tris or Trist or even the much hated _Trissy_. But he didn't tell her it was Tristan, instead he answered.

"Well, Mary, if I knew what you were talking about, I'd answer you." He said know full well that her name was actually Rory.

"It's Rory. And we are talking about coffee, the elixir of all life in a Gilmore Girls' life." She corrected him before explaining.

"Sure." He said confused.

"Hey, Ror, can you bring it up to my room for us?" Chris asked.

"Sure." Rory said happily turning back towards the kitchen. She entered and smelled the happy coffee waiting for her. "How'd you know?"

"He was cute." Lorelai said plainly.

"Oh, was I that obvious?" Rory asked as crimson filled her cheeks.

"Not totally. You're Dad was oblivious." Lorelai said trying to make her feel a little better.

"Duh. He's Dad." They both laughed. "He called me Mary. I do believe I said Rory like three times and Lorelai twice. How could he get it wrong?" Rory asked suddenly.

"I have no idea." Lorelai replied with a knowing smile on her lips that Rory didn't notice.

"I gotta take them up some." She said grabbing two more mugs and filling them as well as her own again. She headed upstairs.

Once in his room, Chris turned on his stereo, while Tristan stood shocked at the guy's room.

"I hope you like Linkin Park." He said as Easier To Run came on, filling the whole room.

"You kidding, who doesn't?" Tristan sitting on the bed.

"Preps, thugs." Chris said making face expression similar to Clocksworth's in Beauty and the Beast. Rory had entered and said,

"Promises you don't intend to keep." Before giggle a soft laugh while Chris chuckled lightly.

"OKay, so I'm lost." Tristan said looking between the two.

"You've never seen Beauty and The Beast?" Rory asked dead serious, with an 'Oh My God'. Expression

"Nope." Came his reply.

"We are so having a movie night later!" Rory said before leaving the room, going across the hall to her own, mumbling something about a 'Movie virgin' or something. Tristan was seriously confused.

"Okay, so you're sister is weird." Tristan said.

"Yup." Was all Chris said.

"So what did she mean by Movie Night?" Tristan inquired.

"Its this thing her and my mom have done since she was little. And also every time we saw each other we had one. Its like a pig fest, and a movie marathon night. They watch the classics, the currents, the favorites. Sometimes they have themes. I have a feeling tonight will be classic Disney's with unforgettable lines." Chris explained.

"What do you mean by every time you saw each other?" Tristan asked.

"Well, our Mom got pregnant with us at 16. At first our grandparents wanted her to abort us, then they wouldn't let Dad marry her, even though he wanted to. Mom refused to marry him, had us, Dad got me, moved to Boston, Mom got Ror, moved to Stars Hollow." Chris summarized.

"And now?" Tristan asked missing the connection between now and then.

"They stayed civil, until Dad confessed his undying love 2 years ago. They took it slow, and then two months ago, they got married. Making Mom and Ror Lorelai Hayden's not Lorelai Gilmore's." Chris said filling in the gap.

"Is that why Rory said a Gilmore Girl's life before?"

"Yeah, it was mostly just them in that weird little town. But it was cool. They love you no matter."

"So are you guys going to Chilton or Anderson?" He asked refering to The Prep school and the public school.

"Chilton. We'd go to Anderson, but a) our grandparents insist we go, and b) its better for Harvard and Princeton.

"Harvard man?"

"Nah, Rory wants to go there. I want Princeton. If our grandparents have their way we'll be going to Yale though."

"I know. I want to go to Harvard too. Get away from Hartford. But my Dad will probably force me to go to Yale."

"So do you go to Chilton or Anderson?"

"Chilton. I'm pretty much the King." He said now laying with his back flat on the bed throwing a small football in the air.

"The what?" Chris asked.

"The King, the most popular guy of the 10th grade, possibly school. The biggest player, the richest, the best looking. Defintiely most experienced." Tristan said. Still recievng confused looks form Chris, "Chilton's like a Hierarchy, You have the King, most popular, etc., and the Queen, everything the king is excepted she a slut and usually not to book smart. Devious, yes, intellectual no. Where as I, am in the Top 3 percentile." He explained. Chris got it a little better, but was still confused.

"CHRIS!" Rory yelled before heading into his room.

"What?" He asked looking up from the floor where he had begun fiddling with his guitar playing along with the Linkin Park CD.

"Where is it?" She demanded, hands on her hips. She was obviously get ready to go out because she had make up. Her eyes were smoky, her lips darker, and she had on tight black jeans with a chain or two. She stood in a green tank top also. Her hair was up in two green sticks holding a bun.

"Where's what?" Chris asked feigning innocence.

"My hoodie!" She yelled.

"You have a lot of hoodies." He said back.

"I can't find my Something Corprate hoodie, which means you have it." She accused.

"Did you check mom?"

"Mom doesn't take my hoodies, my shirts, yes, but not my hoodies." SHe said moving towards his closet.

"I don't have it, Ror."

"Yes, you do, I'll find it." She vanished into the closet. Chris stood up, and headed to her room. Tristan followed. Five minutes later Rory walked out Chris' closet sheepishly, and saw they weren't in his room. She headed towards her own and found them laying on her bed, along with a Something Corporate hoodie.

"Sorry." She said embarrassed.

"No problem." Rory reached for the hoodie as the door bell rang. "Oh my god, that's Dean, Chris go stall!" She said running back into her closet, as she was still barefoot. Chris went downstairs while Tristan followed Rory into her closet.

"Need help, Mary?" Tristan asked as she franticly looked for her socks.

"Its Rory. And yes. I can't find my green socks!"

"Why do you need green socks?"

"Okay, let me paint you a picture, Tris. Green hair accessories, green tee, green bra, black jeans, black underwear, green boots, what color do you think my socks would be?" She asked in all seriousness.

"Black." He responded holding up a pair of black socks with green stitching.

"How did you derive black?"

"Brown hair, green sticks. Green tee, green bra. Black jeans, black underwear. Green boots, you need black socks to continue the theme. Top and bottom you clash, middle you keep even." He explained as she blushed when he said bra and underwear, realizing she'd really just painted him a very nice picture. Only problem was his mind was painting a picture of her in only the bra and underwear, then nothing.

"That does make sense."

"RORY!" Chris yelled up through the mansion. Rory put on the socks and boots quickly, before running downstairs.

"Sorry, I couldn't find my socks." She said as Tristan walked down the stairs behind her. Dean, her boyfriend from Stars Hollow, looked suspicious, but it faded when Chris shot him a look. Chris never like Dean, and he let him know it.

"Where are you guys headed?" Chris asked noticing Rory's punky theme, and Dean's less than thrilled look.

"Lane's band is playing. You guys should stop by. It'll be awesome." Rory said walking out of the door.

"Who's Lane?" Tristan asked.

"Rory's best friend. Her parents are weird, but she's cool. She's the drummer of this band. They're really good actually. You wanna go?" Chris asked, looking forward to an excuse to annoy Dean all night.

"Sure. I'm guessing dress code would be similar to Rory's?" Tristan asked.

"Yeah."

"Okay, I'll be back in a little while." Tristan said leaving.

"Yeah." Christ said jogging up the stairs.

... ... ...Okay, so in a normal Microsoft Word Document, this was six pages, and that was before the disclaimer and a/n... I hope you liked it, and please review! -Brie


	2. Chapter 2

**amsterdamsbitch:** Yeah! My first reviewer! Thanks, I'm glad you liked it.

**GQ:** Yeah, sorry if it was confusing. My original format made it clearer to follow, but the stupid site realigns everything and messes it all up. I'll work on making it clearer. Thanks for reading.

**Vivilp182:** I know… I love Luke and Lorelai, but I think the whole 'happy family' aspect is so much cuter. As for Dean, I HATE DEAN! I mean.. Dean's character will not be portrayed in the best of light. But LP had to be in it. I am so obsessed with them. Chris' Slipknot hoodie was originally LP, but I thought, okay not everyone loves Linkin Park as much as you. But I'm glad it was appreciated! As for Rory and Tristan, well you'll have to see…

**GTHoneybunny:** Thanks! BTW, is GT for the car or stand for something?

**Cassy:** Thanks!

**royal eve:** Oh! Thanks, I didn't know what there names were, and then I realized I accidentally named Chris' mom Cashlyn, and Tristan's mom Lynn. I'll have to change Chris' moms name. And in order for certain humorous parts to work, Chris' dad has to be Chris too. Thanks for your help!

**Controversy-queen:** Thanks, I'm glad you like their personality. I wasn't sure, but they needed to have a wild side for the concept to work. And it _may_ be Trory, hinthint I _have_n't decided. I like to keep people guessing.

A/N Okay so, After being pointed out by royal eve, Christopher's mom's name is actually Francine, or something. Anyway, so you don't get confused, Christopher is the dad, and Chris is the son. Sorry if the last chapter was a bit confusing. Also I tried fixing the formatting. I hope you enjoy the chapter!

A/N2 I was also wondering if anyone would be interested in beta-ing for me. If you look at the first chapter, I don't do an excellent job by myself.

Chapter 2: But I Wanna Kill Him!

Lorelai walked into Christopher's office with a small smile playing on her lips.

"I'm not as oblivious as I appear." He said with out looking up from his lab top.

"Oh, about what?" She replied playing innocent.

"She likes him." His head still down.

"What makes you say that?" She said sitting on the desk, handing hip a coffee.

"Because although she is very much like you," He said looking up, taking the coffee, "She gets some things from me."

"Like?" Lorelai inquired.

"Like her intellectual abilities, her propriety. Her reaction to the opposite sex." He said as he turned back to his computer.

"He called her Mary." Lorelai giggled.

"Well, that's good then." Christopher said closing the lap top and turning to his wife.

"Nah-uh. Not for you. He's a rich, player type; he was staring at her. He likes her. The Bad Boys prefer the Mary rather than the Magdalene. She's usually more fun in bed." Lorelai said acting like she was 16 again.

"I'll kill him." Christopher said deadpan.

"You'll do nothing." Lorelai warned.

"It doesn't bother you that _your_ daughter is being pursued by a player ready to make her a Magdalene?" Christopher asked, scared of her answer.

"No, because she's _your_ daughter, too. There's a head on those shoulders of hers." Lorelai said lightly.

"Except, a beautiful girl made my lose my head."

"And look where you are now."

"I love you, Lore."

"I love you, too, Chris."

"I'm still nervous."

"She's with Dean."

"You were with Eugene."

"Parents made me."

"You cheated on him."

"She won't."

"You sure?" Chris asked looking at her directly in her eyes. Lorelai could answer, and looked away slipping off the desk. "That's what I thought." Chris whispered to himself, closing his eyes, and relaxing into his chair.

3Ominutes after leaving, Tristan returned. He was now dressed in Black baggy bondage shorts, with blue stitching and an assortment of chains, along with a loose black tee reading, 'Save your brain cells, give them to someone else.'. His blonde hair was gelled into little pointy spikes. He had on wrist bands and cuffs as well. His black and white converses completed the look very nicely.

He knocked on the door, and was shocked that Lorelai was answering her own door. She was on the phone though, and only said a quick hello before walking away. Christopher walked out to see who was at the door.

"Tristan?" He asked thinking it was the same person.

"Yes, sir." Tristan responded. 'Wow, a kid as down to earth, or down to Hell with their life styles, as his kids, but totally mannered. Maybe he's not _so _bad.' Christopher thought. Chris entered from the staircase clad in baggy black pants, with tons of pockets, a studded belt, and a few chains. He had a tee shirt saying, 'One by one, the turkey's take my fun.' with a sinister looking turkey on the back. His dirty blonde locks looked like he put gel in, fell asleep, and then put more gel in.

"Ready?" Chris asked Tristan, as he pulled on his Slipknot hoodie he'd discarded earlier.

"Yeah." Chris said good-bye to his dad, and the boys went across the street to Tristan's cars. "Now, do we take the rich, flashy, BMW, or the stylish import? Or, my personal favorite, the tricked out I-Roc Z28?" Tristan asked pulling out his keys.

"Well, considering where we are going. I-Roc." Chris replied. The boys climbed into the T-top Camaro; black with silver flames done perfectly, and black leather with silver dragons incrusted in the front seats, with a large dragoon spanning the back seat. The engine let out a mighty roar while Tristan backed out, and sped off down the street.

Dean and Rory had driven in less than comfortable silence. Well, that was Dean's opinion. Rory was busy thinking of, dare I say it, Tristan. He baffled her. He seemed cool, but he also seemed like just another rich boy. She was grateful her parents sheltered her and her brother from that world. She wouldn't have had Stars Hollow if they didn't.

Lane's band was playing at an open house party for their kind of people. By their kind of people, I mean rockers, emo kids, punks, boarder line Goths. Dean was _not_ one of their kind of people. He listened to country, and Rory did have to admit, she like country, but it wasn't her style. The only reason he tolerated rock music was for Rory. They were polar opposites. Sometimes Rory wondered how she was attracted to him, and vice versa. He hated reading, hated school, didn't care too much for coffee or junk food, dislike most of her music, on occasion he'd asked her to change her outfit when they'd go out. He broke part of her, made her obedient. She only dressed the way she was now because of where they were going. He didn't like Lane. She was 'too quirky', as he said.

Dean pulled up to a house were there were about five cars outside already. They were early to help set up, and so Lane and Rory could talk girl talk with out Lane's mother, Mrs. Kim, listening. The walked in to find a short Korean girl yelling at three guys about their age. She was dressed in a short black skirt, a tight sleeveless white shirt, and a striped red and black tie. Her knee high boots were done up with red laces, while her hair was pulled back on either side by two small cherry clips.

"You do not touch my DRUMS!" She screamed.

"LANE!" Rory called. The Korean ran over to her, and gave her a huge hug. The three boys looked relieved that Rory had shown up. "I've been gone for less than a day!" Rory exclaimed as the girl pulled back.

"I need a female! They touched my drums!" Lane whined.

"Boys, what have I told you about touching her drums?" Rory asked like a scolding mother.

"Do not under any Circumstance" Dave began,

"Ever, ever, Touch Lane's Drums" Zack continued,

"Unless we wish to be massacred." Matt finished.

"Then why did you?" Rory asked, hands on hips.

"Some guys spilled something on her seat, and we were only trying to get it clean for her." Dave explained.

"Really?" Lane said smiling and biting the side of her bottom lip.

"Yes." The three boys replied. Lane jumped Matt, who was unfortunately the closest, and gave him a tight hug while squealing. When she finally thought he should breath, she pulled back, and went to hug an unsuspecting Zack. Then she gave Dave a quick kiss on the lips.

They began getting everything ready before Rory and Lane ran off to the kitchen to talk. Rory silently asked Dave to keep Dean busy for her. This wasn't the first time either, which is why he knew just from the look she gave him.

Tristan and Chris had the stereo blasting out of the speakers. Nine Inch Nails pounded the car, while the boys sat in comfortable silence, or what could be considered silence with the stereo so loud. As Head Like A Hole finished, Tristan turned down the stereo.

"So, who's Dean?" Tristan asked.

"The first thing that came to your mind to start a conversation about is my sister's boyfriend?" Chris asked with a raised eyebrow.

"So? He just seemed a little irked when I came down behind Rory that's all." Tristan lied.

"He's been Rory's boyfriend for the past year. I don't like him. And I let him know it. He's nothing like us. He's into country. Now, some country's cool, but he listens to some weird stuff. He can't stand rock, or the way we act or dress. Really stupid. Although there is nothing wrong with working, Taylor has him whipped as a Bagboy. I wish she'd dump him, but not my decision." Chris summed up.

"And who would you have her go out with?" Tristan said leaning back into his seat with his right arm extended to the steering wheel, blocking his already covered face. His other hand sat covering his mouth keeping Chris from seeing anything that could give him away.

"You sure like talking about my sister." Chris observed.

"Hardly. Okay, so who's this band we're going to see?" Tristan said switching topics.

"Wild Cherry." Chris answered as they entered Stars Hollow.

"Do I wanna know?"

"You'd have to ask Zack, he came up with it."

"Right."

"So, any cute boys!" Lane said excitedly.

"Lane, we both have boyfriends." Rory said laughing slightly.

"So, you and I both know Dean is not going to last forever."

"Maybe he will." Rory said quietly.

"Ror?" Lane asked noticing Rory had since become very quiet.

"Hmm… oh well, anyway there is this really confusing guy across the street." Rory said changing the subject.

"Confusing as in your mother confusing or as in not sure of where he stands confusing?" Lane asked.

"Confusing as in one minute he's this sweet guy that helps you look for your green socks, but gives you your black ones because he wants your theme to work better. Then he's this totally arrogant jerk that can't get your name right." Rory explained.

"Is he hott?" Lane asked bluntly.

"Yeah.." Rory said blushing.

"I wanna meet him!" Lane exclaimed as Dave walked in and wrapped him arms around Lane.

"Meet who?" Dave asked.

"The guy Rory likes." Lane said simply.

"I DO NOT!" Rory practically yelled.

"I'd hope not." Dean said with an evil grin, as he entered. Rory's eyes flashed with terror, which didn't go unnoticed by Lane or Dave. Dave tightened his grip around Lane. One to control her, and two to control himself.

**"So,** where were are darling children headed tonight?" Chris asked as they sat in the kitchen eating the dinner Stella had made them.

"A party in Stars Hollow. Wild Cherry is playing at it." Lorelai explained.

"Ah the infamous best-friend's band. Where did they get that name?" Chris asked.

"You so wouldn't believe me if I told you." Lorelai stated.

"Really?" Chris asked.

"Oh yeah."

"Hey." Rory smiled kissing Dean. "He completely irritates me. Besides I have you. Who else do I need?" Rory laughed nervously.

"Nobody." He said coldly. Rory gulped a little. "Oh by the way, people are starting to filter in. I suggest you guys go get ready." He said to Lane and Dave.

"Right." Lane said clearly pissed off. Dave dragged her out of the room. Once they left, Dean turned back to Rory. He brought his face dangerously close to hers. "You better watch what you say, and to who you say it, bitch." He snarled before putting his arm around her waist and pulling her out to the party.

Rory was anything but happy as Dean pulled her to a corner where he could make out with her. She hated bringing him to parties. This was all he wanted to do. Even when they were alone. If it wasn't for her brother she was sure he would have tried sleeping with her by now. She just sighed and continued to kiss him, hoping the band would start soon so they could stop.

"So any hott girls go to Chilton?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, a but most are sleazy, and should be kept away from." Tristan smirked. He pulled up to where about 30 cars parked outside the huge house. Most people either car pooled or walked seeing as Stars Hollow isn't that big. Most of the people coming in cars were there for Wild Cherry. Believe it or not, they were big in their area of Connecticut. They got out and headed into the house. Music was blaring, people were dancing, and drinking. They were mostly dressed like the twins, Tristan, and Lane. A few preppy girls filled the room, dancing with their bad-ass boyfriends.

"You see my sister?" Chris yelled over the loud music.

"No." Tristan yelled back. The music stopped and everyone stopped moving. Being as tall as he was, standing on his toes, he could see straight over most of their heads. He saw Rory and Dean in a corner. He's face fell a little. "She's making out with Bagboy over there." He said as a guitar tuned up.

"Great." He said sarcastically. "Bands starting, we'll catching up with her in the front. Let's go." He said heading toward the makeshift stage. Tristan followed.

Lane had been pacing for the past ten minutes. Her drums were set, and she knew all the songs by heart. She wanted to kill Dean. Something was going on. She felt like Dave knew more than her. Finally the boys were ready, and she sat on her chair.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. Okay, who are we kidding? My fellow miscreants. Thanks for coming tonight. Have fun, get drunk, just don't break anything. Anyway, for your listening pleasure, without further ado, Wild Cherry." The host of the party introduced the band. Zack struck a cord, as did Dave. Then they started playing My Chemical Romance's I'm Not Okay. Chris and Tristan stood in the front as Rory and Dean headed that way. Rory saw Chris, but not Tristan.

"Hey, could you get me a drink, please?" Rory asked.

"Sure." Dean said, not really wanting to listen to Lane's band anyway. He left and Rory ran over to Chris. She hugged him tightly, like a scared child. Confused, he pulled her back a little.

"Ror, what's wrong?" He asked confused. Tears began to form in her eyes, but she kept them back. She just shook her head, as if to say not here.

"You okay, Mary?" Tristan asked from behind her. Rory whipped around.

"Why are you here?" She asked as her eyes rolled to look at him. Her voice caught as she too in his appearance. She was openly staring, not really caring.

"You're brother invited me." Tristan said simply. "Where's Bagboy?" He asked. Her eyes snapped around to where Dean should be. Tristan noticed a certain fear when she heard his name, or rather reference. "What's wrong, don't want him to know you were staring at me?" He asked smirking, while he rocked on his feet, and his hands stuffed in his pockets. Her face paled a little before it became mostly normal again.

"Barely, DuGrey. I'd just rather him not suffer your existence like I must." Rory replied wittedly.

"Good one, Mare. But whatever you tell yourself at night is your deal."

"Except, Lucifer, I haven't even known you for 24 hours."

"And you're already in love with me?" He asked as Dean approached from behind Rory.

"If by love, you mean utterly hate." Rory responded, seeing Dean in Tristan's eyes, as well as feeling the hair on her neck begin to stand up.

"Hey." Dean said wrapping his arms around her waist, kissing her neck. Rory tried looking happy, but Tristan saw right through it.

Two hours later the band was on a break. Dean's arm was still possessively around Rory's waist. Dave was having trouble keeping Lane back, and it took Zack, Matt, Tristan and Chris to secretly do so. Dean had been drinking, and his hands were all over Rory. She tried holding in her lunch, since she hadn't eat since then. Tristan wanted to puke as well. Something was off, he just couldn't tell what. Rory seemed less then joyous to have her boyfriends hands all over her.

"I wanna _hiccup_ g'ome" Dean slurred. "Mon, Roar." He said dragging her with him.

"Why so early, Dean?" Rory asked, trying to stall leaving with him.

"Because I said so!" Dean shouted. Luckily the music was blasting and no one but the guys and Lane heard him.

"Okay, I'll get my jacket, besides, you do have to drive me back to Hartford." ROry said quietly.

"You can always spend the night at my house." He tried whispering suggestively, only Tristan heard him as well. He un blockaded Lane, giving her a small chance to escape the rest. Tristan didn't want Rory driving with him drunk, and knew for sure Chris would have killed Dean if he heard him.

"Hey, Rory, why don't you come home with me and Chris. Besides, I was promised a movie night." Tristan suggested.

"Mom promised you a movie night?" Rory said hoping he'd catch on.

"N- Oh yeah, Lorelai said something about me never seeing Sixteen Candles. She said I should be hurt slowly. Which Chris informs me is watching the movie wit you two." Tristan, catching on. He saw the relief in her eyes when he played along.

"I said I'd take her home." Dean said angrily. Chris now step forward, giving Lane more of an edge.

"No, she's coming with us. Sorry to leave so soon Lane, but I, personally am tired from moving. And Mom wants to watch movies. C'mon Rory, Tristan." Chris said eyeing Dean dangerously close to beating the shit out of him.

"Yeah. Night Dean." She said kissing him. Next she hugged each one of the guys while Dean glared at each. She gave Lane a long hug, before retreating to outside. Once Rory was outside, Tristan followed. Chris stepped up to Dean's face. He wasn't much taller then him. Dean stood at 6'1'', while Chris was 5'11''.

"You had better watch what you say and do. When I'm Boston, I can't do too much. But I'm here full time now. Consider this your warning." Chris whispered into Dean's face with pure hatred and anger in his voice. He turned and hugged Lane before heading out to find Rory and Tristan.

When Rory had walked outside, she found a swing. That's where Tristan found her, crying. Her eyes were completely black now from the her eyeliner and mascara. He approached her quietly.

"Mary?" He whispered trying to get her to stop crying. It didn't work. She just kept crying, no longer caring who saw her. He gentle wrapped his arms around her, as she leaned into his shoulder, crying. "What's wrong, Ror?" She had attempted to say something, it just wasn't coming out. She heard the door open, and jumped away from him. She quickly dried her tears as her brother approached.

"Ready?" He asked. She thanked whoever for letting it be dark. She didn't want to explain why she was crying to him. She ignored Tristan as best she could as Chris led her toward the car. She didn't want to talk to him. She was afraid to. Instead, she slipped in the back seat and drifted off to sleep as they started the deathly silent trip back to Hartford. Both boys concentrating on their own thoughts concerning her and Dean to even notice her sleeping, or the quiet sobs escaping while she did.

"Lore? What time is it?" Chris asked entering their bedroom.

"Umm…" She grabbed the clock next to her. "9:45, why?" Lorelai asked.

"Well, Matt, one of the guys in Lane's band, just called, saying to keep Rory away from a phone. Lane managed to get out of their restraints and punched Dean. Then Dean and Dave, Lane's boyfriend, started fighting. Dean is very pissed, and Dave won."

"Oh god!" Lorelai gasped.

...Okay, so what'd ya think this time, still good? Anymore complaints/ comments, please do not hesitate to mention! -Brie


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Thanks for all the reviews. Sorry it took longer than I expected, stupid school... how Rory was an honor student and valdeictorian, I will never know, I personally can't handle it... anyway, here's the new part... oh and thanks to my new Beta, Sum41Rocks!

Chapter 3: Mood swings

Dave gave Zack a nod, and the three boys released Lane from her restraints. That, however, was a mistake.

"You are up to something! I don't like you and I know you don't like me, but I don't like the way you are treating Rory! Chris is _not_ the only one you should be feari-" Lane was on a roll until Dean cut her off.

"Oh, yes, I'm afraid of the rebel holy child!" Dean chided leaning over her in height. Lane lost it. Her petite fist came crashing into his chin, which was still at the right height to hit him at. Dean began laughing. "You, know, I would hate for Mrs. Kim to find out her daughter is a slut." Now Dave's fist was connecting with Dean's right eye.

"Say anything like that again and I'll kill you." Dave warned.

"Oh yes, the boyfriend who could only get the rebellious girl to go out with him. Couldn't get anyone's parent's to approve, Davie?" Dean asked still laughing. Dave lit into him. Before long, Zack, Matt, and a few other guys were pulling Dave off of Dean, while two others held Dean back. A few guys were holding Lane back as well.

"And for your information, she approves, I'm just not Korean!" Dave said as he was shoved out of the house.

The car pulled into the DuGrey's driveway at an eerily quiet tone. Even the car itself seemed too scared to make noise. The boys both looked back at Rory.

"Should we wake her?" Chris asked, seeing his sister look semi-peaceful.

"I could carry her across the street." Tristan offered, also seeing her asleep.

"I'm awake." She said ever so clearly, that you now realized the boys were whispering. Her eyes snapped open, scaring both of the guys. She sat up and looked at them expectantly. When neither moved, she grew annoyed. "Well, are we going to sit here and stare at each other, or are we going to go into our houses?" She snapped. Both boys jumped, and hurried out of the car. Rory climbed out, and began walking across the street. She hurried, as she saw headlights coming up the road. She ran up the drive, into the house, and to her room, without a word to anyone.

Tristan and Chris walked slowly, as the car that Rory saw pulled into the Hayden's driveway.

"You know who that is?" Tristan asked.

"I don't know. So what happened?" Chris asked.

"Um...when?" Tristan asked.

"Before I came out." Chris elaborated.

"I don't kiss and tell." Tristan mused. Chris' eyebrows shot up, giving Tristan an 'I'll kill you slowly and painfully' look. "I'm joking. We… talked."

"Right." Chris said skeptically.

Matt, Dave, Zack, and Lane sat in Dave's car. They were headed toward Hartford. Why, they weren't sure. Matt had a need to protect Rory, and Lane. It was just in his nature. He was older than the rest, and played the responsible older brother to all of them, even Chris, and now probably Tristan.

"Where are we going?" Lane asked.

"Hartford." Matt answered.

"Why?"

"Cause."

"Yeah…why?"

"Cause."

"Not a good reason."

"Yes, it is."

"No, it's not.

"Yes, it is.

"No-"

"Lane, Matt! Stop!" Dave said from the back seat, next to Lane. Both mumbled something in response. The rest of the ride was in silence. They noticed a figure they assumed was Rory, running across the street, with two larger figures behind her a few hundred feet. They turned into the driveway, and sat there for a few minutes.

"So, are we going in?" Zack asked.

"Yeah." Matt said but nobody moved. "I said yes." Matt said and they all began moving. They filed out of the car as Tristan and Chris made their way up the drive.

"What are you guys doing here?" Chris asked seeing his sister's friends.

"Ask Matt." Lane muttered.

"Matt?" Chris asked turning to the elder boy.

"Well, we wanted to make sure Rory is okay, and Dave and Lane can't go home with their hands messed up." Matt sort of explained.

"Right." Chris dragged the word out. "Let's go. Mom can look at your hands. Wait, what happened to your hands?"

Rory ran into the house and straight to her room. She immediately wanted to wash all traces of Dean off of her, and headed for a cold shower. She tried to scrub it all away, but it wouldn't. She knew she would just end up making herself bleed from scrubbing so hard, and stopped.

"Don't need mom getting suspicious again." Rory said to herself before turning off her water. "Especially with Chris around now." She continued talking to herself. She'd completely forgotten about Tristan and Chris as she walked into her room.

Lorelai and Chris were in their room when they heard Rory slam the door, and then run up the stairs. Lorelai came out into the hallway, calling after her. She wasn't sure if she knew about the fight or not, but thought she should let her simmer for a few minutes. She was about to go talk to her when Christopher wrapped his arms around her waist.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I don't know. Rory just got home." Lorelai explained.

"Oh, is she in a bad mood?"

"I don't know. She slammed the door, and ran into her room."

"Maybe you should make some coffee before you go check on her?"

"Yeah." Lorelai agreed and they moved apart as the door bell rang. "You get the door, I'll make the coffee." Lorelai said heading down the stairs. Christopher did as well, and went to the foyer as Lorelai entered the kitchen.

"What happened to your hands?" Chris asked again as the teens looked at each other, scared.

"I punched Dean." Lane whispered like an incriminated child.

"I beat the shit out of Dean." Dave said in a similar tone.

"Why?" Tristan asked scared of the answer.

"Well, we let Lane out of her restraints, and she began yelling at Dean; then she punched him. He then called her a slut, and Dave hit him, then he made another comment; then him and Dave started fighting." Matt summed up. Everyone was concentrating on Matt, so no one noticed Tristan turn white as a ghost. He knew something was wrong in Rory's picture perfect relationship, and he feared it was about as bad as it could be.

"I suggest we get inside." His voice cracked a little. They all moved toward the door when Chris realized he didn't have a key, and Rory accidentally locked the door. He rang the bell, and they waited a few minutes until Christopher opened the door. He looked at each of the kids, each with a different expression or emotion playing on their face.

"Forget your key?" Christopher asked.

"Ror locked the door when she came in."

"Right, your mom's in the kitchen making coffee." Christopher nodded towards the mentioned room, and then looked back at the teens. "What happened?"

"Well, we let La-"

"Maybe we should wait to tell Lorelai as well." Tristan said. They all nodded and headed off to the kitchen, except Tristan, who snuck up the stairs.

He walked up to the third floor. He walked to the left, then to the left again. He knocked on her door, and heard no response. The shower had evidentially still been running when he knocked, and she didn't hear him. He couldn't hear the shower, so he entered her room to make sure she was alright. As he entered the room, she entered in nothing but a flimsy blue towel. His jaw dropped at the breath-taking view. Her well sculpted legs still glistened from the water, as did her gently curved arms. Her wet hair fell about her shoulders in reckless waves. He didn't think she'd ever look more beautiful. A small gasp had escaped his lips involuntarily, and her head snapped up. She looked frightened at first, but seeing it was Tristan, she relaxed.

"Don't know how to knock DuGrey?" She asked walking into her closet.

"Actually I do, I was just worried about you. You didn't answer, and I guess it was because you were in the shower, no?" He asked turning into a suave society-elite clone as he followed her into her closet.

"Yes, I was. And why would you be worried about me?" She said putting a bra around her chest over the towel. Next she grabbed her underwear and skillfully pulled them on under the towel.

"Skilled at getting dressed beneath a towel, Mar?"

"I don't like people seeing me naked." She replied as she quickly pulled a loose long-sleeved shirt over her head.

"And why is that? From what I can see you have a great body."

"I just don't." She said finally removing the towel, but only to slip on plaid pajama pants on before Tristan could get an even better look. Noticing he was still staring at her now covered legs, she said to him, "So, you didn't answer my question."

"Wha...what question?" He asked coming out of his daze.

"Why would _you_ would be worried about _me_?" She said as she headed back into her bathroom, with Tristan right behind her. If it had been anyone else, she would have been freaking out by now, but she felt oddly at ease with Tristan. Well, this Tristan anyway.

"Believe it or not, it's not everyday that a beautiful girl cries on my shoulder without a word." Tristan said seriously. Rory blushed as he called her beautiful.

"I was upset at the time, nothing major." Rory tried convincing both of them, more her really.

"Nothing major?" He repeated.

"Yes." She replied slightly irritated. Noticing her tone, he dropped the conversation for the time being.

"So, Lane, Dave, Matt, Zack, Chris, Lorelai and Christopher are in your kitchen."

"What? Why?" She asked alarmed.

"Oh, because Lane punched Dean; Dean called her a slut; Dave punched Dean; a few words were transpired and then the brawl began. I do believe Dave won." Tristan explained. Rory looked at him incredulously. She walked past him, her hair now neatly combed, and out the door. He ran after her as she marched quickly to her kitchen.

The teens relayed the story of the 'great fight' as Lorelai had called it. They were sitting there thinking if it would be the best thing to tell Rory now, or in the morning, and what this meant for her and Dean. Also, they discussed what this meant for Lane and Dave; scared that Dean would tell Mrs. Kim, who hadn't a clue about the band or Lane and Dave. There were so many topics swimming around, and so many conversations being had in the echo-y kitchen, no one heard Rory running down the stairs, or Tristan calling and running after her.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" She screamed entering the kitchen.

"Wrong with whom, babe?" Lorelai asked as Tristan entered right behind Rory.

"How could you get into a fight with Dean? Why would you fight my boyfriend?" Rory shouted accusingly at Dave and Lane.

"We didn't mean to-"

"I don't care if you meant to! I asked why _you would_. You know what, I don't even care." She left as quickly as she entered. Tristan followed her out again, confusing all of them.

Dean entered his house, still mostly drunk. He came face to face with the wall at one point, causing a loud sound to emanate through the house. After a few swear words, he was up the stairs, only to come face to face with a six year old girl.

"Dean?" The soft voice asked, choking a teddy bear with her arms.

"What Clara?"

"Awe you okay? I heawd a noise."

"I'm fine, go to bed. We don't want to wake up Mommy or _Daddy_ would we?" Dean asked, adding a distinct dislike to the word daddy. The little girl nodded and ran back to her bed.

"Don't hate me, Dean. You know why I left your father. Stop doing this." His mother's voice said from a doorway a few feet away.

"Doing what?" He said pushing past her and into his room. She sighed before returning to bed.

Everyone looked baffled as they looked at the doorway Rory just disappeared through again. Christopher was the first to speak.

"Well, I guess she knows." He said pointing out the obvious.

"Really Dad? I wouldn't have guessed that." Chris said sarcastically.

"Lane, does your mother know where you are?" Lorelai asked easing the tension in the room.

"She knows I was coming here to help Rory get settled." Lane clarified.

"Boys?" Lorelai asked. A myriad of forms of 'no' came and she sent them off to call their parents. She had already looked at Lane and Dave's hands, and only Dave's was slightly messed up. She would drive him to the doctor's in the morning to ensure nothing was wrong with it. After a few minutes they all returned with sheepish smiles.

"Lorelai?" Matt hedged.

"Yes?" She said with a knowing tone.

"Can we stay the night?" Zack asked.

"Hmm… Chris?" Lorelai asked her husband for his opinion.

"I guess." He sighed. The boys thanked them and ran back to the phone to call the parents. Lorelai, Christopher, Lane, and Chris laughed at them as one by one they returned.

"Boys, go get ready for bed. Lane, let's go see if she still hates you!" Lorelai said.

"Right." Lane said grimly.

Tristan ran after Rory, back up to her room.

"Mary, slow down." He called after her. She stopped short and he almost ran into her.

"What is your problem?" She asked annoyed as all hell.

"What ever do you mean, Mary?" He asked.

"That!" She said pointing at him.

"What?" He asked, now really confused.

"Why do you call me Mary when you know my name is Rory, and I know you know my name is Rory because you've called me Mary before?" She shouted at him.

"I know I've called you Mary before." He replied smirking. Oh she hated that smirk; she wanted to kiss it right off his face. _Kiss? I meant smack, right?_ Rory thought lost for a moment.

"YOU KNOW WHAT I MEANT!" She yelled at him before continuing her way down the hall. It took him a second but he was running after her again.

"Rory!" He called after her, only to be answered by a slamming door. "Rory." He called through her door.

"What?" She screamed opening the door.

"What's wrong?" He asked leaning against the door frame.

"Nothing." She answered defiantly.

"Oh really?"

"Really."

"Liar."

"What?"

"Something's wrong. When you decide to tell me, I'll be in your brother's room." He said as the boys started down the hallway. She slammed the door in his face again and screamed at the top of her lungs.

"What did you do, DuGrey?" Chris asked.

"I, did nothing, BECAUSE NOTHINGS WRONG, RIGHT MARE?" He yelled at her through the door. Another scream was heard, and all the boys decided to leave Rory alone for now; Lorelai and Lane would talk to her. The boys slipped into Chris' room and Lorelai and Lane appeared and knocked on Rory's.

"GO AWAY TRISTAN!" She screamed.

"Sure, oh wait I'm not Tristan. I'm Mommy with the elixir of life for you." Lorelai replied. The door flew open, and a hand snatched the coffee before returning into the room. Rory moved into her room, and allowed Lane and Lorelai to enter.

"Are you still mad?" Lane asked hesitantly.

"No. It's just you already don't like Dean, and I don't need any problems with him. He's already upset I moved." Rory explained. The girls hugged, and Lorelai interjected.

"So why was I assumed to be Tristan?" Lorelai asked with extreme curiosity.

"He kept trying to find out what was wrong. That's all; nothing major." Rory said. In truth, she had hoped they were Tristan. Something of his persistence made her giddy. She liked the fact that a complete stranger cared that much, but it scared her. She couldn't get close. Not if she didn't want to fear Dean even more.

The girls were talking and laughing when the boys crept toward the door.

"Can we come in?" Matt asked knocking on the door.

"Yeah." Rory answered as they began entering.

"Oh my god! We have to have a movie night!" Lorelai exclaimed.

"Oh yeah, Tristan's never seen Beauty and The Beast." Rory remembered.

"Okay, let's go to the Media room and watch Disney movies…"

"With Unforgettable Lines." Chris and Tristan said with her.

"How did you know?" Tristan asked Chris.

"She _is_ my mother." Chris said.

"You admit that?" Zack asked.

"Hey, you can sleep in the pool house, Mister." Lorelai said laughing, but serious.

"Oh, I didn't..."

"Relax, Zack!" Rory said grabbing Tristan and Zack by the wrists, while Lane grabbed Dave and Chris', and Lorelai and Matt followed them. The younger ones headed to the media room, and Lorelai and Matt headed to get Christopher and much needed refreshments.

"Pizza will be here in about 40 minutes. Supposedly fifteen pizzas take awhile to make." Lorelai said entering the media room with Matt and Christopher.

"What are we going to do with fifteen pizzas?" Tristan asked wide-eyed.

"Umm… eat them?" Rory offered.

"All of them?" He asked still shocked.

"Well, 3 plain, 3 everything, 3 sausage, 3 pepperoni, and 3 whatever they want to put on its."

"How are we going to eat them?"

"With our mouths?"

"I highly doubt we will eat that many pizzas."

"Oh naive one." Lorelai mused.

Fifteen minutes later they were all settled watching Beauty and The Beast. Rory and Tristan were rather close, Christopher was sitting in a huge bean bag chair with Lorelai on the floor between his legs, Lane and Dave were cuddling on one of the couches, and the rest of the boys were spread out. Rory and Lorelai were repeating half the lines, while Christopher and Chris said the funnier ones, and Lane repeated the ones no one else would. They were all laughing hysterically by the time the pizzas arrived. When the movie ended, there were only 4 pizzas left, and the boys, including Tristan, were still pigging out.

"Okay, what next?" Rory said excitedly.

"LION KING!" Lorelai and Lane shouted. Rory got up and got the movie. She put it in, but on her way back to her seat, she tripped, and landed in Tristan's lap. He smiled down at her, while she bit her lip and shrugged. She repositioned herself, but stayed in his lap.

By the time Lion King was over, Zack, Matt, Dave, Chris, and Christopher were fast asleep. Lorelai got up to get the next movie.

"See, I told you we could eat fifteen pizzas." Rory teased looking at the empty pizza boxes.

"Plus we ate all the junk food." Lane added.

"Okay, I never again will doubt a Gilmore Girl." Tristan said putting his hands up in defense.

"Damn straight." Lorelai said. She slipped the next movie in, and stretched out with a pillow, Lane doing like wise. Rory and Tristan stayed were they were though. After about fifteen minutes, both girls were asleep, and Rory was dosing.

"Why don't you go to bed?" Tristan whispered. Rory nodded before getting up.

"Are you coming?" She asked peering down at him through the dark.

"Sure." He answered following her to her room, completely bewildered.

Hehe! Reply, please?


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, new part:

Chapter 4: Don't let me down...

Tristan followed Rory into her bedroom, still completely confused as to why. Finally, after wondering, he opted to ask.

"Hey, Ror, why am I coming to bed with you?"

"If you don't want to, go in Chris' room, or back to the Media Room," was the only reply she would give. They arrived at the room, and Rory went into her bathroom to brush her teeth, and Tristan just leaned against the door frame. "What?" She asked noticing the look she was receiving from him.

"I don't get you." He said simply with an inquisitive look.

"Vat cakes you of dust." She said with her tooth brush still in her mouth.

"What?"

"I said that makes two of us." She said after spitting out the toothpaste.

"You don't understand you either?" He teased.

"I don't understand you." She said walking past him.

"Really?"

"Yup, you completely baffle me."

"Interesting."

"Sure is." Silence filled the room before Rory spoke again. "So, why don't you get me?"

"Well, most girls who are upset that their best friends got into a physical fight with their boyfriend don't invite another guy into their bed."

"I didn't invite you to have sex. And I'm not most girls. Most girls aren't afraid to go to bed by themselves." She whispered the last sentence, and Tristan thought he was hearing things.

"What?"

"Nothing. I just thought you wouldn't mind staying with me until I fell asleep. That's all."

"Why are you afraid?"

"Reasons, look I don't need to get into all my problems with you." Rory lay down on her bed, and looked at him. He got the message and lay down next to her.

"Do you want me to hold you?" He offered. She nodded, and snuggled close to him. They drifted off to sleep. Tristan was awoken about a half an hour later by soft sobs. Rory had been crying again. He held her a little tighter, and rubbed her back. The sobs stopped again, and he fell back to sleep. A few hours later, he woke up, and slipped out of her bed. He headed across the hall to Chris' room to crash for the rest of the night, well now morning.

Lorelai awoke with a rather stiff neck. She looked around the room and found everyone else still asleep. She failed to notice the two missing bodies due to her lack of coffee. She tipped toed out of the room and headed toward the kitchen. Upon entering, she saw the maid was already there and had her coffee in the coffee maker.

"I knew there was a reason we hired you. You are an angel!" She hugged the poor maid, who smiled at her, slightly scared.

"Mr. Hayden said to have your coffee brewing as soon as I got in." The maid explained.

"What is your name?"

"Candy, Mrs. Hayden."

"Ick. Call me Lorelai. But Candy is a very nice name. I'm sure you're very sweet." The maid's mood changed to a force smile. "Heard that as a pick up line one too many times?"

"Yes." Candy laughed.

"I like you. You can stay." Lorelai bounded back up stairs with a large cup of coffee. It was time to wake everyone else. "Start on breakfast, please." She called back to Candy.

"Yes, Mrs. - Lorelai." Candy yelled back. Lorelai entered the media room again.

"Everybody up!" She yelled cheerfully. Everyone shot up, terrified.

"Lore, don't do that." Christopher said as she made her way towards him.

"Well, it was the most effective way. Anyway, kids, go get cleaned up. Candy's making breakfast." The teens all headed back to the rooms. "Now, for a proper good morning." Lorelai said as she and Christopher began kissing, still in the bean bag chair.

Lane noticed their number was smaller than it should have been. She counted off everyone and noticed Rory and Tristan were missing.

"Where are Rory and Tristan?" Everyone stopped and looked around them. They all grew curious as to where the two were.

"You don't think…" Dave started.

"No, she wouldn't. Would she?" Matt asked.

"You saw the connection those two seem to have." Zack supplied.

"My sister didn't do anything with Tristan." Chris said and continued walking, he opened Rory's door. "See, she's in here." Lane opened Chris' door.

"And he's in here."

"See." Chris said, before going to wake Rory. "Hey Ror, wake up."

"Tristan?" She mumbled lifting her head.

"No, Chris. Get up." Chris said walking away. Lane had already woken up Tristan when she entered.

"Did you just call Chris Tristan?"

"Maybe, why?"

"Just asking. Let's go. Candy's making breakfast."

"Okay." The girls went and washed their hands, faces, and brushed their hair. They then met the boys in the hallway. "Ready?" Rory answered cheerfully. They all nodded, and headed downstairs. Tristan fell into step with Rory at the end of the group.

"You okay?" Tristan asked concern leaking through his voice.

"I'm fine. Why?"

"Last night you were crying again."

"Oh, I must have been having a bad dream. Why did you leave?"

"I didn't think it would be a good idea if they were to find us like that; which is a good thing I did, because from what I hear, they thought we…" Rory blushed at the suggestion. By now they were in the kitchen, and everyone took at a seat around the large counter space as Candy skillfully placed the breakfast feast in the center. They began grabbing food and filling their plates. After the initial five minutes of pure stuffing, conversations started.

"So other than the ending, how'd the gig go last night?" Christopher asked. He always thought bands were fun to have when you were a teen.

"Great. Wild Cherry is getting even more popular!" Lane squealed.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me. Where did Wild Cherry come from?" Tristan asked, mostly Zack.

"Well, we were trying to think of a band name, and I totally spaced and started mumbling about the wild cherry Pepsi in my hand. Lane heard Wild Cherry and thought it was a suggestion, and thought it was amazing. They rest all agreed." Zack said with half a mouthful.

"Are you serious?" Chris asked. He'd never heard the actual reason.

"Most bands spend like hours trying to find something that totally encompasses them!" Tristan said with total shock.

"Well, we're not your typical band. We have a Korean rebellious Christian chick drummer." Zack replied.

"Okay, what was with all the insults?" Lane said completely serious, looking like she would kick his ass in a minute. The two began arguing while everyone else just laughed at them.

"Anyway, so why'd you two decide to split last night?" Chris questioned.

"Oh, you were all asleep, and I was tired so, Tristan helped me upstairs. I think I fell asleep in the hallway. That's why I thought you were him this morning." Rory explained quickly.

"Right." Everyone, including Lane and Zack, said skeptically.

Other conversation filled the room as Candy supplied more coffee, which Christopher was originally protesting to giving all the teens so much coffee. In the end Lorelai won. They were all energetic and still stuffing themselves although it was only 9:30 on a Saturday. The doorbell ringing caught everyone's attention.

"I'll get it." Rory volunteered jumping off her stool. She ran to open the door. After five minutes, she hadn't returned.

"Hey, who's closest? Tristan! Go see what's taking Rory so long." Lorelai said.

"I can-" Candy started.

"No, Candy, I'll go." Tristan answered running out of the kitchen. In the hall he heard voices. He could barely make them out, but knew one was definitely Rory. "Hey, Ror, your mom-" He stopped dead as he rounded the corner to see Rory and Dean. Dean looked like hell. "Hey Dean." He bit back his childish remark for Rory's sake.

"Christen." Dean replied. "Rory, what is _he_ doing here?" Dean asked as sweetly as possible. Both Rory and Tristan could see right through it, however.

"His name is Tristan, and he slept over last night. You know, mom wanted a movie night. Tris, tell mom I'll be there in a few." Rory pacified.

"Sure." Tristan said dryly. "Later, Gene." Tristan smirked as he walked away.

"I don't want you near that guy anymore. Understand me?" Dean said in a commanding tone.

"Ye-yes. I'll do my best." Rory replied scared.

"NO! You'll stay way from him!" Dean replied.

"That'll be kind of hard Dean, as he is my neighbor, he seems to be friends with my brother, and I will be going to the same school as him." Rory reasoned.

"Just don't be alone with him. Who knows what he could do." Dean said while his hands slide up her shirt rubbing her sides. Rory really wanted to puke. "Go get dressed." He commanded.

"What?" Rory asked coming out her thoughts of wanting to puke her huge breakfast.

"Get dressed, we're going out." Dean again commanded.

"I- I can't. I have to finish unpacking." Rory said.

"You can finish later."

"Actually, Lane's here to help me."

"You were lying to me?" Dean's voice raised, but not loud enough for anyone in the kitchen to hear, but loud enough for someone in the hall to.

"N-no." Rory stammered. _Whack! _Dean smacked Rory clear across the face. Tristan clenched his fists trying not to run out there and beat the shit out of Dean. If Rory needed him, she'd let him know.

"Don't lie to me!" Dean said rather forcefully.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want you to get mad." Rory apologized with tears in her eyes.

"So you lie to me? What else have you lied about?"

"N-nothing."

"You don't sound too sure."

"I am though." Rory said calmly, trying to convince him.

"I have to go."

"Bye." She leaned up to kiss him, and he kissed her bruising hard. He bit her lip, causing it to bleed.

"Remember what I said." He said in a threatening low tone. She nodded, willing the tears not to fall. As she closed the door behind him, Tristan quickly walked into the foyer. She hadn't noticed him, but when the door was shut and she collapsed crying, she was grateful he was there to catch her. He led her upstairs, ignoring the fact that she was protesting it. He left her in her room without a word and returned to the kitchen.

"Uh, there was a neighbor at the door. I started talking to them, too. Uh, Rory's upstairs, she had to use the bathroom. I got to go. I'll bring these back later." He referenced the clothing he was wearing, before running out of the kitchen. He ran all the way home, and instantly went to his gym, hitting the punching bag with full force. It swung so hard it was about to break off the cord it hung from. He pounded it again and again, before letting out an irritated and frustrated cry.

The people in the kitchen had stopped talking when Tristan had burst in, and was still quiet.

"That was weird." Lane pointed out.

"Yeah," was the only response, which came from Candy. Candy was only 19, and fit in with teens perfectly. She was more like a friend, possibly sister, than a maid now. "I guess I should start the dishes." She shooed away the teens and the adults. Still bewildered they split off, heading up to the rooms.

Rory sat in her bed, crying. No longer because of Dean, but because she thought Tristan cared, but he obviously didn't. She shouldn't have been so stupid as to believe Tristan DuGrey was different than any other rich, spoiled, Hartford clone.

Lane came in to find her weeping on her bed.

"Ror, what's wrong?" Lane asked.

"He hates me. How could I be so stupid?" Rory cried, now into her friends shoulder.

"Who hates you?"

"Tristan. He… just left…" Rory couldn't explain it to Lane.

"I'm totally lost, but that's okay! Come on, he left, so let's get dressed and go shopping or actually unpack your stuff, or something." Lane tried to cheer her friend up.

"Okay." Rory sniffled walking into her closet. She pulled out a simple denim skirt, and a sleeveless hooded shirt. She grabbed her flip-flops and other necessary items and headed for her bathroom. "I'll be out in a few. Borrow whatever you need."

"Kay." Lane changed into some of Rory's clothes while Rory cleaned up and changed.

"Shopping?" Rory asked.

"Let's go. Should we bring Lorelai?"

"Yeah."

"Hey mom?" Rory called entering Lorelai's room.

"Yeah, sweets?"

"Want to go shopping with us?"

"I have to take Dave to the doctors. You know check out his hand."

"Oh, alright. I'll get Matt to drive us. Come on, Kim."

"Okay, Gilmore!"

As Matt pulled out of the drive way, Rory saw Tristan playing basketball in his driveway. He looked at her with what she thought was a cold expression. In actuality, he was trying to keep himself calm. Looking at her only made him want to kill Dean, and hold her never letting anyone near her.

Okay, title makes no sense right now, but it will after the next chapter! R&R - Brie


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:...Become lost.

For the rest of the week, Tristan and Rory ignored each other. They barely said a word to each other, other than required pleasantries. It was eating at Rory and Tristan, as well. Both wanted to make peace, but unsure of what really happened. Chilton started today, and neither knew how to deal with seeing each other all day. Chris had spent time at Tristan's when Rory was home, and Tristan only came over when Rory was in Stars Hollow.

It was currently 5:15 am, and Rory's alarm was… _Mooing? Why is there mooing?_ Rory peeked open her eyes to find that her mother had switched her alarm clock with a mooing alarm clock. She inwardly groaned before getting up.

She headed into her bathroom, getting ready for her shower. She made sure her legs, under arms, unmentionable area, arms and upper lip were perfectly shaved, without a trace of hair. Body hair on girls was, as Lorelai described it, "Iwwy, iwwy, iw, icky." Her hair and body shared a similar sent of Jasmine and Lavender.

Forty-five minutes after being woken up, she emerged from her bathroom, just in time to hear her brother scream as his alarm went off. Lorelai obliviously confused the clocks, because Chris' alarm clucked, and he was afraid of chickens. Ironic, no?

Rory laughed and headed to her closet. Her uniform hung neatly in there, with her shoes and socks sitting on top of a drawer next to the outfit. She dressed and tied her neck tab. She left her Mary Jane's for the moment, and headed to her vanity. She brushed her long hair, and pulled it into two French braids, and then at the base of her neck she braided the hair in one. She ended it with a navy blue ribbon that matched her uniform.

Normally she only wore make-up when she was going out to a party or when Dean made her. Today she decided she would put on cover up, just to make sure her face showed no redness or bruising. Dean had slapped her again after she laughed when his soda spilled all over himself. She also took slightly smoky blue eyeliner, and lightly lined her eyes. She put on clear lip gloss and took one last look at herself. She looked fake to herself. The uniform was _too_ flattering. Lorelai must have fixed what she did two days earlier.

Rory refused to be like 'those girls' and have her skirt shorter than intended. Instead she made Lorelai hem it to come to half way down her knee cap. However, now it showed off her well toned legs, which 'she didn't have', and where her socks stopped above her knee. Her blouse was tight, but not as tight as it could have been. It showed her off with out flaunting her. Luckily, she could hide behind the blazer; unfortunately, it was about 89 degrees out already, and it was only 6:30. She slipped on her shoes and headed out into the hall.

"Hey." She greeted a sleepy and nerve-racked Chris.

"I hate your mother." He grumbled.

"She made a mistake. I got a mooing clock." Rory reasoned.

"Okay, I don't hate her." He said as they headed toward the stairs. "Food?"

"Coffee." After a moment, "Then, food." Chris laughed and his sister joined them. They walked into the kitchen to see Candy and Tristan talking.

"Morning sweetheart." Chris said smoothly. Candy playfully rolled her eyes and laughed before turning to the stove.

"Morning, Candy." Rory greeted happily. She hadn't actually _noticed_ Tristan yet.

"My, my, Mary, you know you can't eat candy in the morning." Tristan said with his 'I just made you blush smirk.' She caught the double meaning, and glared.

"What are you doing here DuGrey?" She asked ignoring him.

"I'm driving you and Chris to school. Did he not tell you?"

"WHAT?" Rory shrieked.

"Umm... Yeah." Chris shoved the eggs Candy just placed in front of him in his mouth. Rory groaned.

"Coffee. Now." She growled, not necessarily at Candy, but in general. By now Candy knew to always have coffee made. She even made a pot before she left at night for them if they woke up in the middle of the night. Really it was to hold them over while they made more. Candy handed her a large cup, and placed her French toast in front of her, then handed Tristan some. "Why are you eating breakfast in my kitchen?"

"Because I came over early. And Candy just loves me." He winked at Candy, who raised one eyebrow and headed back to the pantry. Rory ate her food in silence. Fifteen minutes later, Lorelai and Christopher were downstairs breaking some of the tension in the room.

"You gave me the clucking alarm clock." Chris stated as his father opened his mouth to ask what was wrong.

"Sorry." Lorelai said meekly.

"Let's go." Rory said hopping off her stool. Chris and Tristan followed, all three saying good-bye to Christopher, Lorelai, and Candy.

Rory was silent on the drive to Chilton. They'd taken the BMW, although Rory preferred the Camero, they all did. But, Tristan had an image to maintain. They all did now. None of them were the rockers they were a week ago. Rory knew she was fake. She knew Tristan would be. Chris she wasn't sure about it, but he did like to fit in where ever he was.

"So, you guys nervous?" Tristan asked breaking the silence that was scaring him.

"What are you, Mom?" Rory asked spitefully.

"Chilton's a tough place, little girl." He snapped back.

"I guess starting a new school is weird, but no, we aren't scared." Chris answered, silently wishing their arguing would end.

"Oh, so you are speaking for me too now?" Rory asked as the car came to a halt.

"Ror-"

"Just leave me alone." She climbed out of the back, and walked past her brother and Tristan. Tristan tried his damnedest to keep his eyes off those legs, but it wasn't working.

"Stop." Chris commanded.

"Sorry." Tristan replied. But Tristan wasn't the only one staring at her legs, or her. A lot of guys were.

Rory approached her locker, and began turning the combination into it. A guy walked up behind her and whispered in her ear, "Hey, baby."

"Excuse me?" She whirled around to face this asshole. He was good looking, tall brunette with dark green eyes. Smirk similar to Tristan's, only she didn't go weak in the knees at it.

"You new?" He asked placing an arm on either side of her against the lockers, effectively pinning her.

"Ye-"

"Mary, Mary, Mary. Two minutes and already cheating on me. I'm wounded." Tristan saw the scene transpiring and decided to intervene.

"Tris, what do you want?" Rory asked, thankful for the interruption.

"Well, Allen, here, seems to be pinning my girlfriend against a locker, so I thought I'd break up the show."

"Girlfriend?" Allen asked skeptically.

"Brought her to school. Ask her brother."

"Whatever." Allen stalked off, back to his friends.

"Why did you do that?" Rory demanded, now facing her 'boyfriend.'

"I was saving you. I thought that part was obvious."

"Why did you say I was your girlfriend?"

"Because they don't care who is with whom. If they want you, they'll get you. One way or another."

"I have a boyfriend. And if that makes no difference, then how did saying I was yours make a difference?"

"Simple. I'm the King." He turned around so he didn't have to look at her saying the next part. "Keep you safe to go back to Bagboy." He said hurt evident in his voice only to Rory. He walked away, leaving a shocked Rory behind. She wanted to cry again, only not here. She adjusted her bag, and headed to homeroom.

In homeroom she met Paris Geller and Louise Grant. Luckily Chris was in her homeroom. She politely excused herself to talk to him.

"What's wrong?" He asked as his sister walked over to him, placing her head on his shoulder.

"Girlfriend?" One of the guys Chris was talking to asked.

"Sister." Chris snapped. He hated people always thought he and Rory were together.

"Huh?"

"Twins." They replied. "SO what's wrong?" Chris asked again.

"I don't get him."

"Bible boy?"

"One minute he's saving me, the next he's throwing it back in my face."

"Who's Bible Boy?" Jake, the nameless 'Girlfriend, Huh?' kid, asked.

"Nonya."

"What?"

"Nonya business!" Rory said giggling. She and Chris came up with that when they were 8 and didn't want to tell Michel where they hid his reservations book.

"You two are weird." He said, and the rest of the guys walked off.

"Anyway, what exactly happened?" Chris asked as the teacher walked in.

"Seats." He barked. Everyone found a seat and waited for attendance to be called.

"Gamara." "Here." "Gerald." "Yo." "Geller." "Present." "Gilmore-Hayden."

"Um...It's just Hayden." Rory replied.

"Glutkowski." "Here." "Gordon." "Here." "Graiffer." "Here, sir." "Grant." "Morning, Mr. P." "Hayden."

"Chris?"

"Is there another Hayden?" The teacher asked irritated.

"Yes." They answered together. The whole class erupted into laughs.

"No, there is a Gilmore-Hayden, and a Hayden."

"No, I told you, my name is just Rory Hayden."

"The paper says Lorelai Gilmore-Hayden. If that's not your name, get out." The teacher said seriously annoyed. Rory didn't mind the Gilmore, after all it was her name, but it was either Gilmore or Hayden, she couldn't have both, and didn't want both. She grabbed her things and left the classroom. Chris suppressed a laugh.

"Hilliard." The teacher went right back to business.

In the hallway, Rory found Tristan and some brunette pressed into a locker, making out. She looked on with disgust, and felt tears beginning to form. She willed them away, and walked past them. She was almost invisible. Almost. Tristan saw her.

"Mary?"

"It's Rory!"

"Obviously if you are already in trouble. Then I do believe I should call you Lorelai."

"They said my name wrong!" She said still agitated. The girl Tristan was 'using' was forgotten and he walked over to her.

"What?" He said with a small laugh.

"They said Gilmore-Hayden. I corrected him, but was ignored. Then he said Hayden, and Chris asked, 'Chris?' and he said is there another Hayden. We answered yes, and he said no, there is a Gilmore-Hayden, and a Hayden. I freaked and was told if that wasn't my name to leave. So, I did. And I have no idea where I am going."

"Right, come on." He threw his arm around her shoulder, and led her to the Principal's office, which was the opposite direction she was walking.

The brunette who was left alone looked on with pure hatred. No girl had ever taken Tristan's attention from her, especially while doing as they were. However, she was completely forgotten by Tristan, but not Rory. She couldn't get the images of them pressed into the lockers together out of her head. He really didn't care about her the way she thought. He was just another experienced player; King of Chilton. Tristan noticed the look on her face.

"What's wrong?"

"Hmm? Nothing. Well, something. Why weren't you in a class?" Rory asked beating around her really question.

"It's the same thing every year. Besides I was, _preoccupied_, as you saw."

"Oh, is she your girlfriend?"

"Summer, nah. We use each other. She's queen 'round here. I don't do girlfriends. I mean, I used to, but after Summer ended it at the end of 8th grade, they only lasted about a week or so before I moved on."

"So you're a player?" She said with some disdain in her voice.

"Not all of us are _perfect _boyfriend material, Mary."

"What is your problem?" She demanded.

"Me? Nothing. I'm perfect." He said sarcastically.

"You sure think highly of yourself." Rory commented.

"Nope. The whole female populous thinks higher. They say I'm more like God."

"Correction-"

"The guys think so too? I don't know. You think?"

"Quite often. I meant the whole female populous doesn't. Unless, that is, I'm not female."

"You said."

"Oh really?"

"Really." Rory did something completely out of her nature. She stopped Tristan in the hallway, and quickly pressed her lips to his. He responded instantly, and soon his tongue was gliding over her bottom lip, asking for entrance. She granted it, and his tongue easily entered her mouth. She was really beginning to enjoy it, when an annoyed voice called from behind her.

"Mr. DuGrey." Tristan reluctantly was pulled back to earth.

"Yes, Headmaster Charleston?" He greeted smoothly, as if nothing was going on. Rory's cheeks were bright red as she slowly turned to face the headmaster.

"How many times must I tell you, the halls of Chilton are not your personal make out area? And you young lady, I assume you are new. You are supposed to be in Homeroom, not Kissing 101."

"It was more like Kissing 103." Rory blurted, before catching herself. "Sorry, sir. I was trying to prove a point to Tristan."

"Get to class. **_Both_** of you."

"Actually, sir, Ms. Hayden was kicked out of class. I was in the hall and showed her the way here." Rory now realized they were next to the office. Charleston mumbled something along the lines of good god.

"Ms. Hayden, come with me."

"Yes, sir. Bye Tris. Thanks."

"Bye, Mary." Tristan walked off.

"Now, Miss Hayden, what did you do?"

"He said my name wrong." Rory said sheepishly.

Fifteen minutes later, Rory was walking back to her classroom. Again she found Tristan with Summer. She felt like her heart had just been cut out. It shouldn't matter though, right? She had Dean. Dean… who she _loved_. Who was she kidding? She'd fallen for Tristan DuGrey, and now she'd just have to act like him; put a thick cement wall around her heart. Luckily, she was passing them, and they didn't notice her.

..new..

Tristan walked back to where he had been earlier with Summer. Luckily she was still there.

"Hey."

"Where'd you go?" She said annoyed as could be.

"Escorting Mary to the principal."

"Why?"

"My friend's twin sister. They just moved in across the street a week ago."

"Oh."

"Shall we resume then?" Summer pulled him to her and they went right back to what they were doing. He needed to get that kiss with Rory out of his head. She was with Bagboy, not him. She didn't want his help, he wouldn't give it.

Rory re-entered her classroom, only to receive evil looks from the teacher.

"What are you doing back?" He demanded.

"Here." She handed him her new schedule, which clearly said, and -as a bonus effect thanks to the secretary she'd become friends with- was in bold, italics, underlined, and highlighted in pink, **_HAYDEN_**, Lorelai. He grumbled as she took a seat.

"What did you do?" Chris whispered. She handed him the schedule and he laughed.

"Also, I kissed Tristan."

"What?"

"Doesn't matter. He's in the hall with his ex- Summer."

"What's a summer?"

"Being mom? Her name is Summer."

"HAYDEN." The teacher said. The twins shut up and paid attention.

Rory and Chris ate lunch in the library, each reading a different book. Rory read a book of poems, while Chris read a book of Poe's.

They were going to Stars Hollow, so Lorelai picked them up from school. Rory luckily had avoided Tristan all day. They spent the day at the inn, helping out, before heading home. Tomorrow they would start their real schedules at school, and at work, where they would be after school. Rory would be at the Inn, and Chris would be at Luke's Diner.

As Rory climbed into bed that night, her mind wandered to the kiss she and Tristan shared. It meant so much to her, but obviously nothing to him. She opened the book of poems she'd been reading at lunch and found the one she'd already known by heart after a few hours. She read it to herself, and as she drifted off to sleep, she recited, "Don't let me down, my love; I may become lost if you do."

Does it make sense now? R&R please!


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry it took so long, I was angry at Gilmore Girls, also my beta was busy. Anyway, here's the new part, its not that long, sorry, but more will be coming. Dragyn, my muse, decided she wanted to work on a crossover idea. That should be up when i'm done with this one. Enjoy!

Chapter 6: You hurt the ones you love

Rory started her first literal day of Chilton the next morning. She became more fake as she left her hair down, and applied a little more make-up. She knew there was no bruise or swelling left, but she put as much cover up as possible.

"I'm covering my true self from those behind the masks; how original." She mumbled to herself. She put everything she needed together before heading downstairs. She skipped breakfast, per say and drank two cups of coffee before Tristan wandered into the kitchen.

"Waiting for me Mare?"

"No but I was expecting you; hence why I didn't eat my breakfast. I didn't want to puke it all up." Rory replied icily.

"Is this about yesterday, cause I-"

"Do that sorta thing all the time, right? I get it. It was nothing, so let's not remind ourselves of the horrible kiss." Rory cut him off. Tristan looked actually hurt at her words, but the mask he wore around everyone went up when Candy entered.

"Oh, Rory, you're up early. Good Morning, Tristan." Candy said scared at the sight of them at first.

"Morning." Rory mumbled.

"Morning, Candy." Tristan said while staring at the side of Rory's face.

"Are you going to eat today, Tristan?"

"No."

"Rory, French Toast?"

"I'm not eating."

"Did I miss something?"

"No, I just don't feel like eating." Rory stormed out of the kitchen, heading for the Library as Chris walked in.

"Where's she going?" Chris asked a frustrated Tristan.

"How would I know?" Tristan snapped.

"Sorry. So Candy, breakfast?"

"Oh, you're not joining the hunger strike?"

"What hunger strike?"

"Well, Rory and Tristan aren't eating breakfast this morning."

"Why?"

"Because we're not hungry!" Tristan snapped again. He muttered an apology before saying something about his car and 10 minutes. Chris just sighed and looked at Candy.

"Sorry, I can't help you. And you can't help them. They need to work things out themselves. But if they tripped over your foot and into a janitor's closet, getting locked in together, well, it wouldn't be your fault they're clumsy." With that Candy went to wake Lorelai and Christopher, seeing as they were oversleeping, again. Chris headed to the library to get his sister.

…next…

Tristan paced next to his car. Did it really mean nothing to her? Why was she acting that way? It was a great kiss, and she kissed him, to prove a point. And now it was his fault? And it was a mistake? And it definitely _was not_ a horrible kiss. How was it his fault?

Tristan was pulled out of his thoughts by his cell phone ringing.

"Hello?"

"Baby?"

"Who is this? Summer?"

"Who else?

"Why did you just call me baby?"

"Aren't we back together?"

"Umm…" Rory and Chris crossed the street, Chris looking scared of Rory, and walking faster than normal, but looked slow compared to Rory who was practically sprinting across the street. "Sum-" Tristan started as he turned to see Rory opening his car door. "Rory-" He began seeing her face, which looked rather hurt.

"Save it. I don't care." She said as she shut the door waiting for him to get off the phone. He looked over at Chris who simply shrugged.

"Summer, we are not together. Sorry if you misunderstood. Good Bye." He hung up before she had a chance to say a word. He slid into the car, and looked back at Rory with pleading eyes. She simply turned her head away.

He started the car, and began pulling out when his phone rang again. He ignored it, but after the third ring, Rory reached forward and took it. "HEY!" He yelled, but Rory opened the phone anyway.

"Hello?" She asked in a ditsy giggling voice.

"Hi, I'm looking for Tristan." Summer said not at all affected by the fact another girl was answering his phone.

"He's kind of, _giggles_, busy right now." Rory said in the same tone.

"He can multitask. Give him the phone."

"Wow, you're slow. There was no one with him 5 minutes ago when you were on the phone and he dumped you. He doesn't want to talk to you, he's ignoring your calls so just buy some dignity and don't lose it this time!" Rory screeched into the phone, in her semi-normal tone. She closed the phone and set it back down next to Tristan.

"Why did you do that?" He asked as he parked at Chilton.

"So she would stop calling." Rory replied annoyed.

"What was with the act?"

"I guess I'm the only one who stays away when your mouth is on another girl." Rory said matter-of-factly before storming away from the car.

"What? WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?" He called after her. He stood there for about a minute, and then realized why she was being so cold and why she said the kiss meant nothing. _Damn Summer! "_RORY!" He screamed running after her. He'd lost her in the crowd, and by the time he made it to her locker, she was gone. He was met by Summer instead.

"Tristan, where you looking for me?" She said bubbly as he leaned against Rory's locker.

"What? Didn't I 'dump' you this morning?" He asked irritated.

"Then why are you at my locker?" She asked.

"I'm not. I was at Rory's locker, looking for Rory." He said walking away. Summer looked hurt and annoyed as he walked away.

…next…

"Hayden, C."

"Here."

"Hayden, L."

"Here."

The rest of attendance was taken, and the morning announcements came on. Soon the bell rang, and everyone headed for first period. Upon arriving, Rory found Tristan sitting there. He looked up at her, and his eyes instantly changed from the emotionless blue stones they normally were to the warm blue pools Rory usually got lost in.

"Rory," he tried again, but was cut off by Chris, incidentally.

"Ror, where'd you go?" He asked coming up behind her.

"To class." She said irritated.

"Oh, why didn't you wait for me?"

"Did I know you had first period with me?"

"I guess not."

"Seats." The teacher said walking in. After no one moved, only looked at him confused, "Anywhere." Everyone situated themselves. Being the room was in a crescent, Chris, Rory, and Tristan sat in a Triangle, with Tristan behind Rory, and Chris between them to their left. Mr. Medina, their history teacher, began his introduction to the class, also assigning homework early in the class for whoever didn't want to listen to get something done. Rory felt a note being pushed into her arm on her right, where the teacher wouldn't see. She reluctantly took it, and opened it.

'R- I'm sry if u saw me w/ Sum aft our kiss. I was trying to frgt it. Not that it was bad, but u r still w/ Dean. I'm so sry. Pls 4gv me? -T'

'Tristan- You're right I am with Dean, so stop trying. You don't even care about that. -Rory.'

'R- Wud u prefer I beat the hell out of ur abusive b/f? Cos that's what wud happen if I 'care'. And I do care. -T'

'Tris- No you don't. And he's not abusive. Okay, so maybe he is, but what do expect me to do? -Rory'

'R- Break up with him? -T'

'Tris- Right, sorry, Dean, I'm breaking up with you because you are abusive. Oh yeah, please hit me again because I was being stupid. I think not. -Ror'

'Ror- He won't hurt you. Don't do it in person, then he can't. -Tris'

'Tris- Says who? Who will protect me, Tristan? -Rory.'

'I will, god! Haven't I said that already?'

'No you haven't.'

'Yes, I have. Why would I tell you to do something that could endanger you?'

"I don't know." Rory said frustrated, attracting the teacher's attention. Rory and Tristan both sank in their seats. Mr. Medina went on with class. Rory and Tristan stopped note passing, but the note had gotten knocked on the floor, and a curious Chris picked it up.

…next…

Tristan caught up with Rory after class.

"Why don't you believe me?"

"Because you are you."

"That's not really a reason!"

"Yes, it is."

"No it's not. Not when there is something between us."

"Yeah, about 3 feet of space missing." Frustrated with her, he slammed her against a locker, and kissed her passionately. Rory lost herself in the kiss, before Tristan pulled back. "I can't, not even just because of me. I owe Lane and Dave so much. I can't put them and the guys in danger." Rory said as tears threatened to fall.

"Then he doesn't have to know." Tristan whispered while kissing her again. Rory couldn't deny that there were feelings there, she just wasn't sure. If Dean found out, she could wind up dead, but for some reason she believed Tristan when he said he'd protect her.

"If he finds out…" She trailed off.

"He won't." Tristan replied firmly. She believed him, but pulled away from him, and continued to her class. He watched her walk away, before following her to their class.

…next…

Chris sat in the classroom, and opened the note. He suddenly became very aware of too many things. He ran as quickly as he could to his next class, praying Tristan or Rory, or both, were there. To his relief they were, and Rory and Tristan were sitting in the front, Rory all the way to the side, and Tristan next to her. Chris sat behind Rory, he was more livid than he'd thought. Class hadn't started yet, so he started talking to Rory.

"So Ror, anything you want to tell me?" He asked beyond pissed.

"You saw?" Rory asked whipping around.

"You are very lucky I haven't gone to kill him yet." This confused Rory slightly, but she continued anyway.

"I know you don't like Dean-" She began, going to say 'so don't bitch at me for liking Tristan,'

"Exactly why I'd kill him. Why didn't you tell me?"

"What? What are _you _talking about?" Tristan interjected, thoroughly confused.

"Dean." He said barely answering Tristan before he continued questioning Rory, whose face was white. "Why didn't you tell me he hits you?" Both of them fell over from shock. Tristan was able to catch himself, but he also had to catch Rory, who was falling over completely. Thankfully the teacher walked in. She instantly began taking attendance.

"Hayden."

"Here." Chris answered when the first Hayden was called.

"Hay- oh we seem to have a type-o." She laughed, becoming human suddenly. The whole class relaxed.

"Actually, there are two of us." Chris said, as Rory's shock hadn't been completely over.

"Really? Oh yes, Lorelai. There you are." She said talking to the name.

"She goes by Rory." Tristan said. Rory finally hearing her name snapped out of her trance.

"I'm right here." She said.

"Oh, alright then." Then she went back into strict teacher mode, and called the rest of attendance. Most of the class became rigid again. "So, this year, you will be covering English Lit. We will start off with Shakespeare. Right now we will read a short biography of the author, and seeing as we have a whole hour, screen tests." She said landing somewhere in between the two former personalities. Rory and Chris made a mental note that she must be bipolar.

"Um, screen tests?" Tristan asked slightly raising his hand.

"Thank you for raising your hand, Tristan." She answered half sarcastically. "We will be performing different scenes from his plays. One group will do a scene from Romeo and Juliet; another will do one from Hamlet, Macbeth, Othello, and A Midsummer Night's Dream. Your groups will be based on your screen tests." She explained. A chorus of 'O's and Uh's' came her way.

Rory knew she'd end up with the theatre geeks. She was actually a pretty good actress. She'd been a minor lead in all of SHH's plays. The passionate actresses got the leads. That she was thankful for. She didn't know that Tristan was also a good actor. She knew Chris had some chance of being with her. Out of a class of 30, and 5 plays, there were going to be 5-10 leads, and 20 -25 others. One to two leads and three to four minors for each group, as well as a director/ substitute.

"Open you textbooks. Everyone have one?" She asked.

"Actually, Miss Branch, I did not receive one."

"It's Mrs. and that would be because you, Mr. DuGrey, skipped homeroom yesterday."

"Well, Miss Branch, I escorted a friend to the office because she was asked to leave class, while I was on my way to homeroom."

"Your charm won't work Mr. DuGrey; just get a textbook from the back." Tristan stood up, and did as he was told. "Alright everyone, page 15. It's actually more like page forty." She joked, and everyone, even Rory, laughed.

She didn't want the class to end. Mrs. Branch was turning out to be her favorite teacher. They'd begun the screen tests, since the biography was only 5 minutes long. 2/3 of the class was done, and the others would be done tomorrow. Rory was assured a lead part, much to her displeasure. Tristan and Chris were told they'd have leads as well. Unfortunately, unless there were 4 more great guy leads, Chris wouldn't be in her group. They couldn't have her kissing her brother now could they?

…next…

The second the bell rang, Chris repeated his question she never answered.

"Why didn't you tell me he hits you? Why did you tell Tristan before me?"

"This is not the place for this." Rory said almost whimpering from guilt.

"After school, you better have a good excuse, Ror." Chris was no longer willing to kill Dean, as he'd just realized she'd told a stranger over him. He looked hurt, and Rory and Tristan both saw it. Rory looked at Tristan for help as Chris brushed past her with his head down.


	7. Chapter 7

RoryNDean4eva: I don't like Dean, this is my opinion of Dean, if you read past A/N's I state I don't like dean and that he won't be portrayed nicely. Thanks for reading anyway, though, it means a lot!

Due to a not so exact translation, the translations can be found at the bottom.

Also Jess is a little…umm… OOC? Just read, you'll understand…

Chapter 7: I love…

Tristan ran after Chris.

"Chris. Wait up." Against his better judgment, Chris stopped walking.

"What?" He said clearly annoyed.

"She didn't tell me." He started explaining.

"Then how do you know?" He asked snapped.

"I saw it."

"You saw it, and that asshole is still out on the streets?" Chris screamed. This attracted more people's attention than the original argument had.

"No, I saw the signs, and then when I did see it, I knew I couldn't do anything then, and I was there to pick up her pieces at the time. She doesn't want to break up with him."

"Why?" Chris asked calmer.

"I don't know. You need to talk to her, don't shut her out." Tristan reasoned with him. Chris only nodded and headed to his third period class, while Tristan headed to his German class. The school was really dense, so he was taking German this year, rather than take a language he couldn't already speak.

…next…

Tristan walked in to find Rory in his class. Her eyes were glossy with tears, but they wouldn't fall. She hadn't perfected her mask yet.

"You okay?" He asked putting his books on the desk next to her, and crouching next to her, rubbing her back.

"D-did you talk to him?" Her voice broke half way through, but she kept going.

"Yeah, he's going to talk to you. He said he won't shut you out. I told him as much as I could with out over-stepping my place."

"Thanks." He kissed her head after standing. He sat down and the teacher started class.

"Willkommen, führen Sie nicht diese Kategorie, es sei denn Sie bereits Deutsches sprechen oder Sie einen großen Tutor haben. Wenn Sie wissen, was ich sage, erhalten Sie die Hölle aus meiner Kategorie heraus. Sie sollten in einer vorgerückten Kategorie oder in einer anderen Sprache sein."(1) Tristan laughed as she spoke. "Sie verstehen Deutsches, Herrn DuGrey?"(2)

"Ja brachte Frau, mein Großvater mir Deutsches an einem jungen Alter bei." (3) Tristan replied. Everyone was stunned as the words flowed off his tounge with ease. He didn't stumble at all.

"Dann warum sind Sie in meiner Kategorie?" (4) She asked.

"Meine Freundin nimmt Ihre Kategorie, und sie hat eine fleckenlose akademische Aufzeichnung. Ich möchte sie unterstützen, wenn ich sie so halte. Auch ich dachte, daß ich mein Wissen setzen sollte, um Gebrauch zu verbessern." (5) He replied, shocking everyone even more.

"Very well then, Mr. DuGrey. You can help your fellow students so they may actually pass. Übrigens ist wer Ihre Freundin?" (6)

"Fräulein Hayden, Frau." Tristan smiled, looking over at Rory briefly. (7)

"Sie scheint, sehr glücklich zu sein."(8)

"Ich bin das glückliche."(9)

"Alright, seeing as Mr. DuGrey can actually speak German, he will be assisting you. If you need help, bother him." From there she started teaching.

"I didn't know you spoke German." Rory whispered.

"You never asked."

"So."

"So?"

"So."

"Herr DuGrey, beenden bitte Ihr Flirten und speichern es für die Hallways oder jemand anderes Klassenzimmer." (10) Tristan looked at Rory and mouthed we've been caught.

"Traurig, Frau." (11)

…next…

After class, Paris Gellar and Louise Grant walked up to them.

"So, DuGrey, getting your claws into the new girl?"

"Actually, she puts her claws in me." This merited him an elbow from Rory. Paris and Louise were open mouthed.

"So, Rory, was it?" Louise said. Rory nodded. "We were wondering if you wanted to hang out after school tomorrow, like go to the mall or something."

"Sure."

"Okay, we'll see you later. Bye. Later, Tris." Tristan had to get her back; she knew he hated being called Tris.

"Bye, _Louis_. Au revoir, Paris." Tristan said and walked away with Rory, who called good-bye over her shoulder.

…next…

Rory and Tristan had the rest of their classes together, but Rory spent her lunch in the library, while Chris went to lunch with Tristan. After school, she met Chris at her locker.

"Ror, why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know how. And I didn't want to. If I didn't say anything, I thought it would go away. That it was something he was going through. I'm really sorry. I didn't mean for Tristan to find out before you, okay? It just happened. That night at the party, Tristan came out and I was crying. He held me, and from there things happened. He saw Dean slap me that next morning."

"That's who was at the door?"

"Yeah. Anyway, he couldn't react because then Dean would've made things worse. He caught me when I fell over crying after I closed the door. He took me up stairs, and then he left. Please don't hate either of us." Rory begged as they headed toward the car.

"Why won't you break up with him? I know you like Tristan, and you've cheated on Dean, something you would've never done."

"I can't."

"Yes, you can, you have us on your side." He said, as they met up with Tristan at the car. Tristan gave her a warm smile. It lifted her spirit a little.

"Maybe. I'll think about it, okay?" She directed the okay more towards Tristan than Chris. His smile faded a little, but it stayed. He nodded and entered the car, followed by Rory and Chris. Rory sat up front, and held Tristan's hand tightly.

…next…

The following afternoon found her at the mall with Paris, Louise, and a girl named Madelyn.

"Where to next?" Madelyn said rather cheery. They already had 5 bags each. Paris was supposedly lightening up, and Rory was letting go.

"Coffee?" Rory pleaded.

"Okay." They all agreed, heading over to the Café in the mall.

Sitting down with their lattes, the girls decided to get to know Rory better.

"So, Gilmore, what's with you and Tristan?" Paris asked. For some reason she liked Rory and didn't want her to get hurt by Tristan.

"We're neighbors. We're just friends. Why?"

"Friends or FWB?" Louise asked.

"What?"

"Friends with Benefits." Madelyn explained.

"Oh, um. I'm not sure."

"Have you slept with him?" Louise asked bluntly.

"No."

"So what have you done?"

"Accidentally made out a few times."

"How do you accidentally make out?" Paris asked.

"I have a boyfriend. The sessions weren't intentional." Rory explained.

"Oh, a b/f, huh? What's he like?" Louise asked wanting more dirt.

"Oh, um. He's tall, handsome, works at the local market in Stars Hollow."

"Stars Hollow? Hometown?" Madelyn asked.

"Yeah." Rory said smiling. She always got like that when it came to Stars Hollow.

"Anyway, how long have you and the bagboy been together?" Paris asked. Rory chuckled. Tristan often referred to him as bagboy also.

"About a year or so."

"Not sure?" Louise teased.

"I just really don't care how long I've been with him."

"Trouble in paradise?" Paris asked.

"No." Rory answered quickly. "What about you guys, do any of you have boyfriends?"

"No, I can't stay down to one guy. Too many problems with it in the past, you know?" Louise said, her mood changing a little.

"I just haven't found a guy that has peeked my interest yet."

"No one is nearly mature enough at that school."

"So, you want a male version of you?" Rory said accidentally.

"No, I want someone who can be mature when they have to be, but can have fun. I need someone to help me loosen up." Rory made a mental note to try to talk to Matt.

"Oh, yeah, what's up with your brother? Is he single?" Louise asked.

"Yeah, but I don't know if he's up for the whole one night stand thing."

"Well, I'll work on him. I love his eyes."

"I don't think she wants to hear about his eyes, seeing as she sees them every time she looks in a mirror." Paris commented.

"Oh yeah, twins, sorry." Louise apologized. 'Chris and Louise? Hm...maybe.'

"So, Nine West?" Madelyn asked getting up. They all agreed, but not before Rory got another coffee.

…next…

Rory walked around Stars Hollow with Lane a week later. Rory and Tristan were still being 'together' at school and at home, but she was still with Dean. Recently he'd been saying he loved her a lot, and if she took to long to respond, he'd get really angry.

She was wearing a red and black plaid skirt similar to her Chilton one, only it was much shorter. The tight black tank that went with it made many guys to stop and stare. Innocent Rory paid no attention to them. They were headed to the Hardware store. Upon entering, it was actually a diner.

"LUKE!" Rory called happily.

"Hey Rory, Lane." Luke answered. Jess, Luke's nephew, came down the stairs around this time.

"Bookworm?" Jess called in disbelief. He'd never seen her dressed that way.

"DODGER!" Rory exclaimed running to him, enveloping him in a huge hug. She'd known Jess her whole life. He moved to Stars Hollow when he was 7, and instantly became friends with Rory, calling her a bookworm.

"How've you been?" He asked getting her the coffee he knew she wanted.

"Good. I have so got to tell you about my neighbor, Tristan!" Many people didn't know, but Jess was actually gay. It was the only thing that wasn't on the gossip chain. He wasn't a sissy gay; more like a manly gay.

"Is he gay?" Jess whispered.

"No." Rory said aloud, but whispered, "He's mine, though." She smiled a giddy little smile.

"What about the Jolly Green Giant? Are there vegetables better than those?" This was there code. Dean was the J.G.G. They could talk about vegetables or whatever and no one knew enough to spread it around.

"Fresh is better, it's richer. Better for your health." She'd just said: he's better, he's rich, and he's better for me.

"Oh so the veggies have to be rich now?" He joked.

"Rich in protein." He works out.

"Too bad the veggie ain't happy." Too bad he's not gay. Lane sat there giggling. A few years ago, they gave her the privilege of knowing their code.

"For a sad veggie, you'd think it's happy. It's very rip. Not a single bruise." Lane entered the conversation here with: For a straight guy, you'd think he's gay. He's very hot, not at all ugly."

"Nice and firm." Rory agreed. Luke walked over, and quietly, joked,

"Jess, just because you're a fruit, doesn't mean you have to talk about them." They all laughed, and Jess replied.

"We were discussing Vegetables, Uncle Luke." He said all girly like. They continued to laugh. Luke went back to work. He knew they had their language, and picked up on a few things here and there.

"So I'm guessing you're not buying Jolly Green Giant anymore?" Jess asked. (You're not with Dean anymore.)

"No, I still buy them. I just use the Fresh when I get the chance." I'm still with Dean, I just use Tristan.

"Is that fair to the Fresh ones?" Jess asked, slightly disappointed in her.

"Well, the Giant's could poison me, and Fresh doesn't mind. They understand." Jess was about to ask, 'What the hell?' When J.G.G. walked in.

"Hey Dean." Jess said before he walked away.

"Dean, hi." Rory greeted him with a sweet kiss. She'd become very good at faking things.

"Hi. Lane."

"Hi. I think I'm going to go finish that conversation about Vegetables with Jess." She walked away.

"Your friends are weird." He said with disgust.

"That they are." Rory said with some affection, looking at them.

"Let's go." He turned toward the door grabbing her wrist. She pulled it back.

"I'm hanging out with Lane." She protested. That was wrong. He turned back around, the anger apparent in his eyes.

"What?" He asked sweetly.

"I'm hanging out with Lane, so let me say bye to her and Jess, please?"

"Sure." He said sweetly. She walked over to Jess and Lane.

"You should really switch to Fresh." He commented clearly annoyed.

…next…

"You don't care she uses you?" Matt asked.

"She's not using me." Tristan replied.

"Yes, she is. I love Rory to death, but don't you find it a _little_ weird that she's still with Dean?" Matt knew the whole situation. He, Chris, and Tristan were at the mall, hanging out. Chris was getting coffee. As much as he denied that he was addicted, he was.

"She's afraid to leave him. I really like her. If all I can have is part of her, for now I'm fine with that."

"What happens when you want more?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there." Matt decided to drop it for the time being, and focus on the girls headed their way.

…next…

Paris, Madelyn, and Louise were at the mall again.

"Oh, hey, look. There's Rory's brother."

"And there's Tristan and some guy."

"You guys go talk to Tristan. No doubt that's who Chris is with." Louise said.

"Sure." Paris and Madelyn headed to Tristan and Matt, while Louise headed to Chris.

"Chris, right?" She asked standing next to him in line.

"Yeah, um...you're Louise, right?"

"Yeah, we have homeroom and a couple of classes together."

"Right."

"How's Rory?"

"Good. She said you and…"

"Paris and Madelyn?" She offered.

"Yeah." Chris laughed slightly embarrassed. His laugh and smile made Louise go weak in the knees, never before had this happened.

"Yeah." She smiled also, suddenly becoming shy.

…next…

Paris and Madelyn approached Tristan and Matt.

"Hey Tristan." Madelyn said bubbly.

"Hey Maddie, Paris."

"Hi." Paris said flatly.

"Can we join you?" Madelyn asked.

"Um..." Tristan looked over at Chris, who was talking to Louise, and then over at Matt who shrugged. "Sure."

"I'm Madelyn." She introduced herself to Matt.

"I'm Matthew. And you are?" He asked naturally sweet. Paris smiled sincerely.

"Paris." Tristan tried to keep his laughter under control as Matt acted sweet to Paris.

"Quiet, it's cute." Madelyn whispered to him. Paris happened to be sitting next Matt at the table.

"Whatever you say, Maddie." Maddie was a nickname from him only. Tristan was like an older brother to her.

"Actually, I go to Stars Hollow High, in Stars Hollow." Matt said. Obviously, they were talking about school.

"Oh, you know Rory?" Madelyn said joining in.

"Yeah, she's like my little sister."

"So, how old are you?" Paris asked. She didn't seem to mind the tee-shirt reading 'You laugh because I'm different. I laugh because you're all the same.'

"17, you?"

"16."

"So, you're in Rory and Tristan's grade?"

"Yeah, I have homeroom with Rory and Chris."

"That's cool."

"Yeah."

"Wow. She hasn't insulted him yet!" Madelyn whispered to Tristan.

"I know. It's kind of scary." He joked back. Madelyn poked him. They started laughing. Paris and Matt looked over at them oddly.

…next…

"Oh, look, Madelyn and Paris are sitting with Tristan and Matt." Chris said trying to break the silence.

"Oh, yeah, well, we should join them after we get our coffees." Louise said.

"Yeah." Chris smiled again, and so did Louise. "Large latte. What do you want?"

"Oh, I can get my own."

"My treat. Please?"

"Large latte, too, please." They received their lattes and headed back to Tristan and the rest.

"Question."

"Maybe I have an answer." She giggled.

"How much does a polar bear weigh?"

"I don't know." She giggled again.

"Obviously enough to break the ice." He smiled. They both began laughing as they neared the table.

…next…

"Anyway, Matt, is it okay if I call you Matt?"

"Yeah, most people do. I just introduce my self as Matthew because some people prefer propriety."

"That's very considerate." Paris was at a loss.

"That got him major points." Tristan whispered.

"Definitely," Madelyn began, but was interrupted by Louise's giggling, and Chris' laughter. "Obviously, she broke the ice between them."

"I think he did. She wouldn't be laughing like that is she did it." Tristan responded.

"True. What's so funny?" She asked Louise, who was sitting down next to her, with Chris next to Paris.

"What he said."

"Told ya." Tristan slipped in.

"Hi, I'm Chris." Chris introduced himself.

"I know. I'm friends with Rory, and you're in my homeroom." Paris said what was considered informal for her.

"Hello, I'm Louise." Louise said stretching her dainty hand across the table to Matt.

"Matthew." He answered shaking it. Matt and Paris went back to their conversation, while Tristan and Madelyn explained to Louise and Chris what was going on. An hour later, Chris' watch beeped.

"I gotta get home, Friday Night Dinner." Chris groaned.

"You guys have to leave?" Paris asked disappointed.

"Only me and Chris." Tristan answered. That lifted Paris' mood, but not Louise's.

"Hey, why don't you guys come to our house tomorrow? The band's playing, and we're going to be hanging by the pool and stuff." Chris said.

"Sure." Louise accepted. The boys got up, said their good-byes, and left. Madelyn and Louise sat back and watched the scene of Paris flirting unfold even more.

…next…

Rory and Dean had gone to Dean's house. This scared Rory because no one was home there.

"You better stop questioning me in public." He stated angrily the second the front door closed.

"I'm sorry." Rory whispered.

"You've been dressing like a slut a lot lately. I think it's that school of yours."

"I'm sorry?" Rory whispered again.

"I also hear you've been hanging out with Tristan a lot."

"He won't leave me alone, I'm sorry. I'll try harder to stay away from him." Rory said again in a whisper.

"You've been sorry a lot."

"I'm sorry?" Rory said unsure. Dean slapped her across the face. She fought back the tears that were threatening to fall.

"Why do I put up with you?" He screamed at her.

"I don't know." She whimpered.

"Do you love me?" He asked suddenly.

"What?" She asked. She wasn't sure she heard him correctly.

"Do you love me?" He repeated.

"Yes, Dean, I love you." She said confidently. She was really beginning to perfect the art of lying.

"Good." He kissed her softly. Something shifted in Rory. She wasn't sure what. What if he was turning back into her old Dean? Then what would happen to her and Tristan? Who did she really love? Thankfully her thoughts were cut off by her watch.

"I have to get back to the inn; Friday night dinner."

"Let me walk you." He said sweetly and sincerely.

"Okay." She said. They left the house heading toward the inn.

…end…end…end…end…end…

Okay, done, that was my longest chapter ever! Hope you liked it. I'd been planning the Matt and Paris and Chris and Louise thing from the beginning, it just felt like a good place to through it in. So, as usual, RR, please! Also because there isn't an exact translation for the german:

1) Welcome, you will not pass this class, unless you already speak German or you have a very good tutor. If you know what I am saying, get the hell out of my class. You should be in an advanced class or in another language.

2) You understand German, Mr. DuGrey?

3) Ma'am my grandfather taught German to me at a young age.

4) Then why you are in my class?

5) My girlfriend takes your class, and she has a spotless academic recording. I would like to help her. Also I thought that I should put my knowledge to use.

6) By the way who is your girlfriend?

7) Miss Hayden, Ma'am.

8) She seems to be very lucky.

9) I am the lucky one.

10) Mr. DuGrey, please end your flirting and save it for the hallways or somebody else's classroom.

11) Sorry, Ma'am.


	8. Chapter 8

Lisa: Wow, I don't speak German, hence the mistakes, I used an online translator, which is why it doesn't translate back correctly. That's really cool that you're reading this. I hope you understand the English as well ; )

A/n I was taking a MAJOR risk with the whole Jess being gay thing. I'm glad ya'll liked it. Also, note that all stories have themes. Not always good ones, but they do. Anyone complaining about Dean, here's a hint. The title. Reference that with the themes comment, see what comes out, but keep it to yourself or email me if you think you've got it.

Chapter 8: The Bridges We Cross, We Mustn't Burn

They were going to her grandparents' earlier than normal because Emily wanted to have dinner on the veranda. Rory put on a modest purple sundress. She swept her hair up into a bun with a few pieces falling to frame her face. She put a simple silver chain with a studded R hanging off it, on. She heard a knock on her door and it opens. She knew it was Tristan. Who else would just open her door?

"Hi Tris." She said weakly. She didn't want to see him right now.

"Hey, you okay?" She hadn't done her make-up yet and there was a definite red mark on her cheek. Lorelai hadn't seen it because Rory kept her hair in her face. He saw it though.

"Yeah." She said weakly again.

"You sure?"

"Tristan, do you love me?"

"What?" He was completely blind-sided by the question.

"I mean do you think that you could love me? Like in the future?"

"I know I'm falling in love with you, why?" Rory stayed quiet and began putting concealer on. "Rory?"

"Dean was sweet after he hit me. But he became calm, and asked me if I loved him. I said I did, and he kissed me. It wasn't lust-y like the rest have been. It was love-y. I don't know what to do now." She started to tear up. Tristan felt his heart breaking. Matt's words came back at him, _'What if you want more?'_ He wanted more, and he thought she did, too. 'Time to cross the bridge.'

"I don't know what to say, Rory." Tristan said lamely.

"I'm sorry that I'm putting you through this." She said as the tears began to fall. Tristan knelt next to her.

"Ror, I just told you I think I'm falling in love with you, and then you tell me that. I'm sorry, but being sorry doesn't help me much." Rory only nodded as the tears came faster. "What do you want?"

"I don't know." She whispered honestly.

"Is he coming tomorrow?" He asked, the hurt evident in his voice.

"Yes."

"I'll be sure to give you plenty of space." With that he got up and left the room, slightly slamming her door on the way out. Lorelai heard the door and came out into the hallway.

"Tristan, is everything alright?"

"Everything's _perfect_, Lorelai. Just _perfect_." He kept walking, and left the house.

…next…

Rory sat there crying. She didn't know what to do. When did her life get so complicated? Right, when she was unfaithful to her abusive boyfriend. Chris came in, and immediately was holding her.

"What happened?" He asked after a few minutes, his dress shirt now soaked.

"He… I… choose… can't….Dean…confused." Rory sobbed into his shirt.

"Well, I am." Chris joked, but she didn't laugh. Rory removed herself from Chris, dried her tears, and started covering her swollen cheek again. She looked as if nothing was wrong. That scared Chris. He left to change his shirt.

…next…

Tristan was beyond upset. He'd never been in love before, and now he didn't think he'd be again. She hurt him, bad. He pulled out his phone. He needed healing.

"Hello?" A laughing voice asked.

…next…

Rory descended the stairs. Lorelai, Chris, and Christopher were waiting for her. They left, heading for the car. The car ride was silent, but once they arrived at the Gilmore's door, Rory was 'cheerful' again.

"Girls! Christopher, Chris!" She exclaimed, hugging in turn Lorelai, Rory, Christopher, and Chris.

"Hi Mom,"

"Hello, Emily."

"Hey Grandma." The twins greeted her together.

"Richard they're here!" She called into the house. "I swear, he got that laptop and you can never find him." She complained as they entered the living room.

"I'm right here, Emily." He said sitting in a chair. He put aside the laptop, and stood up to hug his daughter and grandchildren.

"Lorelai. Rory." He said hugging them. "Christopher." He said shaking hands and giving a manly hug to his grandson. "Christopher." He said shaking hands with his son-in-law. They all greeted him the same way they had at the door.

"So, kids, how's Chilton?" Emily asked once they all had drinks.

"Great." Rory answered with a fake smile.

"How are the students, have you made friends?"

"Yeah, we're friends with our neighbor, Tristan."

"Tristan DuGrey" Richard asked. The kids nodded. "Janlan's grandson. Fine lad, he is."

"Oh we've also made friends with Paris Gellar, Louise Grant, and Madelyn Lynn."

"Her parents hated her more than you do me." Lorelai commented.

"Lorelai." Emily said sternly.

"Grant and Lynn. I know their fathers' I believe."

"Chris has a crush on Louise." Rory said with an evil smile.

"And you like Tristan." He countered, forgetting. Rory's mask faltered for a second, but she recovered.

"He's attractive, I give him that. That is all. He's just a superficial play boy." Rory rebuked.

"Right." Chris answered.

"Louise is an...interesting girl." Emily said. "I met her once at a DAR meeting with her mother. Oh, that reminds me. The Debutant Ball is next month, Rory."

"Oh, really?" Rory looked to her mother for help, but she only snickered.

"Will you be coming out?" Rory, Chris and Lorelai had to hold in their laughter. Christopher answered for her.

"She'd be honored to, wouldn't you, Ror?"

"What?" Rory stopped trying to stop laughing. She was completely straight faced.

"And Chris will escort one of your friends' daughter if they need an escort, won't you Chris?"

"Huh?"

"And Lorelai will go to Debutant lessons with Rory, right, babe?"

"What?"

"Oh, that'd be lovely, Christopher. Thank you." Emily said. His family looked at him with looks of sheer horror.

"Mrs. Gilmore, Dinner is ready." They filed out to the veranda where dinner was set up.

…next…

Matt dropped a blushing Paris off at her house. He was pulling away when Billy Joel's The Stranger filled the car. He picked up his phone.

"Hello?" He asked laughing. Only Rory would put that on his phone, he didn't know who it was set for though.

"Wanna get drunk tonight?" Matt stopped laughing instantly. He knew it was Tristan. It sounded like he'd been crying.

"What's wrong, man?" Matt asked worried.

"Wanna get drunk tonight?" Tristan repeated.

"Tristan…"

"Look, I'm going with or without you. I figured I should bring a chaperon considering I intend to get shit-faced."

"I'll be at your house in 5 minutes, okay?"

"Yeah." Tristan hung up.

"Great. Just fucking, great."

…next…

"How could you do this to us?" Rory whined on the drive home.

"You need to learn to be more mature around your grandmother. Besides it's better if you volunteer. She doesn't throw everything at you. And your mom will be with you."

"How did I get roped in?" Chris groaned.

"Now, she'll be Emily, and talk to Mrs. Grant about you escorting Louise."

"When did you start paying attention to the way my mother acts?"

"I've always paid attention, you just never did.

…next…

"What happened?" Matt asked as he pulled up in front of a house that had a party going on. It was a Chilton party; Tristan was hoping Summer was in there.

"Don't worry about it." He said getting out and heading inside. Matt reluctantly got out of the car.

"Please let Madelyn or Louise be here!" He begged no one before following Tristan in.

…next…

"What happened?" Paris asked the phone in her hands.

"I don't know. He wanted to get drunk and said he was going to do it with or with out me." Matt answered from his car. He'd lost Tristan a while ago, and was heading home when Paris had called him. He was supposed to call her 3 hours ago, but thanks to Tristan, he didn't get a chance. She oddly wasn't pissed, just worried.

"Think it had something to do with Rory?"

"How well do you know Tristan?"

"Pretty well."

"How well can keep something from the girls?"

"Very well."

"Does Tristan ever cry?"

"No…"

"It was because of Rory." He said after a long pause. He had a feeling they'd come to the bridge.

…next…

Three o'clock the next morning found Tristan in Summer's bed. He'd gotten completely drunk and slept with her. She looked like she'd been crying. He didn't care though. He vaguely remembered that kept calling her Rory while they…

"Rory." He whispered to himself. He got up and found his clothes. He wrote Summer a note apologizing for using her and if he'd made her cry. Then he called a cab, heading back to his house.

…next…

Rory was sound asleep when Tristan's cab pulled up outside. He was more sober than he would've thought he was.

He saw Rory's balcony doors were slightly ajar, and decided to climb the tree next to it. He quietly landed on the balcony. He entered the room stealthy, and just starred at her sleeping form. She looked tormented. She was; she was trying to decide where her heart laid. Suddenly her eyes opened to see him standing there.

"Tris…" She said waking up with a smile at seeing him.

"Mary." He said with a soft smile.

"I love you, Tristan." Rory said.

Tristan snapped out of his trance and headed toward his balcony, bypassing his parents all together. Rory sprang up in her bed.

"No way." She breathed. She knew what she had to do, just, would he take her back?

…next…(A/N That middle part was a 'dream'. Just not necessarily the same dream, okay?)

By three the next afternoon, Rory's mask was firmly in place, as was Tristan's. They were civil while setting up for the party. The band's instruments were already set up, so the guys and Lane were helping as well. Matt attempted to keep Tristan and Rory far from each other. Of course Dean helped this by insisting that he help Rory with everything, forcing Tristan to keep to his promise of 'giving her space.'

"I'm going to get changed." Rory said stretching.

"Right, don't take too long." Chris called back at her.

"Yeah." Rory ran into the house to get changed. No one noticed that Tristan was upstairs getting towels, not even Rory.

…next…

"Are we early?" Madelyn asked walking in through the house.

"Nah, hey." Chris said coming out of the pool house. "Hey Paris." He greeted as Paris emerged from the house as well. "Hi." He smiled at Louise as she followed suite, coming from the house.

"Hi." She smiled as well. Madelyn got giddy and an aww came out of her mouth accidentally.

"Hey." Matt said walking over to Paris, guitar in hands.

"Hi." She blushed as he kissed her cheek briefly.

"Oh, Madelyn, Louise, Paris, these are Zack, Dave, Lane and Rory's boyfriend Dean." Chris introduced.

"Hi. I'm Madelyn." Madelyn introduced herself, mostly to Zack.

"Hi." Zack went into flirty/man-whore mode.

"I'm Paris. We go to Chilton with Rory." Paris said to the rest.

"I'm Rory's boyfriend from Stars Hollow."

"Oh, yeah, is Jess coming?" Chris asked. He'd always gotten along with Jess. He accidentally knew of Jess' gayness.

"Yeah. He should be here…"

"Now?" Jess offered walking in.

"Hey Dodger." Chris said greeting him.

"Evil one." Jess greeted like wise. He always said that Chris was the evil twin, the one you don't know about, because he didn't meet him until he was thirteen.

"Uh, Louise, Madelyn, Paris, and where's Tristan?" Chris asked finally noticing he wasn't there.

"Towels." Lane said from behind her drums.

"Right."

"Where's Bookworm?"

"Probably messing around with the produce up in her kitchen." Lane answered.

"I doubt it." Matt replied. Rory and Jess really didn't keep their language secret too much. Chris, Lane, Dave, Matt, and Lorelai knew it.

"Why?"

"The Fresh is a little rotted at the moment. The canned are being a little sweeter to her taste buds."

"Crap." Jess said under his breath. "I'm going to find Ror, okay?"

"Yeah."

…next…

Rory didn't think anyone else was in the house, well that side, so she didn't bother to close her door as she walked into her closet. She walked out, topless, in low rise jeans attempting to put on her bikini top.

"Need help?" Tristan asked smoothly from the doorway.

"Actually, yeah." Rory said slightly embarrassed that she couldn't put her top on.

"Here." He moved closer to her, and tied the dark blue cloth around her neck and back tightly, crushing her chest a little, making her look her hotter.

"Thanks." She said lamely.

"Yeah."

"Do you hate me?"

"No. I'd say we're even."

"How?"

"I have something I need to tell you. It may hurt you, I don't know. Depends on if you actually give a fuck."

"What? Tristan, what are you talking about?"

"I slept with Summer."

"Kind of figured that one." She smiled confused.

"Last night." Her smile fell away as the words registered.

"What?" She asked upset.

"I slept with Summer last night."

"How?" He raised an eyebrow at her. "I know _how_, I mean, how could you do that! You go from telling me you think you're in love with me to fucking Summer?" She was talking faster and faster and her voice was steadily increasing.

"Well I'm sorry if the only girl I ever happened to actually care about told me she was still in love with her abusive ass boyfriend. Sorry if I was feeling a little needy." He was now yelling too.

"NEEDY? There is a BIG difference between feeling needy and screwing your ex-girlfriend!" She screamed at him.

"I didn't say there wasn't. And I didn't say I was _that_ kind of needy. I was needy in a sense of 'drowning my problems'. I went to a party, got piss ass drunk, and fucked Summer. Then I woke up, and left, because my heart was cheating on you, even if I was just being used by you." Tristan explained.

"Used by me? You KNEW what was happening! I was not using you! You could have stopped it any time you wanted!"

"Except I didn't want to! I was happy with the way it was. I just didn't think I'd want more before you did…"

"Tristan I'm sorry, but…" She started sadly. 'He cheated on you because he was drunk. What happens next time you fight and he gets drunk? Will Summer be there again?' Her mood changed happy.

…next…

Jess had heard most of the argument. When he heard her mood change, his heart went out to Tristan. 'This guy has it coming, bad.' He knew Rory. When she wanted to hurt you the most, she'd be happy during your pain. He knew what she was about to do.

…next…

"Ror, you okay?" He asked slightly scared of how her mood changed that quickly.

"Thank you, Tris."

"For?"

"Helping with my decision, or should I say _making_ my decision. I had my answer, but you choose your own fate. I'm sure Summer will have no problem taking you back. Now, if you'll excuse me, my boyfriend is waiting for me." Jess winced as the words came out of her mouth. She walked past Tristan. He stood there, fighting the tears. He collapsed into a sitting position on her bed. He couldn't believe he messed that up. Why did he have to be like his mother? Why did he hide his problems in alcohol? He should've told Matt not to leave him alone near Summer.

…next…

Rory walked into the hall trying to hold her tears back. Jess immediately wrapped her in a hug.

"I love you, you know that, right?" Rory nodded into his chest. "Then, you are a total bitch."

"I know. But he… how could he?" She sobbed.

"I don't know. Go in Chris' room, get cleaned up, and head back downstairs, okay? They're probably looking for you. Those of us with a graceful tongue thought you and Fresh were…"

"Oh, um. No, we weren't." Rory clarified removing herself from him. As she headed to Chris' room, Jess entered her room.

"Hey, you okay?" Tristan was sitting with his head in his hands, silently crying. Normally the mask would've gone up by now, but he couldn't do it.

"She hates me."

"No, she's just hurting. She may seem prude, but sex is a big deal to her. Her parents; her and Chris being the main and probably only reason. The fact that you went and got drunk, then slept with Summer, really hurt her. Give her time, let her heal, and prove to her how much you do apparently care about her." Jess was always wise, just no one ever saw it. If this had been some random guy, he'd have been cold and heartless, but this guy was important to Rory.

"Who are you anyway?" Tristan had wiped the tears away and was recomposing himself.

"Jess Mariano, I'm a friend of Rory's from Stars Hollow."

"You're pretty smart, Jess. Thanks. Oh, yeah, I'm Tristan DuGrey."

"Nice to meet you finally, Fresh." With that Jess left the room leaving a confused Tristan.

"Fresh?" He said to himself, shaking his head he left the room.

…next…

Mask firmly in place, Rory reemerged into the backyard.

"Louise, Paris, Madelyn!" She squealed as the girls came over to her with Lane as well.

"I like them, Ror. Paris knows how to keep the guys in line, Louise has great sense in clothes, etc., and Mads is just crazy!" Lane said quickly in one breath.

"I like them, too, Lane. Oh, and Mads?" She turned to Madelyn with a raised eyebrow.

"She's crazy." Madelyn shrugged playfully.

"That I am." Lane replied. The girl's all laughed, as their respected boys came over, Zack fully flirting with Madelyn. Tristan and Jess walked over talking about the new System of a Down CD. The door bell rang, and Chris ran off to get it. Soon there were some 300 kids from both Stars Hollow and Chilton filtering in and out of the house, all in respective bathing suits. All guys wore swimming trunks with either a wife beater or no shirt, and the girls all had on little bikini tops with skirts or low rise jeans. Rory didn't think there was a dress code, but it seemed there was. Music was blaring, but it was cut short.

"Hey everybody." Rory said.

"Those of you here for the party and not us, well, we're Chris and Rory. Anyway, have fun."

"But now, we'd like to introduce a band that is very special to us,"

"Being her best friend plays their drums…" Chris commented. Rory looked sideways at him with an 'excuse me' smile.

"That too. Anyway, here they are, Wild Cherry." Most of Stars Hollow's peeps cheered, and Chilton gave a welcoming cheer. Rory was hanging around with the girls when Chris walked over, picked her up, and dropped her in the pool. Everyone heard her shrieking as he carried her.

"CHHRRISSS!" She screamed getting out of the pool. "That's it." She ran after him, but was too slow. She ran into the pool house, grabbed a huge water gun, ran back to the pool, filled it, and sprayed an unsuspecting Chris right in the face. Unfortunately she hit Louise too. Louise and Chris ran to get water guns too. Soon everyone was running around with water guns, or throwing people in the pool and stealing their guns.

After getting rather tired, Rory decided they should relax in the pool. As she slipped off her tight jeans, she could feel eyes on her, she thought it was Dean, but when she found their owner, she found it was Tristan. She blushed and walked to the diving board. She did a graceful dive, something that shocked Tristan. He didn't know that she could do that. Tristan found himself removing his shirt and heading to the pool as well. He kept his distance, but wanted to be near her regardless. Jess convinced everyone else to go in too, so it seemed less conspicuous.

…next…

The girls were sitting with towels wrapped around them, as they'd just gotten out of the pool. Most people had left, or were leaving.

"I say we go chill in the pool house." Zack stated. It was already 9:30 at night.

"Sure." They all agreed heading into the pool house.

"Let's play a game." Louise suggested as they all made themselves comfy.

"I Never." Rory said. She thought it would be safer. If she did have to drink, everyone else would be getting so drunk it wouldn't matter.

"Yes." Louise said getting up to grab some liquor. She came back with vodka, rum, and gin. "Who wants what?"

"I say we do rounds." Tristan suggested.

"First round, Vodka!" Louise said pouring out 12 shots.

"Who's first?"

"Dean."

"I've never stole anything." Rory's mind was thinking, 'Uh, excuse me? You stole my innocence,' But kept her mouth shut. He was the first person to hand her a beer, first one to make her go farther than the average Mary… Rory did her shot, along with Jess, Tristan, Matt, Chris, Louise, Madelyn, and Zack.

"Mary, you've stole?"

"A couple of hearts." Tristan stared at her coldly.

"Rory, you're next."

"I've never had sex." She said refilling her shot glass. Jess, Louise, Madelyn, Matt, Zack, Lane, Dave, Tristan and Dean all took their shots.

"How old were you?" Paris asked Dean, knowing that Rory's been with him for over a year, and he's 16 or 17, and she was a virgin. Something wasn't adding up.

"16."

"We started dating when you were 15!" Rory exclaimed.

"Sorry, not everyone wants to wait, Ror."

"Whatever." Rory mumbled.

"You forgive him?" Tristan asked with a scoff.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"You didn't for-get that your sleeping with every person your partner has slept with, have you?"

"I'm sure he was safe."

"I didn't picture you as the kind of girl to be risky with her health."

"Bite me, Tris."

"Gladly."

"Lane!" Paris interrupted.

"I've never done drugs." Dean took another shot, as well as Jess.

"Dave."

"I've never used AIM."

"What?"

"You know AOL Instant messenger. Never used it." Everyone but Paris did a shot.

"Paris."

"I've never had any sort of sexual contact with someone." Everyone did a shot. "Wow."

"Matt."

"I've never been skinny dipping." Tristan, Louise, and Madelyn took a shot.

"Tristan."

"I've never cheated on my significant other." Rory froze. Her eyes were wide and she looked like a deer in head lights. She stared at him.

"That's bull."

"Oh really, care to tell me how?"

"What about last year? Paris mentioned you cheated on Summer."

"Nope, Summer and I were using each other then. Try again." Rory didn't reply. She simply took the shot, never taking her eyes off of Tristan. Dean looked livid.

"I've got one." Rory said. "I've never been whipped so much by the opposite sex that I cried when they broke my poor little heart." Tristan's icy glare sent shivers through her. She knew it was just her jealousy and the alcohol talking. Tristan did the shot alone.

"I've never had a girlfriend." Jess said quickly. The boys all took shots, except Zack, the player.

"I'm sick of this game." Tristan said standing up.

"Me too." Rory agreed. Everyone decided to head into the house to watch movies. Dean pulled Rory aside as everyone went in. Tristan stayed behind as well, hiding so he could protect Rory if he had to.

…end…end…end…end…

Okay, another long chapter, hope you liked this one. Another chapter coming soon. Anyway, as usual RR. -Brie


	9. Chapter 9

HELLO EVERYONE! Sorry, I'm just happy I got this done. Okay, so its not very long, its my shortest yet, but that's because of where I left it. I know I left it at the biggest climax of the story, but it was not all my fault, I wrote myself into a corner, then my computer, you know all this already. Anyway, warning for this part.

I'm sorry if you guys don't like all the cursing, but hey, you don't have to read it. I know for a fact when people like them get _really_ pissed they tend to curse spontausly. Sorry.

mochaddicted79: Rory does know right from wrong. And She is independent. That's why most people didn't know about Dean's abusiveness. Dean cheating on Rory and her forgiving him was a bit of an extreme, but her judgement was impared. The 'Choosing' thing was Dean was turning back to the sweet Dean. Rory always sees the good in people, right? And at the time Tristan had hurt her, so she took her chances with Dean. The first time she was really upset, and I know she's not like that, but hey, that's why its fanfiction. The second time, she was again drunk! People act different when they're drunk. It's all part of the story… so sit back, read, and enjoy. Thanks for your opinion though, you may have helped me with the next chapter by pointing somethings out. Thanks!

Oh and anyone doubting a guy like Jess' ablity to be gay, or Milo( Jess' actor) portraying a character like that, but also being gay, go watch the movie Curse or Cursed, can't really remember, with Christina Ricci and Joshua Jackson. Okay, story time!

Chapter 9: Hidden Supports

Tristan stayed there, but after a few minutes of silence, he walked away from his hiding place. 'She doesn't need you!'

…next…

Rory was scared. She knew Tristan wouldn't be protecting her now, and Dean seemed to be royally pissed. "So, you've cheated on me?" He said it as more of a statement, but it was open to argument.

Rory remained quiet. This infuriated Dean more. After a few moments of silence, he kissed her, hard. Knowing he couldn't do what he wanted in her room or anywhere in the house, he started dragging her to the pool house. Rory was even more scared. She hoped that by some shred of luck Tristan really did love her and was near enough to protect her. She tried to see if she could see him, but she couldn't. The closer they got to the pool house, the less hope she had, as it was being replaced by fear.

…next…

Tristan was retreating when he heard feet leaving the house. Curiosity may have killed the cat, but not a DuGrey. He saw Rory being led back to the pool house. He stood there shocked that she was letting him drag her like the caveman he was. 'Stupid enough to be one.' He turned back around, but a feeling in his gut planted him to the spot. "Move, she doesn't need or want you. Stop being her, 'knight in shining armor.'!" He tried commanding himself. He was about to step off, or attempt to, when he heard Rory.

…next…

Rory let herself be led to the couch. She didn't know why they were doing the things they were doing. Usually, she'd have stopped him by now, or he'd have stopped. Perhaps it was the alcohol, or the fact that Rory was imagining it was Tristan…doing things… to her. Dean finally had enough fun with just touching her, and started undressing her. Rory tried to fight him off, but it wasn't working. She screamed when he'd tried taking off her bikini bottom that she still had on.

"No, Dean. STOP!" She screamed.

"Shut up!" He yelled back, smacking her.

…next…

Tristan's heart stopped, which was ironic because he was running as fast as he could. Obviously captain of the track team did him good. Tristan unceremoniously busted through the door. Dean's body was hovering over a partially naked Rory. She looked like she would pass out at any time.

"Tristan?" She gasped, still trying to fend Dean off her.

"Get off her!" He growled through gritted teeth.

"Go to hell. This is isn't your problem accountant." Dean barked back. He was close to getting it off of her.

Tristan could barely control himself from killing Dean. He needed to know Rory wanted his help before he did anything. He looked at her, his question present in his eyes, which wore no mask, only pure love and hatred, battling for control. He lost all resolve over his control when she gave him her answer. She softly whimpered. "Tristan, please…" She was an inch away from passing out.

Tristan ripped Dean off her and proceeded to punch him three or four times before turning to Rory. "Are you okay?" He asked softly.

"Tristan!" Rory screeched as loud as she possibly could. Dean was up from the floor, ready to kill Tristan.

"Rory, run to the house!" Tristan said quickly. She grabbed his hoodie that was discarded during the set up. The hoodie was actually symbolic seeing as she kept taking it from him. She remembered the first day she did, as she ran into the house while Tristan and Dean fought in the pool house.

_Flash back: Tristan removed his hoodie. It was Rory and Chris' fifth day there. They were outside, and it was a cold, cloudy day. "I'm cold!_" _Rory whined. _

"_So go get a hoodie." Tristan said plainly._

"_But yours is _right_ there and you are _so_ not using it!" Rory continued to whine. _

"_So?" _

"_Tristan!" _

"_Nope." Rory reached for it, but missed. A few minutes later, Tristan had to pee, leaving Rory and the hoodie alone. When he came back, she was wearing it. She was totally oblivious to him being behind her, as she smelled it, inhaling his scent deeply. "Thief." _

"_You could have just let me borrow it, now you're not getting it back." _

"_Right, we'll see." That night Rory slept in the hoodie, but Tristan stole it back the next morning while she was in the shower._

Rory smiled slightly at the memory, then she remembered why she was currently running in the hoodie only, trying to get to the media room fast enough.

…next…

"You've had this coming, accountant." Dean snarled as they circled each other.

"Oh really, bagboy? I think you, the abusive one, have had it coming." Tristan remarked as Dean took a swing and missed. "Ha, no wonder you had to take it out on Rory, you can't fight your way out of a paper bag, can you?" This only caused Dean to swing again. Tristan dodged again.

"I don't abuse, Rory. She gets what she deserves." Tristan sent Dean a good right hook to the jaw. The immense amount of alcohol caused him not to feel it too much.

"No wonder she cheated on you. Your aim isn't too good. That's a good reason for her to still be a virgin." Tristan commented coolly. Dean charged forward, tackling him to the ground.

…next…

"CHRIS! DAVE! ZACK! MATT! DADDY! ANYONE!" Rory screamed through the house. Immediately 11 faces were looking at her from various levels of the stair case.

"Rory, babe, what's wrong?" Lorelai asked reaching her. "And why are you only wearing Tristan's sweat shirt?"

"Tristan… Dean… pool house… fighting… stopped… someone… go stop them!" She was running out of breath, but as everyone stood there, she grew annoyed, catching a second wind. The guys all took off to the pool house, and Lane and the girls quickly surrounded Rory taking her upstairs. Louise looked slightly pale as Rory attempted to tell them through the tears.

…next…

Tristan had managed to go over Dean, and was pounding his face in. Dean was close to passing out, when Christopher and Matt pulled him off.

"Tristan, what the fuck?" Chris asked confused.

"He… tried…is Rory okay?" He said catching his breath.

"What did he try to do to Rory?" Chris asked worriedly. Tristan remained silent, not being able to form the words, as he looked at the ground with a sickened stare. Chris had a gut feeling, along with the rest as to what happened. He charged at Dean, but Zack and Jess held him back. Dave walked over to Dean, making sure he was still alive.

"He's still breathing. Should I go call an ambulance?"

"He doesn't deserve it." Tristan spit out.

"Tristan." Christopher warned. "That'd be a good idea." Christopher said while tightening his grip on Tristan.

…next…

"Tristan came in… just before he…he, Mommy, I was so scared." Rory was crying on her bed. She refused to remove the hoodie, so instead they'd gave her a pair of sweat pants, and let her clothing be. They'd locked Lane in the bathroom so she couldn't help the boys.

"I… I have to pee. Is there another bathroom?" Louise asked, slightly pale, looking like she'd puke or cry, possibly together.

"You can use Chris', his room is across the hall, basically Rory's room flipped." Lorelai explained before rubbing her daughter's back again. Paris and Madelyn did their best to calm Rory down. Neither knew something was wrong with Louise, how could they? She'd never told them.

…next…

Tristan and Chris were sent upstairs with Zack and Jess. Christopher, Dave, and Matt sat in the living room with Dean, waiting for an ambulance and the police.

Tristan walked into Rory's room to see her on her bed, crying in Lorelai's lap, with Maddie and Paris around her. He heard Lane pounding on the door to the bathroom. He couldn't locate Louise, but she wasn't his main concern.

"Ror-" His voice cracked seeing her like that. Everyone looked up, except Rory; she buried her face deeper in Lorelai's lap. "Rory?" She still didn't answer. "Rory." "Mary, please look at me!" He begged he was now kneeling next to her on the floor, while she lay on the bed. "Mary, betrachten mich bitte? Ich liebe dich und ich bin traurig, daß ich ihn nicht eher stoppte. Ich bin für das Schlafen mit Summer traurig. Ich bin für alles traurig, das ich überhaupt getan habe, um mich zu zeigen, daß ich Sie nicht liebe. Dean wird, Sie kann sich entspannen gegangen. Wir können zusammen sein. Er ist im Gefängnis für Raub." Rory finally lifted her head. She wasn't sure, but somehow she understood every single word that came out of his mouth.

"We can't. I… I can't trust you like that, not again, Tristan. You messed up, big. I… I can't risk getting hurt again, especially now!" Rory explained through tears. Everyone else was totally confused. Even Tristan was slightly baffled.

"Ever?"

"I don't know…" She whispered softly. She leapt from the bed, opened the bathroom door, releasing Lane, who flew out, as Rory flew in, locking herself in.

…next…

When the boys had come upstairs, Chris wanted to get Dean's blood off of him, so he went in his room first. It was there he heard someone puking. To his surprise the bathroom door was open, and someone _was_ puking in there. He stopped dead when he saw who it was. He ran over to her, and rubbed her back, holding her hair out of her face.

"Louise, what's wrong?" He asked concerned.

"Don't touch me!" She yelled, jerking away as she vomited again.

"Lou, what's wrong?" He repeated, not touching her. To his surprise she collapsed against him, sobbing hysterically.

"I'm sorry, it's just… the memories. I know what she's going through, and it sucks. It's like I'm living it all over again. At least she has someone, or some _nine_ to make him pay. He got away with it. He made me who I am." Louise sobbed into his chest.

"What? You aren't making much sense." Chris explained softly.

"He… He raped me. Like Dean did Rory, or tried to. He succeeded. He made me think I was worthless. That sex was a game, and meant nothing. He got away with it. No one believed that a Winston would do that. I was all alone. My own sister didn't believe me. Of course she wouldn't. Why should she believe that her fiancé was messing with her 14 year old sister? That they had had 'fun' a few occasions she was away. That he would take her little sister's innocence." Her sobbing had stopped, but her face was a mixture of pure hatred and sadness.

"Shh. It's okay. I'm not him. I'm not going to hurt you." Chris said softly. He rubbed her back, as she cuddled into him.

"I hate him." She said softly.

"That's understandable."

"Not even for that. He took my sister and baby away from me. We haven't spoken since. I got pregnant. I was going to keep it, ya know, prove to her before she married the scum. Even if I lost my sister, at least she wouldn't be hurt unknowingly. I lost it. He caused me to miscarry. I knew I couldn't raise a baby, she would've gone to adoption, but he took her from me. I didn't even bother to try and prove it was his or he caused the miscarriage." Louise was in a total daze as the words flowed from her lips.

"You would've made a good mom none the less." Chris said reassuringly.

"How can you say that? I can't even take care of myself. Especially not then."

"Because you would have sacrificed your sister and yours relationship, your reputation, and your greed to have her, and then give her to someone who could have taken care of her. Not trying to do it yourself and possibly screwing you both over."

"Do you get mad at them sometimes?" Louise asked. He knew what she meant.

"I used to. I always wondered why they'd been so stupid, and why we couldn't be together. Why could Rory and I be together? We didn't need them; we could be anywhere and be fine as long as we had each other. But, it all worked out in the end." Chris smiled down at the beautiful girl in his arms. It seemed shallow, but he wasn't going to kiss her because she'd just thrown up. It was a mutual respect thing. No one wanted to be kissed after puking. He moved to stand and pulled her up as well.

"We should get you cleaned up."

"Um.. No one else knows about this. Could I maybe borrow something of yours to change into, because I don't want to go back covered in vomit." Louise asked.

"Sure." He returned with small wife beater and a hoodie that said Hoobastank across it. The pair joined hands after she used Chris' toothbrush to clean her mouth, which he didn't mind at all. They walked into Rory's room.

…next…

Tristan tried coaxing Rory out of the bathroom. It wasn't working too well.

"Mare, please, can we talk?" He tried again. Finally, Paris had had enough.

"RORY GILMORE, open that damn door and let him the hell in before I break down that door myself!" She screamed through the door. The door instantly opened, and Rory pulled Tristan through before closing it. Satisfied, Paris laid out on the bed with a book of poems she'd found on Rory's night stand.

"Hm. BR Flynn. Never heard of them." She sat there reading while everyone else tried listening to Rory and Tristan's conversation, which wasn't hard; they were yelling at each other.

…next…

"TRISTAN! Leave it be! I can't trust you after you slept with her. Not with my heart. You're a great friend, maybe that's all you are supposed to be!"

"That's bull and you know it! I know I messed up! God, Rory, I don't think when I get drunk, and you hurt me! You were putting your life at risk because he was acting like the old Dean. People change and they _never_ go back!" Tristan argued with her. "You've changed me, and it scares me! I couldn't handle what you were doing, saying you couldn't choose! I drowned it with a lot of beer and other concoctions. I can't ever go back, and I highly doubt I will ever feel this way about anyone else."

"Things happen for a reason. You and I aren't supposed to be together."

"Destiny is a tyrant's excuse for a crime, and a fool's excuse for failure." Tristan replied.

"Amberose Bunce."

"Rory, I have never given a shit about a girl before, I mean yeah, I don't think they should be treated totally like trash, but half the time I was the one doing it. I know that, but you changed me! I'm not the same guy I was when you first moved here."

"TRISTAN! Please just leave it. We can't, we won't, I don't want to." Rory felt her heart breaking as she said those words. She'd hurt him, and he'd hurt her so much, and he still loved her. She just didn't think they were meant to be together, not now. She knew she was ripping out his heart, but she couldn't sacrifice herself for someone else's feelings, again.

…next…

The police had arrived, and the paramedics looked at Dean.

"Where is the other guy?" Officer O'Kane asked.

"Upstairs." Chris replied. Matt led the way.

"Where's Tristan?" He asked sitting next to Paris, who pointed at the bathroom door.

Everyone was talking about random things when the officer came in. All except Paris, who was engrossed in the poetry she was reading, looked at him. Matt got up and knocked on the door. Receiving no reply, he reached to open the door, but Rory threw it open just before.

"Tristan DuGrey? I'm Officer O'Kane; I unfortunately have to arrest you as well as Mr. Forrester. Also, Miss Hayden, you'll have to come, too." O'Kane replied.

"Right." They said together. They walked a good distance apart; Tristan lagging behind her, with his head down, eyes closed every few feet, no one would guess that he was holding back his tears.

…next…

"We've been dating for the past year or so."

"Has he ever done something like this before?"

"He's hit me, he slapped me a lot."

"You never reported this before?"

"His family life isn't too good; I thought it was a phase."

"How is Mr. DuGrey involved?"

"We'll my parents got married; they had us at sixteen, and split my brother and me. Anyway, to accommodate us all, we moved into the ritzy part of Hartford, and Tristan lives across the street. He attended a party in Stars Hollow with my brother and me. Dean got into a confrontation after drinking too much. I was outside crying when Tristan walked out. I just started crying in his arms. He saw Dean slap me once, and he knew, but I wouldn't let him tell anyone. He and I started dating behind Dean's back."

"You were still with Dean while dating Tristan?"

"Yes."

"What happened today?"

"We had a party, tried to merge our two worlds. Tristan and I'd had an argument a day or so ago about our relationship and I was thinking about ending it because Dean seemed to be himself again. I didn't know who I wanted, but then today Tristan told me he'd slept with his ex after we'd argued. I left the room and we hadn't really spoken too much the rest of the day until later. Everyone had left except my three friends from Chilton, my school, and my clique from Stars Hollow. We were in the pool house, and we all were already pretty tipsy, but we started playing I Never, which is a drinking game. I was a bi- brat and I said I've never cried because the opposite sex didn't love me like I loved them, then he said he'd never cheated on a significant other, and I have so Dean found out. We decided to go watch movies but Dean pulled me back and after everyone was in the house, he asked me about it. I didn't answer and he dragged me back to the pool house. I didn't do anything but follow and then when we started…um… he took it too far and I screamed, but he didn't stop, but then Tristan came in and stopped him. Then Tristan sent me to the house and they started fighting. I ran into the house and screamed for them and they came and then I told them and they went and…" By now, Rory was crying from the memories. She wasn't over almost being raped.

"Okay, that's all I need to know. Just one more thing. Are there any other witnesses?"

"No. Just Tristan and me. And then whoever saw them fighting, which was all the guys and my dad."

"Okay. Your full name is Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, correct?" Rory laughed lightly.

"Hey, that's another question!" She said seeming slightly annoyed, but her smile and laughter gave her away.

"Math was never my subject."

"Not my fave either." They both laughed a little before Rory was able to leave the room.

…next… Going on at same time as Rory's inquiry

"How do you know Ms. Gilmore?"

"She's my neighbor, best friend's sister, friend, only girl I've ever loved…"

"Okay, how are you involved in the attempted rape?"

"Rory and I started something, but we ended it that afternoon on a bitter note. I was annoyed so when we were playing 'I Never' the alcohol took over. Rory said she'd never had sex, and Dean did the shot. I was pissed off at her because we 'ended it' because she said she was still in love with Dean and didn't know what she wanted, and I got drunk and slept with my ex. She totally forgave him for cheating on her. I was completely pissed and I said I've never cheated on someone and she has so she took a shot and Dean found out she'd cheated on him, which wasn't good since he's abusive. Then we went in the house, but he pulled her back so I stayed behind. He took her to the pool house and I was trying to convince myself to leave when I heard her scream. I took off to the pool house, found them. After Rory said "Tristan please," I ripped him off of her started punching him and then after I stopped I checked on her, told her to go to the house, and then kept fighting Dean till Christopher, Mare's Dad pulled me off."

"Mare?"

"Mary, my nickname for Rory."

"And Rory is Ms. Gilmore?"

"Yes." Tristan was slightly annoyed by now.

"Your full name is Tristan Janlen DuGrey, correct?"

"Yes."

"Are you aware that Mrs. Johnson and Mr. Forrester are pressing charges against you as well?"

"Who's Mrs. Johnson?"

"Mr. Forrester's mother."

"Okay, didn't know that, but, whatever."

…next…, again same time

"How much have you had to drink tonight?"

"A lot."

"You and Ms. Gilmore are dating?"

"Yes."

"What were your intentions tonight?"

"To have fun?" Dean replied like a smart ass.

"With Ms. Gilmore in the pool house?"

"Oh, to have fun."

"Mr. Forrester, I'm trying to help you."

"Okay."

"What happened in the pool house?"

"The slut screamed and a few moments later Tristan came barging in telling me to get off of her. I told him to go away and then he ripped me off her and started hitting me. Rory ran, and he and I fought until they pulled us apart."

"Okay."

"That it?"

"No, full name?"

"Dean Richard Forrester, Jr."

"That's all."

…next…

They had all come out within a few minutes of each other, but Tristan and Dean were put back in their cells and Rory was shown back to the waiting area where six other people waited for her. Three of them had been taken in for questioning. Rory sat awkwardly near them. She still hadn't come to grips with what happened.

…Tada there you go. I have to go make flyers for my brother's graduation party, and something for friend who's moving, and shoot myself… j/k on the last one. When I finish, I'll start the next chapter. - Brie

Mary, please look at me? I love you, and I am sorry I didn't stop him sooner. I am sorry for sleeping with Summer. I am sorry for everything I have ever done to show I don't love you. Dean is gone, you can relax. We can be together. He'll be in jail for rape.


	10. Chapter 10

So sorry if it sucks, but my beta never got back to me, I don't know what's up, but hey, i figure you've waited long enough. Okay, so here is the next chapter.

Oh and thanks to all my new readers, as well as my old.

Chapter 10: Song Of My Soul

…next…

Dean was let go because he was a minor, as was Tristan, but both were to stand a trial in the following weeks. Rory attended school on Monday and neither she nor the girls mentioned it. No one knew about Louise's experience either, only Chris. The two had become inseparable, and he always felt the need to tell her how beautiful she was and to protect her. Luckily, though, it wasn't overbearing. It was a nice balance and Louise didn't get tired of it. Madelyn and Zack were screwing each other, but that was expected. Paris and Matt, well they were going steady, which scared Paris. Dave and Lane were going strong, and coming very close to telling Mama Kim about them, not the band, but them.

Rory and Tristan, however, were still ignoring each other when they could. Unfortunately, they were paired for Romeo and Juliet. Both were very upset over this, but they would deal. The only thing they were dreading was their scene, the Death Scene, aka: The Kiss. Both knew they wouldn't be able to mask their feelings from the kiss and would end up put their whole heart into it. Neither wanted to admit they still cared for one another. They were trying to be friends, it just wasn't working. Too many emotions running through them to let it all go and get over it.

Rory tried to be his friend, but she found that he was cold and he no longer called her Mary, she was just Rory, just any other girl. No matter what she did he wouldn't let her back into his heart, or friendship either. There never really was a friendship, she later realized. There was always the underlying tension, the need for one another. She really wished she could go back in time and erase that night she told Tristan she could choose. She knew in her heart whom she wanted and whom she should be with. Her head simply took over.

Now she was walking out of her last period class, in a complete daze. Paris began talking to her, but Rory was only half listening, she was absorbing the information, simply not processing it.

"I don't know what to do, he was kissing me, and I know he was holding back, but I didn't want him to, but I'm afraid to say 'hey, let's kick it up a notch' and – Rory? Rory. RORY!"

"What? Oh, just say that to him. Tell him how you. Just throw it out there and see what happens."

"Are solving my problem," Paris began in a normal tone, "or yours?" She finished with a knowing tone, and walked away. Rory was confused at first before groaning in frustration. She walked to her locker, and attempted to open the damned thing, but it wasn't working.

"Where's Tristan when I need him?" She groaned slightly banging her head against her locker. She hadn't noticed he was walking past her when she said this. He stopped and hit the locker, scaring her.

"One day I'm not going to be there, so you might want to get a new lap dog, I'm done." With that he walked away. Rory tried to hold back the tears forming as she watched him retreating. By the time she'd grabbed her books and walked into her English classroom, tears were silently streaming down her face, and she didn't care. She'd held it all in, everything with Tristan. She refused to cry over someone again that weekend, and after a week she was letting it out.

Tristan's heart broke all over again seeing her cry, knowing he'd done it. He tried his best to keep it together, and not go and hold her and apologize. Really he had nothing to apologize for, she'd broke his heart. Chris walked in as well, and instantly had his sister in his arms.

"What's wrong?" He heard him ask, but her answer was muffled into her brother's shoulder. After a few minutes Rory recomposed herself, and gently pushed Chris away. He got the point and headed over to Tristan as the girls took his place around her.

"What did you do this time?" He asked after sitting next to Tristan in silence for a good five minutes, both still staring straight a head.

"All I did was open her locker and told her to find a new lap dog cause I was done."

"Why?"

"She said, and I quote, 'Where's Tristan when I need him?' I happened to be passing so I opened her locker for her."

"I meant why did you make the lap dog comment." Trsitan now looked at his best friend with wide eyes.

"I'm sick of saving or helping her ass. She doesn't appreciate it, and I'm just done with it." He said with much of an attitude.

"Sorry, man, its just she is my sister, I've got to look out for her."

"I know. It's just not fair, she hurts me, and I have to be nice to her?"

"Stop being a prick and we'll be good, okay?"

"Yeah."

…back to Rory…

"Ror, what's wrong?" Madelyn asked sitting next to her.

"Nothing." She lied.

"Right, and I'm the Deacon."

"I think you mean Pope…" Louise suggested. She flashed Chris a smile as she sat behind Rory, who now turned to face her.

"Nothing is wrong. It's just Tristan told me to find a new lap dog because he was done, and everything I've kept inside all week just poured out."

"Why would he say that?" Paris, who was now on her right, asked her curiously.

"Because I couldn't open my locker and I didn't know he was passing and I said 'Where's Tristan when I need him?' so he opened my locker then said the lap dog thing…"

"Rory!" Paris snapped her out of her rant.

"Sorry."

"You okay?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, get into your groups, and start working." The teacher called. The girls mostly separated. Rory and Paris walked over to Tristan, Jake, January and Summer, much to everyone's displeasure. January was nicer version of Summer, and prettier, but no one would ever tell Summer that. January was actually really nice once away from Summer. Rory sat next to Tristan in the circle the other's had made out of the desks. Paris took charge.

"Okay, so our scene is Act V Scene III. We go from the opening of the scene to Juliet's death." Everyone groaned. "And I've already been given our parts. Rory is Juliet-"

"What?" Summer demanded. They hadn't yet been told of their parts, but Rory and Tristan were garuenteed leads, so they had both assumed they were Romeo and Juliet, although the next was still a surprise.

"Mrs. Branch has chosen Rory for Juliet.. Anyway, Tristan is Romeo-"

"What?" Summer, Rory, and Tristan exclaimed.

"Mrs. Bran-"

"We got it, Paris." Jake pacified. He and January seemed to be the only ones who weren't upset.

"Jake is Paris,"

"You're Paris tough-"

"It's the character you nit wit!"

"Isn't Paris a girl's name?"

"It can be a guy's name…"

"So you name is guy's name?"

"It's a multi-gender name!" Paris snapped.

"Oh, sorry." Paris muttered something before continuing.

"Summer," Summer sat up straight waiting for her 'second perfect part', "Paris' Page."

"WHAT?" She was really rather pissed now.

"You are Paris' page. January, Balthasar."

"Is that an important part?"

"More important then Paris' page." Paris said. She and Rory both smirked unconsciously. The side effects of hanging out with Tristan. Both laughed slightly realizing what they did.

"What about you Paris?" Rory asked after laughing.

"Friar Laurence/ Director."

"Right, so what do we do now?" Tristan asked.

"We run through the script."

"Okay, so um… Give me thy torch, boy: hence, and stand aloof: Yet put it out,-" Jake began in a monotone voice before Paris cut him off.

"How did you land Paris?"

"I didn't know I landed you, maybe now I could nail you?" Jake asked smirking. Rory, January, Tristan, and Paris rolled their eyes before everyone continued.

…next…

"I cannot believe have to kiss, it." Rory whined on the ride home.

"Well, _it_, is currently the one driving your ass home, so shut it." Tristan snapped.

"Fine."

"Hey, Ror did you decide what you want to do for your Sweet Sixteen?" Chris said changing subjects.

"Well, doing Romeo and Juliet has gotten me into the whole midlevel thing, so I was thinking about that. Its not your usual theme, right?"

"Nope. Sounds good."

"Besides, I can't wait to see you, Tristan, and the guys in tights."

"What?" Tristan and Chris both snapped there heads back to her. Luckily they were at a light, so Tristan didn't have to have his eyes on the road.

"I'm going?" Tristan asked.

"Well, um.. I mean.. I…uh…" Rory rambled.

"We have to wear tights?" Chris whined.

"Did you go to Liz's wedding?" Rory asked.

"No…"

"Ask Jess. TJ says they should really go into the tight business because 'they are so comfortable, and his jewel's aren't suffocated, but held in place…" Rory was now laughing hysterically watching the boys trying to shield their eyes.

"ROR!" They both exclaimed.

"Just wait." She giggled. Rory sank back into the seat as Tristan turned up the techno mix CD in his car.

"…_If only I could turn back time, if only I had said what I still hide…"_

"That's not Techno…" Rory mumbled.

"Yeah, well, Aqua kinda continually crosses over back and forth, I just put all their songs on here." Tristan replied while turning.

"Really?" Rory asked leaning forward.

"Yeah," He replied pulling into the parking space in front of Luke's.

"Two coffees, please?" Rory asked. Tristan shot her a glare before mumbling a ' whatever'. Rory retaliated with the horrible feeling song, by advancing the CD until she came across another Aqua song,

"_Roses are red, violet's are blue, honey is sweet, but not as sweet as you…"_ Tristan groaned as he entered Luke's.

…next…

Rory got up the following morning, only to find Chris' alarm still going off when she emerged from her shower. She banged on his door,

"Chris , get up!" He made no noise, and he was scaring her. She opened the door, to find him completely passed out in his bed, sweating profusely on the rather cold day. "Chris!" She said again poking him.

"Mommy?" He moaned obviously in pain.

"Chrissy, what's wrong?" Rory asked kneeling next to her brother.

"Uhhmmm…." Chris was clearly sick.

"I'll go get mom, okay?" Chris nodded, and Rory went to fetch her mother.

…next…

"Chris isn't going to school, so it's just us." Rory announced entering her kitchen.

"Why?" Tristan asked mouth half full of eggs. He looked so normal when it was just him and her, not the Tristan who was around everyone. He wasn't truly himself even around Chris, and they were best friends.

"He's sick." She said simply. She poured a cup of coffee, "Let's go." She grabbed his breakfast and dumped into in the trash.

"You like thinking my things are worthless garbage, don't you?" He asked bitterly, he was really hungry.

"Just things that are." She replied icily.

"Let's go." He gritted through his teeth, heading out the front door.

…next…

As soon as he turned on the car, he slipped a CD in, and skipped to a song.

"_You say you love me, but you cannot leave him, so now I'm leaving you for the same reason-" _Rory turned the CD off.

"Hey!" Tristan exclaimed.

"That was childish." Rory spat out.

"Like turning off my radio wasn't?"

"I know the lyrics of that song, and that's not funny or fair."

"My car, and I happen to like Mest." He smirked. She couldn't reply, so instead she turned the CD back on. At first Tristan didn't remember the song, but soon the lyrics she were waiting

"…_She looked at you, and said it to your face, It's over, It's over, she's got a new man, it's time for you to move over, move over, your drunk and now you wish you were sober, because you can't get it out of your head that it s over-"_

"Nice song, Ror." He said pausing it, "But I like this one," He popped the CD out and slipped in another one,

"_When I see her eyes, look into my eyes… …She loves me not, loves me not…" _Rory listened to the song ignoring how true it possibly was.

"How about this one," Again the CD was changed.

"_I'm only pretty sure, That I can't take anymore, Before you take a swing, I wonder, What are we fighting for, When I say out loud, 'I wanna get out of this', I wonder, Is there anything, I'm gonna miss? I wonder, How's gonna be when you don't know me, I wonder, How's it gonna be, When see that I'm not there, How's it gonna be? When there's no one there to talk to, And between you and me, because I don't care, How's it gonna be?"_ Rory hadn't meant for that song to play, but something else, some higher power, willed the song to play, and realization sunk into both of them, only, neither would admit it. Luckily, they were at Chilton, and quickly exited the car, neither looking at the other.

"You okay, you look kinda… pale?" Madelyn started, but turned to Louise for help with her question.

"Yeah, what's wrong?" Louise asked.

"You know that thing we don't speak of?"

"Thing one, thing two, the Cat?" Louise asked.

"Thing two."

"What now?"

"We've been having lyrical war since yesterday afternoon. It started on our way to Stars Hollow, Turn Back Time came on, and he knew it would get to me, so I changed it to Roses Are Red, when he got back in the car, he changed it to We're All To Blame, the general concept of that song was his point, anyway I changed it to Perfect, again general idea, then Chris put on Linkin Park's Easier to Run, and that shut us both up for the moment. Then this morning on the way to school, it was just us, cause Chris is sick-"

"Is he okay?"

"I'll come back, so he put's on Mest's Reason, which is basically what I did, then to get back I changed it to It's Over which is again what I did, but hurt him more than me, the He put She loves Me Not, and I grabbed a mix CD, but put the wrong number on and How's It Gonna Be came on, and that is like the theme song of all this crap!" Rory just finished her rant when Paris walked over.

"You're life sounds like a Soundtrack, so far." Paris commented.

"How do y-"

"You were practically yelling." Paris explained.

"Right, anway, Louise, he's sick in bed with a fever, yes you can go see him, no you can't have sex with him, and I wouldn't get too close." Louise's face changed from worried to happy, to disappointed to disgusted.

"Okay, let's get to class, shall we?"

"Right." The other three agreed, and the girl's headed to their homerooms.

…next…

"Whose Tristan with?" Rory asked inquisitively.

"Um.. Duncan and Bowman." Madelyn answered.

They were sitting in lunch, when Tristan and the two idioits walked in laughing hysterically. Tristan caught Rory's gaze and his laughter stopped for a moment while he looked back. The coldness she felt made her look down and away.

"You two should really get over all this."

"Not that easy, Monkey." Rory said sadly.

"Why don't you just talk to him?"

"It's not that easy, I've tried, but he always has an escape preplanned."

"So talk to him on the ride home, Chris isn't here so it's just the two of you."

"I'll try." Rory unconvincingly. Madelyn gave her a look of yeah right. "I will, I promise on my pretty stick."

"Not good enough."

"I promise on all of our pretty sticks." Rory laughed along with Madelyn.

"And she laughs." Jake said from behind her.

"Can I help you?" Rory asked slightly irked he was by her.

"Actually, yes."

"What?"

"You've been sad lately."

"And?"

"I know why."

"Really?" Rory drew out the word skeptically. He couldn't know why she was sad.

"You and Tristan are fighting/ split up, right?"

"Um, yeah. How does that help you?"

"I need your help, and I think you can use mine." Madelyn watched the conversation between the two with intrest.

"How?"

"I… I want to make January jealous so she'll go out with me…" He admit shamefully.

"Why don't you ask her?"

"I dated Summer, after her and Tristan broke up, actually before they broke up, but January is like you, she doesn't think that people should be treated like that, and.." He stopped talking when he saw the look in her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"I'm not like that, I mean I think like that, but I'm just as bad as the rest of the idiots here."

"really?"

"I…um… had a boyfriend when Tristan and I started…um… and he knew and all… but I choose Dean over him… so…" 'WHY ARE YOU TELLING HIM THIS?' Her mind screamed as well as Madelyn's.

"We're only human." He reassured her.

"Wow." Was all she said with sheer admiration and amazment in her voice.

"What?" He asked confused, he looked over at Madelyn who shrugged.

"You really are human."

"Huh?"

"Nevermind, so how do you make January jealous? And how does it help my problem with Tristan?"

"Well, I guess not since you have a boyfriend and that's why you are broken up…"

"I don't, he found out, and something happened, and, we aren't together, and Tristan and I are fighting and there is pretty much no way I'll get him back. But, depending on you're plan, I can help you get January, only if you promise that your intentions are honorable you don't just want to bag her?"

"I promise."

"Okay, well, Summer already hates you, and by dating you, January would hate you too. Then Summer would want me because you have me, but she'd make January go after me, and then I can have January and tell her the truth."

"You really thought this out huh?"

"I never thought I'd fall for a girl, like Tristan didn't think he'd fall for you."

"Well, I think your plan is working, January is headed over here now, quick grab Rory's hand, Ror, smile flirtishly." Madelyn said.

"Is that a word?" Rory said laughing truly with a smile present, as Jake laced their fingers together.

"Hey, Jake, Madelyn, Rory." She said Jake and Rory with a bit of a hurt tone. Jake had been flirting with her for the past month or so, and now Rory had him.

"Hey." They all greeted.

"Paris said to tell you she wants to work on the play somewhere other than the classroom." January said, as if that was her point for coming over.

"We know, but thanks." Rory said sweetly, locking eyes with Jake and bitting the edge of her bottom lip.

"Right, I'll uh, go." She ran off and they thought she had tears in her eyes.

"I think it worked." Rory announced, "Go find her."

"Right." Jake was casually walking to the bathroom, but Madelyn, Rory and another pair of eyes noticed the spring in his step, only the other pair mistook the spring for happiness of Rory.

…next…

"Remember, Hayden, 7:00 sharp at my house." Paris so kindly reminded her.

"Right, I know."

"Tell, DuGrey."

"Yes, Paris." She mumbled.

"What?"

"Yes, Paris!" She said more clearly.

"Okay, later, and cheer up, you look really bad when you're all glummy."

"Why to sugar coat it." She again mumbled.

"What?"

"Bye, Paris." Rory s\ran over to where Tristan was standing with Duncan, Bowman, Summer, and JanuaryandJake, who were now together.

"Tristan-" Rory started, but Summer saw her coming in Duncan's eyes, and Tristan couldn't see her.

"Yup, he's mine, again. He finally nailed the Mary, too bad she's too slow to realize when it's over. She's still hung up on him, right, Jake? Oh, well, come on Tristan, drive me home." Rory ran away from them crying, and Jake and January just saw her out of the corner of their eyes before she was gone.

"I didn't say that.." Jake started.

"Summer, that's so…" January also started.

"So what, January?" Summer said turning to her friend.

"never mind. Come on, Jake, let's go." January pulled Jake away.

"Nice man, you finally nailed her. Took you long enough, and now you've returned to us, and can ditch that brother of hers." Bowman said.

"What?" Tristan was listeing, he was pretty sure he'd saw Rory running out of the building crying. "I… I gotta go." He took off out to his car, but she wasn't out there. He wandered around the school and finally found her by the bus stop.

"Ror?" He said, his voice gruff from running.

"Go away."

"Why, what did I do now? Aren't I supposed to be the one pissed? Besides, you have to get to the Inn soon, let's go."

"I said go away."

"Rory…" He eedged sitting next to her, until she moved herself further down the bench.

"Okay, this morning you wre at least talking to me, what now?"

"Let's, just go." She sucked up everything and headed for his car.

"RORY!" He yelled, but she didn't stop, instead he ran after her. She refused to look at him, or say anything to him. As he started the car, the song Rory had meant to play began to play,

"…_But I, I will never be the same, ooh I, I will never be the same, Caught in your eyes, lost in your name, I will never be the same…" _Her song was meant as a peace offering, on she didn't want to give anymore. She hated him too much right now.

"Melissa Etheridge? Why would you play this song?"

"It was a peace offering. I was… I doesn't matter I take it back." She quickly changed to the radio.

"…_I think I've already lost you, I think you already gone, I think I'm finally scared now, You think I'm weak, I think you're wrong…"_ Tristan shut off the radio.

"Maybe no more music for the day?"

"Whatever."

"What did I do?" He exclaimed. He knew why they were on bad terms, but she was ready to make up, then, this.

"How could you tell them you slept with me?" She yelled , now facing him, beyond pissed.

"WHAT?" Tristan wasn't paying attention to the car, and it swerved slightly,

"TRIS!" He quickly regained control.

"What are you talking about?"

"DO you even listen when people are around you talking?"

"Yeah, usually.."

"Did you not hear Summer. Oh, and congratulations on your new relationship."

"What relationship?"

"You and Summer are back together."

"No, we're not."

"Not what she's saying."

"Well, she's lying."

"Then why were you with her today?"

"Chris wasn't here, and you aren't talking to me, so I was hanging out with Duncan and Bowman, they are both trying to screw her or January and they were around her."

"She said you nailed me, well, the Mary, but I am the Mary, right?"

"Yes, you are Chilton's Mary, but I never said I nailed you."

"Then why would she say that?" Rory demanded.

"You know the night we… I dunno what we did, did we break up cause were we really together?"

"Tristan…"

"Anyway, the night I slept with Summer?"

"Yes…"

"When we were, uh, doing it, I kept calling her Rory."

"Really?" She whispered biting her lip.

"Yeah."

"Then you should've had enough sense to stop!" She screamed.

"You've seen me when I'm drunk!" He yelled back.

"And?"

"I thought she was you." He whispered barely audible, but she heard him.

"Oh."

"Ror, we act different when we're drunk. Even you. Do you really think if I as in the right state of mind I would've made the I never cheated comment? Or put you in that kind of danger?" He voice was softer, more sincere, and full of truth and emotion.

"No."

"I guess I deserved it though, huh?"

"What?"

"I was a bitch that night."

"Yeah, but still. But do you see my point? We act different when we're drunk."

"I guess. I'm sorry, Tristan."

"Me, too. We good?"

"We're good."

"Oh, I'm sorry about Jake."

"What about Jake?"

"Weren't you and Jake holding hands at lunch?"

"And?"

"He's with January…."

"Oh, it was to make her jealous. Apparently, you've spread the love bug, because he fell for her, and hard."

"Oh, alright." The jealousy that had been burning in his stomach all day finally disappeared.

"You didn't say I told you so."

"About?"

"He didn't change, it wasn't a phase. God, Tristan, he… if you weren't there…" Rory was now crying again. She just realized how much Tristan is always there for her, even when they were fighting, he was there. Tristan pulled over, and pulled her to him.

"Shh… relax." He rubbed her back to calm her.

"Thanks, Tristan, for,… for everything. I never thanked you for that night did I?"

"No, but, it's all good."

"Good."

"Okay, music. And drive before I'm really late." Tristan prepared to pull back on to the road as Rory flipped on the radio.

"So we're good, right? No hard feelings?"

"No hard feelings, definitely, but right now, you really need to get to work." He pulled out and sped down the road.

…next…

Tristan and Rory walked into The Independence Inn, Rory with Tristan's arm around her waist, smiling.

"Oh dear god, Lorelai you're off spring and it's counterpart are here." Michel complained. Lorelai looked up and smiled.

"You two made up?"

"Yes, we did."

"I'm very happy for you, but now, I need you to cover the desk because Michel just walked out of the Inn and I need to go talk to Sookie."

"Right. Bye, Tris." She kissed him softly on the cheek before heading to the desk..

"Bye, Mar."

"Later, Bible Boy, don't forget we have to be at Paris' at 7."

"I'll be back to get you at 6, good?"

"Bring coffee!" She called as he left.

"I will!" He called back.

"So, you and Satan are back together?" Lorelai asked coming back out.

"No, we're, friends, I think."

"So, details!"

"Well, we've had lyrical war for the past 24 hours, and then…" Rory proceded to tell her mother all about it.

"You're life is a Soundtrack."

"AH!"

"What?" Lorelai asked alarmed.

"Paris said that too!"

"AH!"

"Anyway, then we got into a fight because…"

…next…

"You're not supposed to be within 500 feet of me."

"Intentionally." Tristan said while pulling out his keys.

"Well, Stars Hollow isn't that big, and Doose's is 400 ft from the Inn. You intentionally violated it."

"Not really, Dean, see I was dropping my girlfriend off, and then I was leaving, and actually am still leaving, you are the one approaching me, and the one provoking, so out of my way before I run you over with my car."

"Girlfriend?"

"Don't believe me?"

"She couldn't have moved on _that_ fast."

"Actually Bagboy, who do you think she cheated on you with."

"WHAT?"

"Besides, you can be a girl and a friend, and therefore be a girlfriend, without being a _girlfriend_." Tristan explained slightly. "Look, I'm not supposed to be near you, and I suggest you get away from her mother's inn before I call Taylor over and let him know you're breaking a legal ordnance as well, because you aren't supposed to be with in 500 ft of her."

With that he started his car and waited for Dean to move, when he didn't, he headed toward Taylor who was in the Gazebo with Miss Patty. Dean took off toward Doose's then.

…next…

"YOU MADE UP!" Madelyn screamed as Rory and Tristan approached them, in a similar position they were earlier. Everyone looked over at them. Paris didn't want them all there, but everyone wanted to see how the play was coming, well except for Louise who was at Chris' house taking care of him.

"About time. You're late!" Paris barked, but she had a smile dieing to get out.

"You know you're happy, Paris!" Lane joked.

"I guess." She said, but soon she was smiling. Jake walked over with January.

"I guess it worked out for all of us anyway."

"Yup." Rory smiled.

"Okay, enough sap, more tragedy." Paris said.

"What?" Everyone looked at her confused.

"Enough 'Rory and Tristan made up' and more Romeo and Juliet, correct, Paris?" Rory said.

"Yes."

…next…

"Here." Rory handed Tristan a CD the next morning as they got into the car.

"What's this?" He asked. Chris looked at it and read the cover.

"The Soundtrack of Our Break Up and Make Up? You two are back together?" He read confused. He flipped it over as Tristan slipped the CD in, half expecting a sappy song, but when Turn Back Time came on, he laughed.

"No." Rory replied.

"You took the song war and put on a CD didn't you?" He asked looking back at her.

"Maybe." She said laughing as well. Chris flipped through the songs, reading each title, guessing who played what.

"Okay, I know the first ones already, hey- I played Easier to Run, why is it on here?"

"Because it was part of the war, it was like a temporary armistice."

"Let's go, and I wanna listen to How 's It Gonna Be, so play number 9." Rory commanded.

...next...

So? Review! Tanks! -Brie


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews guys, it really means a lot. I was completely lost on where to go, and then people still reviewing gave me the spark to attempt. It just took a while to finally sit down and write it. My brother came home from Iraq, so I was helping with his Welcome Home, rather belated Birthday party. Then two days later was my birthday so. Also if anyone cares, I am now 15! Anyway, I wound up writing at 11:30pm, until like 2am to write this. Its not the end, don't worry. But we are getting there. It moves a little fast, so watch between the xxx's for any time changes.

Chapter 11: Friend, Family, or Foe?

Rory was distraught. She'd been in her bed for the past few weeks. She woke up, showered, went to school if she had to, came home, changed into pajamas, crawled into bed, did homework, then cried herself to sleep.

Dean had been acquitted of all charges after being found not guilty. To make things worse, Tristan was found guilty for aggravated assault. He was sentenced to a year in Juvenile Detention, or military academy. His father got to choose which would be best.

This had scared Tristan. His father was a heartless bastard, especially when it came to his children. Oberon saw Tristan as nothing more than his heir. He barely acknowledged the 7 daughters he had.

Yes, Tristan had seven sisters, 4 older, 3 younger; Leigha, Jessica, Kimberly, Christa, Charity, Hope, and Serenity. The last three were triplets, and an accident, which his parents were sure to tell them. All went to boarding school. The thing about that that annoyed Tristan was his sister, Christa, was actually his best friend before Chris and Rory moved. She had slightly better treatment then the others because she always made sure Tristan was happy, and Oberon acknowledge that she knew what it would take to be a trophy wife. He missed his sister; she was a lot like Rory. Probably the reason he was so attracted to her. Leigha was the partier. Jessica was the rebel. Kimberly was the athlete. Christa was the bookworm. Tristan was all four wrapped into a male.

Anyway, Tristan was scared that he'd be sent to juvi. Fortunately no one knew about the trial, so Oberon told everyone he was going to military school for 'The physical challenges'. What a load of crap in Tristan's mind.

Xxx xxxx

Lorelai was worried about Rory. She only managed to get her out of bed long enough to do the dress fittings for her Sweet Sixteen. Since Tristan left and Dean was freed, she was in quiet a funk. The girls were all worried too, and often came to get her out of bed, but she would politely decline and head back to bed. The guys tried to drag her, but she let her weight go in the awkward position they had her in, and they dropped her. Chris was worried beyond anything. He could feel how much she was hurting and it hurt him. He asked Louise if she was like this, and she said she was, but it was different. She didn't lose the guy she loved because of it.

Xxx xxx

Tristan himself was worried about her more than anyone. She wasn't talking to her mom, Lane, Chris, or Jess. The four people she would tell anything to. It hurt him more knowing he was probably the one she would talk to but, he was on his way to military school in North Carolina, far away from her.

They weren't together, but it still hurt knowing how much she once cared about him and how much he loved her still. He'd probably miss her birthday too.

Xxx xxx

Now however, Tristan was sitting in his barracks. One of his fellow cadets sat down next to him, barely taking any of Tristan's attention from his thoughts.

"You okay, man?"

"Huh?" 

"What's wrong? Aren't you here because you chose to be?"

"Nope, I beat my girlfriend's boyfriend to a bloody pulp because he was trying to rape her."

"What?" The guy was completely confused and astonished.

"Her boyfriend was mildly abusive, and I liked her, a lot, and we started dating behind everyone's backs, but almost EVERYONE knew by the time she decided to end things, because he was, 'Being himself again.' That night I slept with my ex because I got REALLY drunk. I told her, and she said we were totally done Next day we were getting drunk playing games. After a heated game of I never, we all went inside, except Dean and Rory. Things were getting heavy, and she told him to stop, and he didn't. I heard her scream, ran into the pool house, and after she told me to stop him, I did and beat the shit out of him. I was found guilty of aggravated assault."

"That blows."

"Yeah, and she's been in bed since the trial, she goes to school and then goes right back to bed. Her Sweet Sixteen is in two months and she's barely been fitted for her dress."

"It'll get easier for her."

"And you would know?" He snapped at the poor guy.

"My sister got raped." He replied evenly.

"Oh, sorry."

"It's alright."

"I'm gonna go…. run." Tristan got up and went to run around the base his school was on.

Xxx fast forward 1 ½ months xxx

"Babe, I know." Tristan sighed into the phone.

"I don't want to go if you won't be here." He knew she was pouting by the baby-esque tone she was speaking in.

"You have to, it's your party." He laughed into the phone. 

"It's my party I can cry if I want to."

"But you still have to go. C'mon, Ror, the girls and your mom have been working hard on this. Even the guys have been working on it. You can't do that to them, can you?"

"No." She sighed.

"Sorry, but I have to go. Charlie can only call his girlfriend at specific times so he doesn't wake the baby. I told him I'd give him my time if he couldn't get to the sheet in time."

"Awe, you're so sweet. All right, only because it's Charlie. Tell him to tell Wendy and the baby hi for me." Rory smiled. Charlie was one of Tristan's friends in Military school, along with Pete the guy who helped him deal with being there, and Carl and Aim, whose name was Americus.

"Bye, I love you."

"Bye, I love you, too." They weren't together. _eye roll_ They didn't think they were back together, but they were, they just couldn't see it. They both hung up the phone and Tristan handed it over to Charlie who smiled thankfully.

Xxx xxx

"So, I think Rory needs to stop mopping and come shopping with us." Louise drawled in an obvious, we want you listening tone from the hallway.

"For what?" Chris asked the girls, in a similar tone.

"Something to wear under those dresses, silly." Louise replied.

"If she doesn't want to go, can I?" Rory walked out of her room dressed, and amazingly ready to go.

"You're going?" Chris pouted.

"Sorry, but only because Tristan has me in a good mood, and I do need something to wear under that dress."

"You talked to Tristan again?" Paris asked.

"Yes, I have. We talk as much as he can. We would have been on longer, but Tristan promised Charlie his time if he couldn't get to the sheet. The baby makes Wendy's schedule weird."

"Um, who, who, and what?" Madelyn asked.

"Tristan's friend, his girlfriend and daughter." Rory looked up and saw everyone eyeing her confused.

"What?" 

"Okay, why didn't you tell us you talk to Tristan a lot?"

"Because, I didn't. Look, can we just go. I mean didn't you guys want me out of my bed for a reason other than school?"

"Yes, let's go." Paris and Lane linked arms with her and they headed down the stairs. Chris watched Louise's rear while she walked away from him.

Xxx xxx

Rory reached for a simple blue bra and panty set when Louise smacked her hand. "No way, sweetie; your dress is strapless, and you need something a little more flirty."

"Why?" Rory looked at her as if she had three heads.

"Here." Paris handed her a lacy midnight blue set that would look good under the dress. It was a strapless bra that front hooked, and a pretty little thong.

"No." Rory had never worn a thong, or lace under garments.

"Please?" Madelyn pouted.

"We all have the same thing to match our dresses." Lane pointed out. 

"Fine." Rory caved. "I don't get it though. _Chris will be seeing Louise's,_" She began with a shutter, "Zack will be seeing Madelyn's, and Paris and Lane will possible be seen by Dave and Matt. Who am I gonna seen by? No one, so why do I have to get it?" 

"Because Prince Charming while charge in on a noble white steed to whisk you off your feet and proceed to deflower you." Paris said sarcastically, and then her hand flew to her face covering her mouth. "Oh my- Rory, I…"

"It's fine. He didn't, Tristan was there. I'm fine; really stop looking at me like that." Rory was beginning to get mad that they were stepping on eggshells around her. They were the ones wincing at the cracks, not her. She reveled in the cracks, it made things normal. "Louise, you're fine aren't you?"

Louise told Rory and then the girls her experience so they could try to bring Rory out of her funk.

"I'm fine. But I wasn't 3 months after it happened."

"But you were also raped, I was attempted raped. So after 3 months I have the right to be fine." Rory was at the counter saying this. The girl behind the counter looked shocked she was saying that so openly and painlessly.

"Ror-"

"No, please stop stepping on eggshells. I thought what Paris said was funny. If I had time to react to it before she started apologizing, I would've laughed"

"No more eggshells." Lane promised.

"Here, here." The other three agreed.

"Oh and never use that phrase again." Rory said.

"Agreed." 

"Anyway, Prince Charming will not come on a noble steed to deflower me." Rory said laughing slightly, walking ahead of the rest looking for the little café in the mall.

"More like King Chilton will in his Iroc." Lane whispered to the other three.

"True." They laughed. Rory was too busy ordering coffee to comprehend they were laughing and she missed it.

After they all ordered their lattes, they sat in the café talking. Rory's cell phone rang and it was an unknown number. Not recognizing, but thinking it might be Tristan, she answered it.

"Hello." 

"Hey Rory." The voice made Rory stop all movement.

"Wha, why are you calling me?" She demanded.

"Nice lingerie you bought."

"What-" 

"I just might b e seeing you in it soon, out of it too." With that the caller hung up.

"Dean? DEAN!" This caught the girls' attention. Rory put her phone down and was looking around them at a nervous pace.

"Rory, was that…?" Louise began.

"Can we go, please?" She was on the verge of tears.

"Yeah, definitely." Paris wrapped her arm around her as they headed for the jeep. Amazingly the girls enjoyed taking the jeep over Louise's BMW, Paris' Lexus, or Madelyn's Mercedes.

By the time the reached the Hayden home, Rory was crying hysterically. They got her to bed as quick as possible and stayed with her that night. At eight the next morning Rory's room line was ringing.

A groggy Paris answered it; "This is Rory's phone what in god's name makes you think she'd answer it at 8 in the morning on a Sunday?" 

"Her gorgeous beloved savoir is calling?" Tristan responded happily. He was slightly relieved to know she was socializing slightly with the girls.

"Hold on. RORY! GET UP, YOU'RE STUPID BOYFRIEND IS ON THE PHONE!" Paris yelled at Rory.

"I'm not-"

"Hello?" A very alert Rory asked.

"Mornin', Mary." Tristan's beautiful voice filled her ears

"Morning, Satan."

"I do believe it was Eve that Satan tempted into sin, not Mary." 

"Whatever, Bible Boy." Rory laughed, forgetting yesterday slightly. 

"So, why did Paris answer the phone?"

"Oh, the girl's spent the night, because-" Rory attempted to swallow the lump that formed at the memories and tears hit her.

"Mare? Rory? Ror, what's wrong?" Tristan was confused. He was met by Paris' voice again.

"She had a rude awakening at the mall."

"Give me." Rory said shooting her arm out to grab the phone; she was still buried in her blankets with the girls next to her, all four fitting on the bed. Paris handed her the phone. "I love you, but OUT!" She commanded the girls. They grumpily got out of the warm beds and headed into the cold hallway. They opted to wake up Chris and sleep in his bed.

"Rory, what happened?" Tristan ached to hold her, make it all go away. 

"He… he called me, he knew what I'd bought, and he said some things, and I got really freaked and we came home and I cried, and I miss you so much, baby."

"I know, angel, I know."

"When are you coming home?"

"I don't know. But the reason I called is my sisters are coming home and I thought you might want to meet them."

"You have sisters?"

"Yeah, seven of them."

"Why did you never tell me that?"

"I don't get to see them much, so it hurts less to not talk about them." 

"Oh, how old are they?"

"Leigha is 20, Jessica is 19, Kimberly is 18, Christa is 17, and Charity, Hope, and Serenity are 9."

"They're triplets?"

"Yes, they are."

"My god, we'd be doomed to have twins at least."

"You think of us having kids?" He asked with a small smile playing on his lips.

"Oh, um," He could see her blushing in his mind.

"What are we?" He asked suddenly.

"What?" 

"When I called Paris told you your boyfriend was on the phone and you didn't correct her. We say I love you before we get off the phone, and I want to know what that means."

"It seems like we're together doesn't it?"

"Yes, it does."

"You aren't here."

"I know."

"I can't do the whole long distance friendship, how could I do the long distance relationship?"

"I don't know, but I wanna be with you, Ror."

"I want to be with you too, but Trist, I need to see you again before I can decide how I feel."

"Why?" His initial thoughts were she wanted to make sure he still looked good, and that she was being shallow.

"I need to look in your eyes." She answered truthfully.

"Why?" 

"Because I used to get this tingly feeling from doing it, and I want to see if its still there."

"Oh, well, then, um, don't look any of my sisters in the eyes." 

"They all have your eyes?"

"Yeah, especially the trips."

"That's cute."

"They hate it. I have to go. They'll be home next week, and they said to just come over when ever because they want to meet the girl that sent me to Military School."

"They'll be here for my birthday?"

"Yeah." 

"Let them know they should get a renaissance dress so they can come." 

"Sure, but, baby, I really gotta go. My commander is glaring at me." 

"Why?" 

"I'm on the office phone."

"Oh alright, bye, I love you."

"Love you, too."

Rory sighed sinking into her sheets. Dean was after her possibly, and Tristan wanted her to be his girlfriend. The DuGrey sisters wanted to meet her, and her birthday was in a week. Life seemed way too odd at the moment, so she went right back to sleep, forgetting about the girls.

The girls were in Chris' room, going back to sleep. Chris and Louise were spooning at the top of the bed, and the other three were snuggled together on the other end. The December morning was a chilly one. Rory and Chris' birthday happened to be a week before Christmas, so everyone would have the day before and the two weeks after for her party. Tristan already told her, he couldn't come home, and he would ship her his present, but not to send his until after Christmas. 

Xxx One week later xxx

Rory stood nervously at the door. Paris had told her they were all nice, but unique, and very protective of Tristan, and the triplets were very fond of him, but held much power over him.

The door swung open to reveal a girl in baggy black bondage pants, and a Trapt hoodie, and a girl in tight white jeans and a scoop neck sweater.

"You must be Rory. I'm Jessi." The punk one said.

"I'm Lee."

"Nice to meet you." Rory said.

"Come on in." Jessi said.

"Okay." 

"We don't bite, much." Lee joked. Rory laughed a real laugh, and the girls smiled.

"Coffee?" Jessi offered.

"Oh dear god, yes."

"Addict?" 

"Completely." 

"Thank god." Another girl, who was dressed in simple jeans and a Yale sweatshirt, said walking into the kitchen with four other girls. "I'm Christa."

"Rory." 

"I'm Kim." A girl in track pants and long sleeved Yale shirt introduced. Three shy faces hid behind her.

She noticed they were all different. Each seemed to be like one of the older counterparts. "These are Charity, Hope, and Serenity." Charity was in a denim skirt with tights and a turtleneck. Hope in a black skirt and tights and a black sweater. Serenity was in sweat pants and a sweatshirt. Christa was the only truly unique sister. 

"Hi." Rory said politely.

"Hi." The three chorused.

"So, Rory, how old are you?"

"I will be 16 in a few days."

"Youngin'." Lee said jokingly.

"Yea, I guess."

"You go to Chilton?" Jessi asked.

"Yes, did you?"

"Nope, we all went or go to boarding school. Only the 'heir' gets to go to school here."

"That sucks."

"Yup." Kim replied.

"I like it. Chilton is just a bunch of superficial snobs." 

"Oh, I know. If I wasn't trying to get into Harvard, I would've gone to public school."

"Harvard?" "Public school?" Lee, Kim, and Jessi, and Christa asked astonished.

"Yes, since I was little I've dreamed of nothing but Harvard. I want to be an overseas correspondent."

"And you're with Tristan?" Lee's jaw was on the floor.

"Um, sort of. Why?"

"Because all DuGreys go to Yale." Serenity said.

"And Tristan's wife will be a trophy wife." Hope continued. 

"And would have never gone to public school." Charity finished. 

"Oh, really, Tristan wants to go to Harvard."

"We all want to go to Harvard, but we go to Yale. So will Tristan." 

"Tristan's never mentioned any of this."

"He likes to live in denial."

"No, Tristan wants to be Tristan, not the Heir. He'll go to Harvard if he wants to. He'll marry someone like Rory if he wants to. He'll become a doctor if he wants to!" Christa began speaking forcefully, but began inclining her voice accidentally.

"Of course because he's the heir."

"Um, this isn't my place, but you resent him, don't you?" 

"A little." And forms of it were chorused.

"It isn't his fault. You know he never told me about you guys, and when I asked why he said it hurt too much to talk about you. Then a few days later he couldn't stop talking about how great you all are, and how you'll all do what you want eventually because he'll make sure it happens. That Leigha will be a ballet dancer if she wants, and Jessi will be an astronomer is she wants, and Kim will be an Olympic gymnast if she wants, and Christa will be an author, and that Hope, Serenity, and Charity will not be trophy wives." They were all taken back by the way she spoke.

"It isn't his fault, and he will do whatever he wants. If he says he's done, dad will make one of us marry one of his college sons to take over the company." Lee said quietly.

"I approve of her. No wonder he wanted to protect her so much." Jessi declared. Rory blushed, they obviously knew, well the triplets didn't from their obvious confusion.

"All in favor of her someday being related to us?" All seven girls raised their hands, causing Rory's blush to deepen.

"What in God's name are you girl's doing?" Oberon asked entering his kitchen.

"You shouldn't use the Lord's name in vain, daddy," Jessi began sweetly, "Especially when you don't believe in him." She said flatly. 

"Talking to Tristan's… friend, Rory. She lives across the street." Christa answered.

"Oh, you."

"Me." Rory replied.

"Why?" 

"We wanted to know who she was." Lee answered.

"Leigha Anne, what are you wearing? Those jeans are entirely too tight, and that shirt is too low cut! And Jessica Marie, what have I told you about wearing things like that! Look at the examples you are setting on your sisters! Kimberly, have you run today?"

"Yes, I have." Kimberly said with venom.

"Serenity did you run with her?"

"Yes, daddy."

"Why? I told you not to!"

"Back off Dad!" Jessi interjected.

"No, Christa did you switch your major yet before you apply to Yale?" 

"Not yet, the office was closed when I went to."

"I told you to do it two weeks ago!"

"I got caught up in reading and studying."

"Damn you, Christa! Get your nose out of those books and start looking for a suitable husband!" Oberon roared at his daughter. "Charity, Hope, Serenity stop trying to be your sisters. The rest of you, stop looking like whores, and guys and start looking for husbands!" 

"I have had enough of your shit, Dad!" Leigha yelled at him. Normally it was Jessi giving him an attitude.

"You sent Tristan to Military school to avoid a scandal. Otherwise, he'd be in Juvi right now! You were sending him to North Carolina either way, guilty or not! He was becoming someone you didn't want him to be, someone who would do what he wanted with his life, and be with someone he wanted to be with. You want to tell us what to do go ahead, but I swear do not tell us how to do it. I'll dress how I want; Jessi will dress how she wants. Christa will read if she wants. If Serenity and Kim want to go run, they can run!"

"Get out of my house!" Oberon yelled at his daughter.

"No." Leigha said defiantly.

"What?" 

"I said no. This is my house, too. I'm sure grandpa would love to hear about you throwing his granddaughter out."

"I have a just reason. And besides you are old enough to be on your own, dear." He said with false sweetness.

"How about two of us?"

"Or three?"

"Or all four of us?"

"Seven" Charity spoke up for the triplets.

"Fine, but I swear if one of you steps out of line, you'll all be on your way to your grandfathers with out a single look back!" He stormed out of the room after being over powered by his daughters. 

"I'm sorry you had to deal with that." Lee apologized to Rory. 

"It's okay Look, um, if you guys ever need to get away, we have spare room at my house. Tristan's slept in my room or Chris' room plenty of times." Upon hearing 'slept in my bed' the four older girls' ears perked up.

"Have you two…"

"Done the deed?"

"What! No, oh my, no, I'm a virgin, hence my nickname, Mary." 

"Okay. Well, we need to get dresses for your party Tristan said we were invited?"

"Yes." 

"Renaissance?" 

"Yup." 

"Alright." 

"Um, bye." Rory said, until three pairs of arms hugged her. Looking down she saw the triplets hugging her. She smiled, and squatted down to them, hugging each one. After that, the older four hugged her. Rory left smiling.

Xxx xxx

The last bell sounded and Rory and Chris headed for their friends' cars. Everyone was going back to their house, as well as the Stars Hollow crew coming up, because it was the official last day before break, as well as the day before the big party. They had Lorelai's fittings for the attire to deal with.

"Okay, Lane first." Lorelai commanded. Lane walked out in a gorgeous Purple velvet dress. It was full shouldered because Mrs. Kim wanted as little of her skin to be seen by Dave as possible.

Yes, Mrs. Kim knew. After Dean had threatened to tell her, Lane got up the guts to tell her mother. She approved of Dave, and said that if she found out they were being inappropriate, she would castrate him. Needless to say Dave would barely hold her hand for the next week. 

Anyway, it was a full-shouldered dress, and came to the floor with a small pool around her feet. It had long bell sleeves, and was trimmed in a lighter purple lace. A thin silver and purple rope tied around her waist

"We need to take in the waist a little." Rory commented. Lane nodded and sat down as she was instructed.

"Paris." Lorelai called. Paris' dress was gold, and off the shoulders. It was similar to Lane's except the sleeves split at her elbows and flowed to the floor. Her rope belt was made of silver and gold. "Bust needs to be made a little tighter."

"Why?" 

"Because Matt deserves some consolation for wearing tights. Sit." Paris glared while sitting next to Lane.

"Madelyn." Madelyn's dress was green and v-necked off the shoulders. Rory noticed that they seemed to be losing material as the dresses went on. Anyway, Madelyn's dress was like the others except its sleeves were straight to her wrist and then split open, and her belt was green and silver.

"Good." 

"Louise." Louise's dress was almost strapless. There was an inch of cloth connecting the sleeves to the dress, and then they spilt. They dress was a gorgeous dark red and the belt was the same color and silver. 

"Needs more clothe to it!" Rory joked.

"Chris is getting laid." Paris slipped.

"EW!" Lorelai exclaimed.

"Do we get to see Rory's dress?" Lane asked

"Nope!" Rory said evilly.

"Okay, Ror, get the guys, girls give me your dresses to fix." 

"Okay." 

Xxx xxx

That night they'd had a movie night, all of Rory and Chris' favorites. The next day was spent making sure the house and ballroom were set up.

Tristan called Rory that morning to say Happy Birthday. However, now it was time to walk down the staircase into the hall. Rory's dress was beautiful blue crushed velvet. It flowed to the floor, and pooled. It was strapless, and the sheer silverfish blue sleeves scooped down on her arm, and then fell freely similar to Louise's. Her waist was adorned by a scooping sash that was pinned to each of her hips with a velvet rose, then the extra material feel to the floor just above it. Her hair was pinned up with loose curls falling as they willed. Sapphires hung around her neck on her silver necklace, and sat in her silver earrings and bracelet.

The girls had their hair in either tight buns or free flowingly loose. The jewelry matched Rory's except they had amethysts, yellow topazes, emeralds, and rubies to match their dresses.

Chris was in a dark red tunic that matches the color of Louise's dress. All the boys did to match their dates. They had on black tights, and the tunics were also trimmed in silver where needed. Lorelai and Christopher where in white and black as to stand with out standing out.

Chris and Lorelai headed down first, followed by Lane and Dave, then Madelyn and Zack, then Paris and Matt, then Louise and Jess, and finally Rory and Chris. When Rory reached the bottom, she should have been met by Jess, but another person in a silver tunic took her hand. Rory looked up to see the last person she expected, because he was supposed to be in North Carolina.

Xxx xxx

Okay, so I thought it was time to introduce Tristan family. They do have a significant part coming up. I also wanted to explain why Tristan seems to be able to fit in where ever he is. Hope you liked it, more asap. R&R as always!


	12. Chapter 12

-1I can't believe it took me four months! So sorry. More at the bottom. I love you guys! Thankx:

Chapter **_12_**: Finally

Rory sat on a vanity stool ,while Louise did her hair, Madelyn did her make-up, and Paris and Lane tried to find her something to wear. Today was the day Tristan was coming home. It was only 5 months ago that she last saw him. 'Yeah, only!' She thought sarcastically.

She remembered what happened the moment she descended those stairs.

'_Rory looked up to see Tristan standing there. She was utterly shocked. He said he wasn't coming home. Although this was a nice surprise, she wished she would've known. She could have prepared herself for it. Instead, the tears started flowing she wrapped her arms around his neck. He held her for a few minutes._

_Everyone's eyes were on them. Tristan pulled back just enough to look her in the eyes._

"_Is it there?" He asked uncertain. Rory hadn't replied. Her lips were too busy. They were pulled apart by the roaring applause. _

"_Welcome Home, Tris." Rory smiled at him._

"_Happy Birthday, Mar." Tristan replied.' _Things were amazing the rest of the night. They danced, and talked and laughed. She still didn't know how he managed to come back, or how long it was for, but she didn't really care. Too bad it was only that one night, and she wouldn't see him again until now. 5 months later.

"How about this?" Paris held up a white sundress.

"Maybe, put it on the bed." At least half of Rory's closet was on her bed.

"Why don't we take a different approach, put the definite 'No's' on the bed." Lane quipped.

"What would be the point of that?" Paris asked seriously.

"Why do you guys keep pulling out white clothing?" Madelyn asked intrigued.

"Ask Louise."

"Because this is the last time Tristan will still think of Rory as pure. She won't be 'Mary' if you catch my drift. After tonight… that is." She smirked.

The family was leaving Rory and Tristan alone to 'catch up'. Lorelai was afraid and Christopher was paranoid that somehow Rory would end up pregnant. Chris reassured them however.

The other three gasped while Rory looked away guiltily. They stopped laughing when they saw her face.

"Oh…my…god!" Louise exclaimed.

"What?" Rory snapped slightly.

"You've… you and him, have… OHMYGOD!" Lane tried.

"Huh?" Madelyn asked.

"You and Tristan have… fornicated?" Louise rolled her eyes at Paris' question. Even Paris had had sex already, but she still refused to call it that.

"So…how's the outfit coming…I'm thinking white would be good…" Rory smiled nervously.

"OHMYGOD!" Was shrieked by all four girls.

"How was it?"

"Was it good?"

"How many times?"

"How big is _it?_"

"Were you safe?"

"Were you ready?"

"Is that really what tonight is?"

"Do you want to know or are you going to keep asking questions?"

"DETAILS!" They squealed, well except for Paris who more _demanded_ them.

"Okay…

'_Rory and Tristan entered her room. Tristan wrapped his arms around her tightly from behind. He kissed the shell of her ear._

"_I'm going to get out these tights. My balls can't breathe." He whispered laughing slightly._

"_Okay." She turned and kissed his cheek, before beginning to take off her jewelry. By the time he returned, she was taking out the last pin holding up her hair. Soft curls cascaded down her back. Again, Tristan wrapped his arms around her from behind. He kissed the curvy bump of her shoulder this time._

"_I need help." She whispered as she blushed slightly. Maybe they weren't whispering, but it seemed as if they were. _

"_With?" He asked biting where he'd just kissed._

"_Mydress." She said quickly, embarrassed._

"_No problem, Mary." Tristan chuckled. He could feel her blush._

_He pushed her hair over her one shoulder, and trailed kisses down her spine, beginning at her hair line. She shivered, as he kissed down. His hand had started undoing whatever it was holding the dress up, which was three bra clips at the top and a long invisible zipper, that when to the edge of her butt. When his lips met the top of her bra, he pulled back suddenly. He was mesmerized by it. The soft lace felt good under his rough fingers as he traced it. Rory looked over her shoulder, curious as to the hold up._

"_Expecting someone to see you tonight, babe?" He whispered huskily. She knew he was getting hard, if not already completely there._

"_The girl's made me. They forced me to match. But not so much expecting as, uh, hopeful wishing?" Rory began stuttering as Tristan's mischievous hands began working again._

"_Really?" He asked as his hands found the lacy thong beneath the velvet material. Rory swallowed._

"_Yeah." She swallowed again. What was going on?_

"_Done." He whispered as he nipped her ear._

_She turned around to face him, in doing so the dress slightly fell, maybe a centimeter. She pushed him back so he wasn't right against her. Doing so caused the dress to fall right to the floor. Tristan groaned, his eyes squinting, wanting to look away, but he wouldn't, he _couldn't_. She had him in a trance._

"_I need a little more help." She whispered walking closer again._

"_With?" His voice was low and husky, full of lust. They both were aware of the bulge that was beginning to straighten in his boxers._

"_I'm not exactly sure how to open this kind of bra, and we both know you have a bit of experience." She said slyly, pressing herself into him as he wrapped his arms around her waist._

"_Just the bra…" He asked before leaning into her ear, "Or more?" His voice still laced with lust, but she could still see the absolute love in his eyes and hear it in his voice. It was only specs and rare syllables, but it was there._

"_More." She whispered. Tristan lifted her off the floor, into his arms, and carried her the few feet to her bed. Dropping her on the bed, she giggled in delight. He knew what she wanted. He began undoing the bra, which fell open, immediately revealing her smooth white breast to him. He kissed her mouth once before his seemed to be everywhere, along with his hands.'_

"6 times." Rory blushed.

"6!" Louise exclaimed. "In one night?"

"You've had to been sore!" Madelyn exclaimed. Chris poked his head in the door as Paris exclaimed,

"I've had it more than that, but never at once. It hurts a little after like the second!"

"I really should learn to knock." Chris whined as he entered.

"Oh my god!" The four again exclaimed, only in shock and fear. They didn't know that Chris knows.

"Hey, bro." Rory said plainly.

"So, why are they all scared looking?"

"I finally told them. They thought it would happen tonight."

"Ah. So they know now?"

"Not, um, all of it."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Wait, Chris knew before us?"

"He knew like two days later because Tristan has a big mouth."

"Huh?"

' "_Okay, dude, I need you to a, remember I love your sister; b, remember I'm your best friend;, and c forget Rory is your sister for a moment."_

"_Um, why?"_

"_Well, you know how I slept in her room after the party?"_

"_Please tell me my sister is still a virgin…" Silence. "TRISTAN JANLAN DUGREY YOURE FUCKING DEAD!"_

"_Chill, we were safe. And she completely consented, in fact, her idea. Man, after all that's happened do you think we'd do it if she weren't ready, or that I'd use her?"_

"_No…"_

"_So are we cool?"_

"_No… but we will be, once I get over my sister not being a virgin. Or that we share everything…"_

"_What?"_

"_I slept with Louise…"_

"_Your first time…?" Tristan asked, and Chris knew he was smirking._

"_Yes…" Chris grinded through his teeth._

"_That's funny." Tristan was trying not to laugh._

"_Whatever. You were safe, right?"_

"_Yup. Were you?" Tristan asked mockingly._

"_Yeah…"_

"_Okay this is weird. I'll talk to you later. I'm gonna call Rory, she was sore yesterday."_

"_Un-needed." He responded splitting the word.'_

"Tristan's a girl at times." Chris stated.

"Aw… you guys share your birthday, and your first time." Madelyn said awingly.

"Note, we are so not having a double wedding." Louise said, and covered her mouth. Chris looked at her with a soft expression.

"You think about us getting married?"

"Maybe…"

"Anyway, Chris what did you want?"

"We need to get going soon, so…"

"Right, okay, out." Chris left.

"I'm liking this dress with a black sweater." Again, the sundress was held up. It was clingy material.

"Sure." Rory took it and began undressing. The girls were talking, unfazed by the fact that Rory was half naked before them. After, _the incident_, they had no qualms about seeing each other like that. "Uh, guys…"

"What?" They noticed that the dress wasn't fully zipped, but when she turned it was pulled tightly across her stomach.

"You just bought that, like a month ago? When and or how did you gain that much weight?" Paris asked bluntly.

"Thanks. Guys, just, find me something else."

"Rory." Paris stated.

"Please. Bug me later, not now."

"Fine." They found her loose fit jeans and a white peasant top. Louise refused to give up on her white theme, but added black, ie, black jeans.

"Whatever happened with Dean that night?"

"We made sure that he was kept an eye on, and they caught him trying to get into the party."

"Wow."

"Yeah. Let's go."

Xxx Hartford Airport xxx

They took the Iroc, so Tristan could drive home, and Matt's car. Rory and Chris were the only ones in the Iroc, as they needed to talk.

"Are you sure you want to tell him?"

"Yes."

"Absolutely?"

"Positive. He loves me, right?"

"Yeah… did you tell the girls?"

"No. They saw that the dress didn't fit, and asked why, but I told them I'd tell them later. I really want Tristan to know first."

"Okay."

"Let's go."

After waiting close to an hour, Tristan's flight finally landed.

"I'm gonna go wait by the gate." Rory announced. Chris sent her a look, but she shook her head. At another one of his looks she mouthed later.

It took him a moment to find her, and once he did, she was running towards him. The moment Tristan stepped out of the gate area, Rory was in his arms. His arms were holding her tightly. He noticed her stomach, but didn't ask just yet. She kissed him breathlessly.

"Welcome home, sweetheart." She whispered against his lips, contently.

"Good to be home, baby." He whispered back. He noticed Rory take a sharp breath, and looked at her intently. "Everything okay?"

"I'll tell you later. Right now you have an adoring public waiting." As she said this the group came into view.

"Holy shit." The group, Lorelai, Chris, his mother (who divorced his father after he threatened to throw his daughters out on the street), and his sisters were waiting. The Triplets ran to him.. He dropped to his knees to hug them tightly.

"God, I missed you, girls." He told them. Then he hugged his mother and sisters, and then all his friends, saving Chris for last. "We cool, dude? Or are you still gonna kill me?"

"We're, okay… I can't kill you. It wouldn't be right. But be warned you aren't very high on my list right now."

"What'd I do now?"

"You'll find out later."

"Um, okay?"

"Let's go." Chris said.

They walked out to the cars.

"Z!" Tristan smiled crazily, and ran to his car. He jumped in as Rory tossed him the keys. He was busy making sure everything worked, etc. Then he leaned over and kissed Rory.

"Sorry." He smiled impishly. "I missed my car. I had to walk and/or run everywhere."

Xxx xxx

Chris went to Louise's house, and Lorelai and Christopher were in Stars Hollow.

"So, what did I do that Chris wants to kill me, cause I have an idea."

"Um, I. Uh. GOD!" Rory tried and was failing miserably. They were curled up in her bed. They'd had sex, but Rory made it seem needy, and rushed, so she could keep her shirt on.

"Can you, somehow show me, what it is your trying to say?" She sat up, lifting her shirt off over her head. "If your trying to avoid it with sex. No." She nodded, and instead placed his hand on her stomach. He rubbed his thumb across it. "Chris is mad because I caused you to get fat?"

"Sort of. More like the reason I got fat. Do you remember my birthday?"

"How could I forget?"

"I'm, um, I'm…"

"Rory, are you…"

"Yeah…"

"Shit. I am so sorry… baby, I'm so, so sorry." This was not what she was expecting. She expecting either shock or, maybe anger. Not apologizing.

"Why are you apologizing?"

"Because I got you pregnant…"

"Its okay, its just, awkward."

"Did we, hurt it? By…"

"No! Its fine."

"Okay. I love you."

"And I love you."

"We're good?"

"Yeah, can we not think about all the problems with it tonight though? Celebrate you being home, and maybe think about 'em, but not all the problems..?"

"Him? You know its sex already?" He looked slightly upset.

"No, but old wives tale. I think I'm having boys. I don't find out for another month. Chris is the only one who knows, by the way."

"Really?"

"The girls just found out I wasn't a virgin."

"How have you hid that stomach?"

"Uniform and sweats… I wanted you to figure it out so I wouldn't have to say it."

"Oh…"

"You would've been the first to know, but, ya know… I needed help, so I told Chris, since he was the only one who knew I'd had sex in the first place. I think my mom might know."

"It's okay, I understand." Tristan soothed, rubbing her back lovingly.

"I love you."

"I know. I love you."

"I know." They sat in contented silence for a few moments. "I can't wait for our baby boys." She whispered half asleep into his chest.

"Boy_s_?" Tristan asked, suddenly rather tense.

"Uh huh." Rory replied. "Baby boys. My beautiful little twin baby boys." With that she was soundly asleep, something that hadn't happened since she found out, in his arms.

Xxx xxx

The next morning Tristan woke her up with breakfast in bed, which was a mistake, since she wound up puking after smelling it. After her stomach settled and she could eat, he sat with her head in his lap, both wrapped loosely in a sheet.

"Hey, I know, that if I were to ask you to marry me, you'd think it was because of the babies, so I won't." Tristan started. Rory stiffed a little before sitting up to look at him.

"Oh." Part of her wanted him to.

"But, I will ask you to never leave me?" She smiled at him.

"I'll never leave you."

"No running off to Stars Hollow to raise your children?"

"Nope. I plan on staying where ever you are."

"Good." They kissed and Rory's head returned to his lap. He played with her hair as they talked about the babies. How they would tell their parents, how they would tell the gang, where they would live. How they'd deal with school. Eventually the heavier topics got to be too much for Rory, so Tristan got her thinking of names.

Xxx xxx

Tristan was home for summer break, and was there almost everyday, and 4 out of 5 nights. Lorelai would have blown a casket had Chris not reassured her. The group still had school for another month. Every morning, Rory was seen reluctantly leaving the infamous Camaro, with one last kiss through the window. Every afternoon, Rory was seen running out of the school, into Tristan's arms. They'd kiss and look at each other lovingly.

"Hey, babe. Hi, babies." He would always whisper the second, looking down at her stomach, which no one could tell she was pregnant. Those uniforms were good for something.

"Hi. They say hi, too."

"Coffee run?" He would always ask. She would nodded. She was only allowed one cup a day, so he would drive her to Luke's and then bring her home. He'd spend time with his grandfather, or fixing his relationship with his mother. He didn't live across the street anymore, as his father won the house.

Rory was wearing much more 'showy' clothing around the house. Waking up in Tristan's arms again, seemed like heaven. She loved that feeling. He couldn't sleepover the night before because he was taking his sisters out. Just the 8 of them. Rory understood. However, waking up, not in his arms, upset her greatly. She quickly dressed and headed to her mother's room.

"Mom." She whispered knocking on the door. Chris was at work already. It was Saturday though, so Lorelai was passed out.

"Huh?" Lorelai whispered half awake.

"Mommy?" Rory asked in a scared little girl tone, as she sat next to her on the bed.

"Hmm?" Lorelai again replied in a syllable.

"I'm… Mommy, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for it to happen. We were safe. I swear we were. But that doesn't always work does it? Oh my god mommy I'm so scared." Rory was crying hysterically and rambling. Lorelai was completely awake now.

"Hun, what's wrong?"

"I'm… I'm pre- preg-…" The word would not form.

"Ohmygod. Are you…? Are you really?" Lorelai was crying just as much.

"We were safe, we were! And it's not his fault. It is defiantly not his fault. I wanted to. I missed him so much, and I wanted him. And I… mommy…" She was crying even more as she noticed Lorelai had retracted herself from Rory.

"I… You weren't supposed to be me! When did you even… have sex. " It started as a question, but she figured it out. Rory couldn't have gotten pregnant a week ago and know already. It was her birthday. "I trusted you! I trusted all of you not to have sex in my house!" Lorelai yelled.

"I know… and it may not make any difference to my case, but you had 16 year olds sharing beds with their significant others. What did you think would happen?" Rory asked impatiently. Ouch, hormones. Lorelai ignored the dig and kept going. She was pacing, trying to think about it.

"I know Lane didn't… I know Paris didn't… Jess… obviously… Chris did- Chris did! Chris had sex with Louise? Chris knows about this doesn't he?"

"Only Chris and Tristan. I wanted Tristan to know first. But I needed help, so I told Chris."

"Why didn't you tell me you had sex?" Lorelai was sitting next to her now, calmer. More hurt than upset.

"I couldn't. I was afraid. Chris only knew because Tristan has a big mouth."

"I assume you're keeping it?"

"Them."

"Them? You're having twins?" Rory couldn't help but smile down to her stomach.

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure they're both boys."

"Oh. We'll get through this. You know that right?"

"Yeah, Mom, I know. I was going to tell you with Tristan, but I woke up this morning without him, and I realized I hate that feeling. So, I thought if I told you I could convince you to let him be here always."

"Babe, are you suggesting you get married?"

"NO! We've talked about it. We thought that he could stay here, talk to his parole officer person see if he could go back to Military school after they're born. I was thinking I could go back to Chilton after winter break. They're due sometime in September if I'm right. And I want to stay in school, but I want to be with them, too."

"We'll see. Let's talk to everyone, get opinions, see if we can come up with the best idea."

"Who else has a say?" Rory snapped. She stood up looking down at her mother. It was now that Lorelai saw how much fatter her daughter was.

"How did I miss this?" She asked the stomach.

"I hid it."

"Obviously. But you'd been having me buy you feminine products… a cover?"

"Yup. I'm really sorry, Mom." They hugged. Lorelai was still holding Rory as she spoke.

"I know. But, hey, I'm the last person to tell you you're wrong. I just hope that your father and grandparents don't blame me."

"If the do, I'll tell them off."

"Okay, let's go shopping." Lorelai was chipper and running into her closet.

"What?"

"We need to go baby shopping. Go, call the girls."

"Who don't know?"

"Oh. Well, we'll surprise them. Or do you have this big speech planned?"

"I'll talk to them before we go."

"Right. Don't forget to call your hubby."

"Right. The boys should come to. Not shopping, but to find out. All at once."

"We'll tell Dad later, okay?" Lorelai soothed as she walked out completely dressed.

"I'll go call everyone."

Xxx xxx

The boys all saw that Rory had gained weight, and were rather confused. They all sat in the living room. Even Candy was present.

"So, how is everyone?" Rory started nervously.

"Rory, we know this has something to do with your stomach over there, so just tell us." Paris said knowingly.

"Before I say, guys, sit on your hands."

"What?" They all asked.

"Only the males. No, not you Chris."

"Okay..?" Matt asked.

"I… I… Tristan?" Rory could not say she was pregnant to a new group of people, it just wouldn't happen.

"Rory's… pregnant." He said, and as fucked up as it seemed, he smiled at her, rubbing her stomach slightly.

"What?" The guys all went to hit him, but found their hands still under their rears. Clever on Rory's part.

"How?"

"When?"

"You said you were safe!"

"Wait! The girls knew that you'd… but not that you'd gotten pregnant?" Matt asked.

"Pretty much. Only Chris knew, and I told the girls after I found out I was pregnant. I told Mom a little while ago."

"Hpw long?"

"5 months."

"Your party."

"Uh huh. Mom wants to go shopping, if any one else would like to go."

"DUH!" The girls all jumped up hugging Rory. The guys hugged her and glared at Tristan.

"Stop! Rory said forcefully. Everyone looked at her. "I know you are all blaming Tristan in your heads and stop. The girls know it isn't his fault, and you should to. It was my idea, not his." Everyone relaxed.

"Okay." And forms and variations were heard in response.

"Good."

Xxx xxx

Its not perfectly long, it took a lot, and this was not the original idea, but I couldn't take it any other way. I mean, I could of. But it took too much effort and energy and thinking. I hope you liked it. I know the baby thing is so over done, but it works. And any baby names and who the god parents should be would be helpful. And it seems as if everyone is taking it well, but that's just their friends and Lorelai. What will Chris' reaction, or the grandparent's, or even his family's? What will happen at Chilton?

Thanks for still reading, and to all my reviewers, you really kept me trying. I tried about 14 times before this one happened. Which is because of Evelyn. I promised her in two weeks. It took so long that I skipped betaing, and tried to do it myself.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, at all.

LoVe23

StreetRacinChiki

IloveJoeL.

Gilmoregirl7878

Lackinglime123

Peanutbutterluver1399

Vm1fan225

Eternalgorithm

KarahBella

JustPeachy123

LHTDfan

Omeomy

Nancerz

Princeton girl

Joellekyle0712

Courtney

Bethany Inc

Kylie1403

Tickle582

Cjg6 - Thanks for the three reviews!

JennaBanana

Pupleribbons

Mae

Avory

Lorelei Jessica Gilmore Jessi

TristenLover

LukeLorelailuva160

Anyone I missed, sorry. Thanks for anyone who read, but didn't review! And I know I'm evil as many of you called me.

Later, Bre

The next one shouldn't take as long! I hope…


	13. Chapter 13

-1See, it didn't take another 4 months to write! If it is confusing lemme know and I'll try to fix it. So, if your gonna tell me its confusing leave a signed review, that way I can tell you when I fix it… anyway, thanks to everyone who reviewed, ya'll rock!

Chapter 13: Can Open…

Summer was pissed. She didn't think that Rory and Tristan would still be together. God, she hated Rory. Rory was perfect; she was smart, good looking, and innocent. Everything every guy seemed to want. Seeing Tristan trail behind Rory, Paris, Louise, Madelyn and two other females was not something that should happen. Tristan was supposed to be being a typical guy, handing their girlfriend their credit card while they wait in the food court.

Tristan was a king, her king. And she was a queen, his queen. They ruled that school together until _she _showed up. Then _she_ got him sent away within a few months. And _they_ were still together. Nothing seemed to be able to come between _them_.

"You know, staring at them does absolutely nothing." Quipped January from next to her.

"Whatever." Summer said as she started to head over to them. They seemed to be headed for a baby story. "Why would they be heading in there?"

"Maybe one of them is pregnant…" January said rolling her eyes.

"Probably Grant. Stupid slut."

"She's not that bad. And she's been with Chris for what, like 8 months now?"

"So." Summer said. She called to Tristan as she neared him and Rory from behind. "Oh, Trissy."

Xxx xxx

Tristan was following behind the girls, who were running here and there. He was carrying all of the bags as well. Lorelai sure knew how to shop.

"Baby, do I have to carry all this stuff or can I make a run to the car and meet up with you guys to take the next load?" He was running out of space to hold the bags.

"After this store?" Rory pouted a little with an angelic face. It was the first baby store they were actually going into. They had bought Rory a lot of clothes, and Tristan had done a little business of his own while they were distracted.

"Fine." Tristan said. "Can I leave these here?" He asked the clerk behind the register. The woman smiled at him, seeing all the bags and had noticed he'd walked in with six women.

"Oh course. They making you carry all the bags?"

"Unfortunately, but I'm pretty much stuck with them for the rest of my life, so I guess it makes sense to be on their good side, huh?"

"In laws?"

"One of them, technically, is my mother in law. One's my girlfriend, and the other four are her best friends." Tristan looked over at Rory who was looking at clothes and such with Louise.

"Ah, the brunette your girlfriend?" The women asked with a soft smile.

"Yeah." Tristan couldn't help the smile on his face. "If you'll excuse me." Tristan walked over to Rory.

Wrapping his arms around her waist and placing his chin on her shoulder, he looked at what she was looking at.

"Isn't it adorable?" Rory asked running her hand over he stomach.

"Yeah." It was a small one piece that you would have initials stitched on. The little matching cap would have the baby's name across it. "You want them?" Tristan asked.

"We don't even know what they are. Or a name for them." Rory said.

"I know but-"

"Trissy!" An annoying voice cut through his sentence. He felt Rory tense a lot in his arms. They turned to look at Summer and January.

"Hi, Rory." January said and made to give her a hug. Rory hugged her back. January wasn't anywhere near as bad as Summer. "Hey, Tristan." She moved to hug him as well.

"Hey, January." They said together.

"I heard you were back, but I never saw you around. Back for good, or?"

"No, I still have some of my sentence to serve." Tristan replied evenly.

"Sentence? I thought you went because you wanted to." Summer finally brought herself into the conversation.

"No, I was found guilty of aggravated assault."

"What'd you do?"

"Beat Mary's boyfriend to bloody pulp."

"I knew it was your fault he left." Summer said snidely to Rory. Rory bit her tongue.

"Can it, Summer." Tristan warned.

"So, why are you guys in a baby store?" Summer asked looking around distastefully.

"Just browsing. Lorelai insisted we came in." Tristan said while Rory went back to looking at the set she was looking at before they were interrupted.

"Who is Lorelai?" Summer didn't like not knowing things.

"Rory's Mom."

"Oh, are you gonna get those? They are so cute. Each of my nieces and nephews have them." January said when she saw what Rory was looking at.

"Yeah, but I'm not sure. Since we're not sure what they are yet."

"What what are?" Summer asked.

"The twins." Rory said not even paying attention.

"Who's pregnant?"

"One of our friends." Louise said from out of nowhere.

"You have those, Grant?"

"Unlike you. Good thing January is such a sweetheart." January had to stifle a laugh.

"It's such a shame how Hayden boys like to be with trash, and make it." Summer replied, looking side ways at Rory as well as Lorelai, who seemed to be leaving.

"I wish I could make fun of your boyfriend, but you don't have one. You're too busy pining over Tristan." Louise said naturally. Summer stormed off, while January ran after her.

"Well, it was nice seeing you guys. Later." January called back.

"Well, that was close." Louise commented.

"What?" Rory said as Tristan and Louise looked at her with 'what is wrong with you' expressions.

"We haven't even told your father yet, and you almost told Summer. All of Chilton would know in an hour."

"Sorry." Rory snapped, walking away.

"Get those, I'll go find her. But don't let her know about them, okay?" Tristan said walking away.

"Okay, boss." Louise grabbed them and headed for the register. "Uh, guys?" They all had left the store, leaving her to carry all the bags. "Great. Hey, you, cute boy. C'mere."

Xxx xxx

Tristan found Rory at the food court gorging on coffee and a cinnabun.

"Rory." She didn't respond. "Angel, I'm sorry." Tristan said sitting next to her.

"I know. I'm sorry to." Rory finally gave in.

"You know, you can't always runaway and wait for me to fix things, right? And indulge in coffee just cause you're upset."  
"I know." Rory sighed. "It's just, I don't want to hide them. Mom hid me and Chris as best she could until she was like 8 months pregnant. I know I'm not massively showing, but just enough to tell, but I don't want to hide my babies."

"I know." Tristan kissed her temple. "Come on, I'll get you another cinnabun."

"Can I have another coffee, cause I felt too guilty to drink this one." Rory said sheepishly.

"Sure, baby, whatever you want."

"Two?" Rory asked hopeful.

"One."

"Liar."

"You still love me."

"For some reason."

Xxx xxx

Paris and Lane went to get Rory some new music. Paris wanted to get her things that were good for the babies, and Lane wanted to make sure it was good for Rory. Amazingly, Lane actually liked most of the classical music Paris suggested.

Lorelai and Madelyn went on a baby crusade, and started looking for everything from baby blankets to stuffed animals to toys.

Eventually, they all meet up with Rory and Tristan at the food court.

"Where's Louise, or our bags for that matter?" Lorelai asked, noticing the flirty blonde was missing.

"Fuck." Tristan was about to get up when he saw Louise being trailed by some poor guy with looked like all of their bags.

"Tristan, don't curse around the stomach!" Rory scolded, smacking his arm.

"Ow, Ror, what the hell?" _Smack_. "Okay, point taken." Tristan was rubbing his arm.

"Good. Louise, where've you been?"

"Well, since everybody left me at the store with all the bags I got Blake here to carry them for me, then I did a little more _personal_ shopping."

"It's Jake."

"Whatever. Thanks, you go now, Tristan can carry the bags."

"So, can I get your number?"

"Sorry, she has a boyfriend." Tristan said threateningly.

"Oh, uh, didn't know man. Sorry." Jake scampered away.

"Tristan!" Louise laughed, as he pulled her onto his lap.

"What?" He asked innocently while Louise climbed off him, into a seat. They were all laughing, except Rory, who's laugh seemed a little forced.

"That was mean."

"Yet, effective."

"Whatever."

"And you know, you do have a boyfriend." Paris pointed out.

"I know. I was gonna tell him before Big Brother Tristan stepped in." Rory seemed to relax after that comment.

"Yeah, well. You might be related to me someday."

"God help me!"

"Hey!" Lorelai, Rory and Tristan said offended.

"Oh, not you two, just, _him_." Louise explained. Tristan continued to pout. That is until Rory started sucking on his lip before biting it, when no one was looking.

"Stop pouting." She whispered. Tristan sat back smirking evilly at his wife. _Wife? Whoa.. Well, I guess that's what the… technically, I guess…._

"Are you listening?" Paris asked Tristan. He looked up startled. "Stop your fantasizing now! Pay attention or your sons might get names something like Tristan I and Tristan II!"

"See, I was thinking we take the George Foreman approach… ya know change the middle names… and in case one of 'em is a girl, maybe just, drop an N." Tristan sat back with a smug grin. Paris threw a fry at him.

"Seriously, babe, pay attention!" Rory scolded. She leaned next to his ear. "Wait for the reality before you get happy…" Tristan faltered a bit.

"So, uh, names we were talking about?" Tristan managed to get out.

Xxx xxx

"Oh I hate them!" Summer ranted.

"I know." January said in a bored tone.

"Especially Gilmore and Grant!"

"I know."

"Grant is covering something, and I'm going to figure it out. I will. By Friday, I _will_ know, and so will Chilton."

January sat back looking worried, while Summer grinned like that damn purple stripped cat.

Xxx xxx

"Guys, I'm home!" Christopher yelled walking in.

"S'only me." Chris said walking in from the kitchen.

"Oh, where are your mom and Rory?"

"Out. Shopping. With the girls. And Tristan." Christopher shook his head.

"Is she ever _not_ with him?" He asked slumping into a chair.

"Dad, its her boyfriend. She doesn't get to see him since he's normally in NC. Let her enjoy him being home." Chris replied.

"It's just, I'm worried, ya know. At your age, your mom and I were _always_ together. And look what happened." Chris swallowed hard. "What?"

"Throats dray. But, uh, they aren't doing anything bad, they are out on a shopping spree with Mom and the girls."

"I guess."

"I'll be upstairs." Chris was heading out of the room when the girls came in. Louise kissed his cheek. "I thought you went shopping?"

"We did, why don't you go see if Tristan is okay?" Chris just shook his head heading outside to see if his friend was okay.

"Hey guys." Christopher joined them in the hallway. They all jumped. They'd been baby talking.

"Dad!" "Chris!" "Mr. H.!" Was squeaked.

"Didn't mean to scare you guys…" Christopher said as Tristan and Chris came in struggling with a lot of bags.

"Ya kno, the only one of you that had a real excuse was Rory. The rest of you coulda helped!" Tristan complained from behind bags and boxes, which were obscuring his view.

"Which was?" Christopher asked , just curious. Tristan jumped almost dropping the load.

"Mr. Hayden?"

"Why is it that they can call you Lorelai, but I'm either Mr. Hayden or Mr. H.?" Christopher again was curious.

"Cause its weird to call you Christopher, and we have Chris." Paris said bluntly.

"Oh." Tristan and Chris headed upstairs. The girls followed. "So what was the nature of the shopping spree, obviously not wallowing…"

"Um. Dad you might wanna sit."

Xxx xxx

Tristan held Rory as she cried. She was sleeping soundly in his arms now, but she'd been crying since she talked to her dad. The look in his eyes was one that would always haunt her.

"_Dad…" Rory took a deep breath. She would say it this time. "I'm, pregnant." Chris' eyes filled with disappointment, sadness, an over all sense of failure. But mostly, it was disappointment. She disappointed him. "I'm sorry, Dad."_

"_You're kidding right… cause you can't be. He's only been home for a few weeks…"_

"_The party, Chris." Lorelai said._

"_That would mean my daughter has been lying to me for a few months then!" Chris said in disbelief. Rory didn't say anything. "How are you so calm, Lore? Our sixteen year old daughter is pregnant!" Chris was yelling. Rory took off to the stairs, where Tristan was waiting. "Lorelai Leigh! Get back here!" Rory ignored him._

"_Hypocrite!" Lorelai yelled at him._

"_What?" Chris was confused._

"_You _hated_ my parents for yelling at me like that. And we did the same thing! Do _not_ criticize my daughter for what you did yourself!"_

"_Exactly, your daughter. She told you! You raised her. Chris isn't down here telling me that Louise is pregnant, is he?" Rory's sobs from the staircase grew louder as Tristan held her._

"_I found out this morning! She would have told you if you were here! I knew you would do this!"_

"_Do what, Lore? Be a parent, not a friend?"_

"_I am a parent!" Lorelai bellowed. "Just because Rory and I are close does not mean that I can't parent her."_

"_Great, now I'm sure after the nice little shopping spree you had, I also have a pay for a wedding."_

"_They are _not_ getting married." Lorelai said firmly._

"_Just because we didn't, doesn't mean they won't. You aren't the only one with a say in the matter. Our parents will make them. His, too."_

"_Your right, its not my say! Its theirs. And _they_ don't want to."_

"_They will." Chris insisted "Or else he'll just leave her." Tristan let go of Rory and headed into the room._

"_Could you excuse us for a moment, Lorelai?" Tristan asked calmly, anger raging through him._

"_Sure." Lorelai said shortly. She left the room and closed the door._

"_Lets get one thing straight, Chris. I love your daughter. I didn't mean to get her pregnant, and I didn't mean to screw up her life, but I won't leave. I'm not you! My sons aren't the product of one quick fuck on a balcony, and they won't be an excuse to string Rory along the rest of her life. I'm not you, I'm not gonna run just cause we aren't getting married. We will, someday, but not because I finally decided I want a family. Because I'll have asked her. You may have been a scared little boy and ran, but I'm not. Fuck yeah I'm scared, but I won't leave her. Not by choice. I'll be gone for a few months but I'll be back."_

"_You think I left cause I was scared? Lorelai didn't want _me_. Not the other way around."_

"_And you still ran. You took Chris and ran rather than say, hey Lorelai, why don't we at least stay within few feet of each other?"_

"_Don't lecture me on my mistakes, boy."_

"_Don't do that to Rory then either." He left the room abruptly._

_He lifted the still crying Rory into his arms and carried her, with some difficulty, up the stairs._

She was waking up. Tristan moved a little to accommodate her.

"Hey, sleepy head." Tristan said softly.

"Hey." She replied, sleepily. "You okay?"

"Yeah." Tristan answered looking at her weird.

"I heard, uh, most of your argument with my dad, since you were screaming."

"Oh." He looked a little embarrassed. "Sorry, that was none of my-

"It's okay. You hit the nail on the head. God, if he acted like that, what are the grandparents gonna say?"

"I don't know."

"We should tell them, soon."

"How about lunch, tomorrow? We can have them all over. It seems to be best to tell them all at once." Tristan suggested.

"Okay, I'll tell mom later. I believe I have a few promises I need to keep, don't I?" She said with an impish grin.

"Are you sure that it isn't bad for the babies?"

"Who said we were having sex?" She said sliding down the bed. Tristan grinned wide-eyed.

Xxx Next Afternoon xxx

"Why are we here?" Oberon asked impatiently. The DuGrey's, The Hayden's, and The Gilmore's were gathered with Lorelai in the sitting area.

"Uh, because you are." Lorelai stated. Rory and Tristan were still getting ready.

"Where is Christopher?" Mr. Hayden asked.

"Uh, busy."

Xxx

"Rory, they're down there." Tristan said fixing his tie, his back to her.

"I know, but. I want something that says, hey, I'm an adult, and nothing remotely slut-y." She was in her closet.

"If anything is gonna make them think you area a slut its ya know the whole being pregnant thing." Tristan joked, or was until Rory was crying again. "I was kidding." He was holding her again. "They aren't gonna think that. What happened to telling them off?" He asked.

"I dunno." Rory sniffed. Tristan grabbed a beige tea dress.

"Will this do?"

"Uh huh."

"I have something else for you."

"What?"

"It's, uh, my grandmother's. She knows, that you're…"

"What is it?" Tristan handed her a box. "Tris, I thought we agreed…"

"Open it." Opening it, she found a small plain band that looked old, but beautiful. It was studless, but had beautiful carvings.

"What is it?"

"A promise ring. It actually matches her engagement and wedding ring. Gramps was a sly man back in the day." Rory let him take it and put it on her finger. She kissed him, smiling sweetly.

"Thank you."

"No problem." He kissed her forehead. "Get dressed, I'm gonna grab Chris."

"Okay."

A few minutes later, the boys, dressed in black dress coats and silk ties, met Rory in the hall. Chris ran down before them.

"It'll be okay." He whispered, gripping her hand lightly. She squeezed his in a death grip. They entered the parlor.

"Hello, everyone." She hugged her grandparents and the former Mrs. DuGrey. Tristan hugged his, and greeted Emily and Richard, and introduced Rory to his grandparents, as well as the reverse.

"So, now that we are all settled, and everyone knows each other. Why are we here?" Man, was Oberon not pleased to be in the same room as his ex-wife or parents.

"Because we have something to tell you, but lets eat first." Rory said trying to delay. Lighter subjects were discussed during lunch, which was outside.

"Ror, pass me the salt." Chris requested. She did, and in doing so, caught the sun on her ring.

"Oh, my, word.. Rory, what is that?" Emily shrieked.

"Um, what?" She said trying to hid it.

"That… that ring."

"A ring?" Rory asked acting stupid.

"That's what this is, to tell us you proposed to her?" Oberon asked.

"No, I didn't." Tristan gritted threw his teeth at his father.

"Then what is it?" Janlen asked.

"A promise ring. Grams' promise ring." Tristan said smiling at his grandfather.

"Oh, so, is that it? Is that the big secret?" Francine asked.

"No," Rory said quietly.

"Then, dear, what is it?" Tristan's mother asked.

"I… We're having a baby. Two actually." Rory smiled at Tristan, who wrapped hi arm around her, placing his hand on top of hers on her stomach.

"WHAT!" Drinks were spit out, the older ones looked about to pass out, and some just looked furious.

"I'm pregnant." Rory said strongly.

"Why, oh, my, I knew this would happen. You… _Gilmore_ women are all alike." Mr. Hayden spat.

"Lorelai, how could you let this happen?" Emily asked, will Richard glared dangerously at him.

"It's not mom's fault. It's mine. All mine. Very little of Tristan's even." Rory argued. Tristan made to say something.

"No, dear, Tristan has equal responsibility in this." Lynn argued smiling softly at them. Tristan was relieved. His mother understood.

"Well, I guess we'll have to find a good doctor." Oberon said, Mr. Hayden nodding in agreement.

"For what?" Chris asked, having a fairly good idea.

"Well, we don't want her going to someone who could spill the beans and tell everyone she had an abortion." Mr. Hayden stated.

"What!" Richard and Janlen bellowed.

"She is not having an abortion." Emily, Lynn, Marina, Francine, Lorelai and Tristan yelled or stated.

"She'll simply get married." Francine said.

"She will not have that child." Rory stood up.

"First of all, go to hell." She said to Oberon. "You have no fucking say what so ever. Second, I am having twins, and yes I am having them. No, we are not getting married, no I am not dropping out of school, and Dad isn't here because he's as narrow minded as you!" Rory ran into the house.

"Great. And she cries again! Thanks a lot, Dad." Tristan said sarcastically. He went inside after her.

"She's nothing but a stupid Gilmore. She will never be a Hayden. We tried. Failed experiment." Francine said.

"Are you saying that because Mom raised her, that that is why she's the one pregnant?" Chris asked, angry with the grandmother he always loved.

"Lorelai was always irresponsible." Mr. Hayden stated as if it were nothing.

"I can't believe you. Rory didn't get pregnant on purpose! It was an accident. Fuck, my girlfriend could tell me at any moment she's pregnant. The chances are lesser, because she's on birth control and we use protection, but still. They were safe. And if you don't want her or won't stand by her side, then don't ever speak to me again." With that he also left the table.

"You had better leave." Another voice said coming from the gardens. It was Christopher. He'd been standing there for most of it. "You have no right to say anything like that about my daughter, or my wife, and I suggest you leave, now." Chris was now towering over his father, who stood up, coming eye to eye with him.

"You agree with me son. She should get rid of it."

"Them." Lynn reminded sweetly.

"No." Chris said immediately, not thinking. "I just don't think she should give him the chance to runaway. But I know he won't. He isn't a coward like me. And obviously at least one of his parents has the guts to stand by their child. Unlike mine. Who _forced_ me to leave Hartford."

"Fine, I wipe my hands of this situation. And of you. Good-bye." Mr. Hayden swiftly left the house, with Francine right behind him.

"Mr. DuGrey, I believe you should follow suit." And he did. "Lore, can we talk for a minute, alone?" She was still pissed at him, but, she'd hear him out.

"Well, that was interesting." Marina stated. Emily had her face in her hands, crying.

"It'll be okay. They get through this." Richard soothed.

"It's a good thing we get along so well, Richard. Our great-grandchildren will be very loved." Janlen said.

"Oh my god, I'm too young to be a great-grandmother!" Marina joked. Lynn had excused herself to find Rory and Tristan.

Xxx xxx

Nothing had been settled, just yet, but the healing was beginning. Christopher was ashamed to look at Rory, and he was still sleeping in one of the other bedrooms, but he and Lorelai were patching the damage done.

Lyn had found them and told them she supported them in any and every decision. She even offered to talk to his commanders at the Military school to discuss him staying until after the twins were born.

Rory was walking out of the school, looking miserable.

"Hey baby. You okay?" Tristan's voice was full of concern. Neither of them noticed Summer approaching.

"No, they're acting up. I was throwing up for an hour and a half during lunch." Rory complain looking at her stomach.

"That's what happens when one is pregnant."

"You would know?" Rory joked lightly.

"Holy, shit! Gilmore's pregnant?" Summer screeched, in the middle of the courtyard, with at least a fourth of Chilton's student body around.

Xxx xxx

So a little short, but I think that's a nice cliffyhanger, don't you? And no, Louise isn't pregnant, that would be TOO much drama. But, since the beginning I thought that Christopher's parents would be like that to Rory. Also, I always thought that Chris would act that way if Rory ever got pregnant… so I hope you enjoyed, now go review so I can get motivated to write chap 14!

-Breanne


	14. Chapter 14

-1AN- Okay, so it took a bit longer than planned, and its bit short, but from where I ended it, I thought it was a good place to end. I hope none of my ideas are a. over done or b. predictable. Anyway, enjoy, and be sure to read the AN at the bottom of the chapter too! R&R -Bree

Chapter 14: Renovations and Reconciliation

The courtyard was silent. At least a fourth of the school had just heard Summers proclamation. Tristan looked as calm as he could. Rory looked slightly fear stricken. The girls and Chris were there in a second.

"Summer. Shut up." January pulled on her arm.

"No. That makes so much sense! That's why you were in a baby store! That's why you were in the bathroom puking! I knew someone was pregnant, but I figured that Grant would be pregnant before Hayden. Wow. The King has knocked up his little peasant." Summer had a wicked gleam in her eye as she smirked at Rory.

"Summer? Do you know _what_ you just did?" Rory asked evenly.

"Ruined your life?" She asked smartly.

"Nope, confirmed that I have what you don't. I have what you want. And I stole your biggest dream away." Rory had a mixture of pity and amusement in her eyes. Summer shifted slightly.

"What are you talking about?" She tried playing it all off.

"I have Tristan. I'll always have Tristan, no matter what happens between us. He'll always be tied to me. No matter what you try to do. I'm having his children, and that was something you always dreamed about. Being, Mrs. Tristan DuGrey." Pause. "Which sounds better, Summer DuGrey or Lorelai DuGrey?" She asked as an after thought.

"I like Mary DuGrey, myself." Smiling Rory elbowed Tristan, who smiled down at her. She was standing in front of him. His hands were on her stomach.

"You're getting married?" Summer's jaw was on the floor.

"Not yet, but, someday." Rory replied happily. She held up her hand, showing off the promise ring. "I promise."

"Me, too." Tristan whispered in her ear.

"It doesn't matter. The whole school knows. You'll get expelled for being a smudge on Chilton's record. Just like your mother." Summer snapped. Before anyone really could comprehend, Louise had already slapped Summer. "What the Hell?"

"Leave, Lorelai, out, of this. You don't know how wonderful of a mother she is. We _all_ grew up with Mommy and Daddy's bank account rather than them. But not Rory. Because Lorelai has always been there. Fuck, the second she met each of us, she practically adopted us. She is one the best people I know. Insult me, insult Rory, insult Tristan. Insult Chris, Paris, Madelyn, any of us. Do NOT insult Lorelai. If you told your mother you were pregnant, what would she do? Tell you to get an abortion, right?" From the shadow that passed over Summer's eyes, Rory and Louise knew she had. "Lorelai was very adamant in the opposite. So, keep Lorelai out of it." Louise stared her down.

"Whatever." Was all Summer said before walking away.

"Congratulations, Rory." January hugged her and ran after Summer.

People stared coming up to them, congratulating Rory and Tristan on the babies, and Louise for putting Summer in her place. Once they were done, Rory and Chris pulled Louise aside. They enveloped her in a giant hug.

"Thanks for sticking up for Mom." Rory said still hugging her.

"That meant so much to us." Chris kissed her gently.

"Okay, family moment done? Because we need to get home." Tristan came up and asked.

"Mood killer." Rory stuck out her tongue. "See if you get any tonight." She walked to his car, while he stood there with his jaw open.

"That's not fair!" He ran after her.

xxx xxx

Rory and Tristan sat in bed that night, just thinking and talking.

"We really should think of names! I mean, I don't want them to just be, drug induced suggestions after birth." Rory whined.

"Well, Mary. Start suggesting."

"Whatever, Bible Boy. You could help!" She giggled.

"Wow, we should just use biblical names…" Tristan quipped sarcastically.

"That's it!" Rory sat up in bed, excitedly.

"Huh?" Tristan sat up also.

"Well, if we have one of each, I was think we'd name one Tristan II, obviously. But if we have two boys we can't really pick which one to name after you, so, the biblical brothers. Cain and Able!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I mean, come on. It's us!"

"I guess. What would we name her if it's one of each?" Rory mumbled something. "What?"

"Lorelai Marie…" She said hesitantly.

"I like it. But what if you are wrong, and we have two girls?"

"Then we name them um… I dunno. Elizabeth and Anne?"

"Okay. So, Cain…. And Able… or Tristan Janlan and Lorelai Marie… or Elizabeth… and Anne…?"

"Cain Matthew and Able Jesse. I don't know why I want to name them after Matt and Jess… but I do."

"Okay. Cain Matthew and Able Jesse? Jesse doesn't work very well…" Tristan said hesitantly.

"Well, how about Jess' middle name?"

"Which is..?"

"Joseph. Ooh! Then they have complete biblical names! Matthew and Joseph are biblical, too!"

"Jess' name is Jesse Joseph? What was his mother smoking?" Tristan asked seriously.

"A lot… Anyway, if they, are girls, I guess Lane and Louise for the girls. I don't really want girls! I thinking I'm having boys and I want my boys. 1 girl is okay, but I want my baby boy!"

Rory was crying now. Tristan rubbed her back. He didn't find it likely that they would have boys, since he came from a family of 6:1, and she came from one with 1:1. It kind of outweighed the other. But he'd be happy with each.

"I'm a horrible mother. Listen to me. I'm upset that I won't have a boy. I'll resent my girls. But I won't. I'll be happy with anything God throws at me. I… I just got so used to the idea of having boys that… I'd prefer them… I'm a shitty mother!" Rory was still crying.

"No, you are not. You were just looking forward to boys. You aren't a horrible mother. You won't resent them if they are girls. I promise you won't. You'll love them the same."

"I will?"

"Yeah. Our children will be very loved. They won't be bought or sent away. They'll know how much we love them. They'll know that we wanted them regardless of how unplanned they were. They'll be happy. We'll all be happy." After his little rant, Tristan looked over at a stunned Rory.

"We can't. Not in Hartford. I mean… I know my parents love me and all, but we can't raise our kids in this society…"

"You want to move, then?" Rory nodded. "How does Stars Hollow sound? It's a small community, friendly people, great places to eat. Nice schools, which produce rather intelligent students. I hear they have great musical opportunities as well. I know of a cute little inn there, too. Amazing staff. Best of all, it is only 15 minutes away from Hartford, far enough, but close enough."

"I love you." Rory said. She was smiling brightly.

"I love you." Tristan replied kissing her.

"Let's get some sleep. We'll go to Stars Hollow after school tomorrow since it's Friday."

"Okay. Night." Rory snuggled down into her pillow while Tristan turned out the lights. By the time he returned to the bed, she was out.

xxx xxx

After arriving two hours ago, Rory had been bombarded with questions as to the pregnancy. She was getting a headache. Teachers were being snide and rude to her. Except Mr. Medina. He was being rather nice.

Finally, she escaped to the library during lunch.

"Only one more week, Miss Hayden." The library said sadly.

"I'll be back in January. Until then, I'll try to visit them. They may get lonely." Rory was referring to the books. Only Rory and Paris visited the library on a regular basis. Others only came in when they needed something.

"Well, I'd like to meet the other them, when they come along. I'm happy for you. Are you happy? I'm sorry, you've probably been asked those things a million times already." She was a young women, early-mid 20's. An older version of what Rory could have been.

"Something like that, yeah. But they will definitely see the inside of Chilton after they're born. I promise." Rory smiled before slipping into the back of the library.

Waiting on her usual table was a to-go cup from Luke's with what appeared to be… Notes. The top one was from Chris.

_Hey, I was the last leg of the journey. This is courtesy of your loving boyfriend… and it's decaf. Thank Luke for that. Chris._

The next was from Jess.

_I skipped lunch for you… anyway, here's a present. Unfortunately it's decaf. Luke wouldn't let me give you regular. Feel better. Jess._

Third was from Tristan.

_Hey Mare, I didn't have time to get this to you myself, so this is Jess' handwriting, but my words, I swear. I got a call from the girls saying you were being hounded. I thought Luke's might cheer you up. I tried to convince him to let you have regular… anyway... I'll se you after school. Enjoy, get better, I love you -God this is too mushy for me to be writing- I'll see you later. Shut up Jess. Love, Tristan. PS, I cannot believe I wrote that for him. You are too spoiled Gilmore! Jess._

Last was from the girls.

_We know your stressed so, we called Tristan. And we got you a relay coffee. I think Jess cut for it… anyway. Relax its _not_ good for the boys! We (there were a few pen marks were the pen had started but never wrote. Then Louise's handwriting took over) love you, feel better. -Paris, Louise, and Madelyn 3 D_

She smiled as she read each note. They really loved her. It was amazing. She started crying. She barely registered another presence near her. Until that presence made itself known.

"Rory." They stated softly, frightened almost. She turned with surprise to find Summer behind her.

"What do _you_ want? My day has already been bad enough because of you."

"I was coming to apologize. I shouldn't have shouted it out like that. Nor should I have insulted your mother." Pause. "Can I… can I tell you something with out the whole school finding out?"

"That depends on what you tell me. Most likely, yes."

Rory sat down at the table. Her one hand resting on her growing bump and the other happily bringing her coffee to her lips. Summer sat down opposite of her.

"I…. I was. Pregnant. With Tristan's kid. He didn't know. I didn't think he'd stay. Well, my Tristan wouldn't have. The Tristan you fell in love with, obvious will. It was the night you guys, broke up or whatever… he called me Rory, and I definitely knew I wasn't telling him if I didn't keep it. I, I tried to tell my mom. Tell her I wanted to keep it. You probably don't believe it, but every girl in your mom's shoes, we look up to her. She's a goddess. Even to those who don't wind up pregnant. She's just, the one that threw her life away, and was almost, reborn again. I guess when I started attacking your mom it was because… I was jealous that you got the mom that understood, that knew what happened, that knew what it was like. That would understand what you would want to do. I wanted to have her, but my mother forced me to get an abortion. I was going to give it up, but, she didn't want a Hayden-Gilmore scandal. Especially when I wouldn't tell her the father. You have everything, Rory. And I hate you for that. It's not your fault, but, you still have everything I want. You have Tristan. You're right. You'll _always have _Tristan. And this can be your ticket out. Then again, you could always get out. You were never technically in. You have memories of more than just your parents fighting. Of having two loving parents. I envy that. I envy Louise, too. Don't tell her that. But, even Chris is a great guy. How come the school slut gets the amazing perfect boyfriend? You all… you all have amazing relationships and are truly happy. Even Jan is happy. What about me? Why don't I get to be happy?"

"You're wrong."

"About?"

"I didn't see my Dad too much until I was 13 when he and mom got back together. And my family isn't as picture perfect as it seems. Having a mother whose gone through this, being the child of the same mistake you made, it sucks. Probably more, because you should've taken that into consideration. My Dad, FLIPPED, when he found out. He wasn't even there when we told Tristan's parents, and both our grandparents. He still won't look at me. And the only reason you aren't happy, is because you think that you have to find this _perfect_ guy. He'll pop up one day. You won't even notice. You just have to let go and let the coffee gods." Summer made a face at Rory. "Okay, let go and let God." Rory shrunk back a bit.

"Well, I guess we're… okay."

"I guess we are."

"I'm gonna... Go. Later, Rory."

Summer hurriedly walked away. Rory sat staring after her for a few moments in deep concentration. When she felt warm breathe on her neck, she tensed, until she felt a familiar pair of lips press against her neck.

"What are you doing here?" She turned to look at him, smiling brightly.

"Well, I was hoping to catch to you before you go back to class, but your little heart to heart cut into my time."

"Yeah, well." She blushed slightly. "Blame Summer."

"I do." He smiled at her.

"How much did you hear?"

"That she didn't think I'd stay." Rory looked down a bit. "You didn't feel that way did you?"

"At first, a little. But that kind of comes being sixteen and finding out your pregnant."

"You know I'm not leaving you, right?"

"Not by choice. I know. I know."

"Okay." Pause. "So, you want me to take you home now, or do you want to go to your classes?"

"Now sounds nice. Let me tell Paris." She made to stand.

"Alright, I'll be outside."

"Okay." She kissed him and headed off.

xxx xxx

About twenty minutes later, Rory met Tristan at his car. Quickly sliding in she sighed in relief as she sank into the comfortable seat. Tristan rubbed circles on her thigh while he pulled out. They sat in comfortable silence the whole ride to the Hayden home. Once inside, Tristan decided to let her in on his small scheme.

She was in the process of changing into an Eeyore tee-shirt when he started speaking.

"So, I figured we could put the deed in my grandfather's name, so, we don't get screwed or anything, and that way I can pay him back myself, eventually." Rory stopped mid dressing.

"What?" She looked at him with big eyes.

"Well, we're going to look for a house today, right?" She nodded. "Well, I already asked Gramps if he'd be willing, if you were, and he is. So as soon as we find the perfect place… this way, _I_ owe _him_ and not some bank, and he's not gonna hold it over our heads or anything. And we don't have to worry about the cost…"

"Tris, we can't let Janlen buy our house!"

"Mare, we need to think about the twins, and if it means being in debt to my grandfather, rather than a bank, I'll take my grandfather."

"I can't believe you asked him!"

"Mom and Grams kind of suggested it. I wouldn't of asked if they didn't."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Okay." She was now in her shirt, and loose fit jeans. It was painfully clear her stomach had grown recently. "Let's go."

"Let's."

xxx xxx

A little while later, they were walking around Stars Hollow. They'd been by the diner to see Luke, and also saw Miss Patty, Babette, and Taylor. They were close to Rory's childhood home when she saw something across the street.

"Ohmygod!"

"What?"

"We can't move here!"

"Why?"

"_Him!_" She cried.

"He's gone. Luke convinced Taylor to run him out of town. I wouldn't of suggested it if he was still here. His Mom still lives here, though, so does his sister."

"Oh." Rory let out a deep breath.

They continued on their way until they reached the former Crap Shack, which had been bought by renovators and was now beautiful looking. As if fate had seen it coming, a for sale sign was being placed in the ground.

"Oh my… Tristan! Can we?"

"Sure, Mare." They walked up to the women placing the sign in the lawn. "Hi, I'm Tristan DuGrey. This house is for sale?"

"Yes, it is. It has-"

"3 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, a living room, full kitchen, full wrap around porch…" Rory summarized starring up at her former home.

"Yes, that's, um, accurate." The woman looked a little uneasy at Rory's knowledge.

"I lived here, until about a year ago. It was my childhood home."

"Oh, are you Lorelai?"

"You're probably thinking of my mother, she runs the Independence Inn in town."

"Oh. Are you two in the market, or just visiting?"

"A bit of both, actually. Ror, you want to look?" She nodded eagerly.

They entered the house and Rory was in aw. They'd fixed the house in perfect condition. She walked into her old bedroom. Memories of happier times flooded her senses. Walking into the living room she was reminded of all the movie nights she and Lorelai shared. The kitchen held their late night coffee talks. By the time she reached upstairs she was crying. "Babe, you okay?"

"How did my life get so screwed up, Tris? I was happy, so happy. I was thrilled when Dad and Chris came back, but, why did we have to leave. I mean, I'm happy now, and I'm so grateful that I meet you, but, why? What happened to the perfect little town princess bookworm I used to be? Now I'm 16 and about 6 months pregnant!"

"I'm sorry, Ror." He wrapped his arms around her tightly. "You want to leave?"

"I miss it here…"

"Is that a hint that you don't want to look at all anymore? That you want your old house back?"

She nodded mutely into his shoulder, while still crying slightly. Tristan found the realtor and asked her to put the house on hold while he got in touch with the necessary people.

Xxx xxx

As Rory and Tristan were driving home, Rory suddenly was very calm, and serious, and even a little pale.

"We just bought a house. We just bought _my_ house." She was getting a little hysterical as she spoke.

"Uh huh." Tristan was also a bit in denial.

"What are we going to tell my mother?"

"I'm not too sure. She won't be too happy that we already bought a house."

"At least its Stars Hollow."

"True."

"We're screwed."

"Not necessarily." He sighed as he parked in the Hayden driveway. "Let's go."

Rory and Tristan slowly made their way to the house, into Lorelai's sewing room, where they found her making baby blankets.

"Mom." Rory said to get her attention.

"Hey. You look nervous. Why?"

"We, uh, um, bought, um, a house."

"WHAT?"

"Janlen bought the house in his name for us, so we don't have to worry about being in debt to a bank. We can pay him back when we can, and it's in Stars Hollow. You'll love it. I know you will."

"What house? Most of the house's in Stars Hollow aren't that good at the moment."

"The Crap Shack, which isn't so crappy anymore. It's beautiful."

"You bought… our house."

"Mom, it's perfect. It's an amazing neighborhood, I know the neighbors, I love that house. It's all perfect."

"But, I live here, and you'll live there. You're… you're running away. Just like I did." She was yelling and getting upset now.

"Mom, I'm not. I'm not running away. I promise. You'll see me everyday. I'll visit you at work! Oh, we can have our after school meetings at Luke's again. It'll be like when it was just you and me. Only there'll be the boys, too."

"Maybe. When are you moving in?" She asked a little calmer.

"Well, Janlen has to sign some paper work, and we need to go buy furniture, and pack and move and then unpack. So not for at least a month or so. Hopefully before the twins are born though."

"Okay. Tristan, if you wouldn't mind, I'd like to have a movie night with my daughter, so you can either go hang out with Chris, or go to bed, or whatever, but Rory is mine tonight. She linked arms with her daughter dragging her out. Rory was smiling brightly.

Things were working out. Everything would be fine. Right?

xxx

AN- So, that is officially the last of Summer, I swear. No, Rory and Summer are not going to become friends. I just wanted to show why Summer was hurt by him calling her Rory that night… and why Summer hates Rory so much… the next chapter will be set probably in a month or so. I have mid terms this coming Monday through Friday, so I plan on writing during the day since the term 'Study' is a foreign concept to me… anyway. Hopefully, I'll have another chap up soon. But I also have to update my Lit. And I have a couple of ideas that have been bugging me since I'm not paying attention during MT review. So you may see a few one shots pop up, or depending, a new story, but I promise, I won't post a new multi-chapter story until I have at least 4 chapters of it written and I have a new chapter on WWA and TheRain. Anyway, Review! -Bree


	15. Chapter 15

Haha, sorry this took so long. But at least its not another 4 months.. Only a month and it wasn't like I was completely gone, just with this story. I was kinda at a standstill. It is so filled with drama… I didn't know I could write that much angst all at once…….

Chapter 15: Too much Drama

"Miss Gilmore?" The doctor called her in. Rory and Tristan stood up and enter the doctor's office.

"Hello, Dr. Aven." Rory greeted happily.

"Hello, Rory. And who is this? I was expecting your brother Chris to be with you again."

"This is my boyfriend, the babies' father, Tristan DuGrey. He was, indisposed, as we said until recently."

"Ah, Mr. DuGrey, pleasure to meet you."

"You too, sir." Tristan shook the doctor's hand.

"Anyway, back to why I called you in here. There seems to have been a mistake. You are in your second trimester, correct?"

"Yes."

"Well, then, that is where our error was. There was a Riley Gilroy also being treated here. You came in at about 14 weeks, correct?"

"Yes."

"Ms. Gilroy came in at about 6 or 7 weeks. A new girl was working when the two of you came in the same day. She confused the two. Ms. Gilroy is pregnant with twins, and at 18 weeks. You are only pregnant with one fetus at 25 weeks." Rory felt like the wind was knocked out of her.

"Are you sure?" Tristan asked.

"Yes, we can go have a look now if you'd like. I'm fairly certain we should be able to determine the gender if you'd like."

"No. That's okay. I think I'll just take her home." Tristan said politely. He gently pulled Rory up from her seat and held her tightly in a hug. She had tears in her eyes.

"Thank you, Doctor." Tristan left the office, helping a sniffling Rory to the car. Once there the water works started as the tears fell.

"Tris…our baby boy is gone."

"Only one of them. And at least they figured it out now, rather than when you were giving birth. Think of Riley. How must she feel? She went from 1 to 2."

"I hate her. She has my baby!" Rory cried. Tristan tried to soothe her, it just wasn't working.

"Mary…be thankful we still have one, okay?" He said gently. She sniffled but stopped crying mostly.

"I guess. But, we had the perfect names!"

"He or she will still have a perfect name."

"You're still thinking it's a girl aren't you?" Rory smiled through her tears.

"I'm sorry, but look at my family. My dad has five sisters and two brothers. My mother has seven sisters."

"I guess."

"Will coffee make it better?" She nodded as he started the engine.

"Luke's; then I want to go _home_."

"Okay, baby." He kissed her hand. They had moved most of their things into the house, and were staying there on the weekends. Of course it was only Wednesday, but Rory didn't care. She wanted to be there.

xxx xxx

Tristan called Lorelai once he had Rory settled into a nice relaxing bath, with soothing music and aroma therapy candles burning.

"_Hello?"_ Christopher answered. Tristan hated when Christopher answered, or was home. He treated Rory like she was just one of Chris' friends. At least Tristan got the worst of it, he was completely ignored. Christopher paid for three moving trucks to move all of their stuff in one day.

"Hello, Mr. Hayden, is Lorelai home?" Tristan asked politely.

"_Who's calling?" _Yes, let's play the ignorance game.

"Tristan DuGrey, sir."

"_I'll see if she'll speak to _you_." _Tristan clenched his jaw tightly.

xxx xxx

Christopher muted the phone and walked into the kitchen with it. "The thing that knocked up your daughter is on the phone." He said falsely sugary.

"Oh, are you calling from 17 years ago?" Lorelai said just as sugary. "I told you to stop with the hypocrisy, Chris. You're still on thin ice." She snatched the phone and unmated it. "Hey, babe, what's up?" She heard a deep sigh and what sounded like the couch being plopped into.

"_There's only one."_

"One what, kid?"

"_Exactly."_

"Tristan…oh my god, she lost one of them?" Lorelai was now in full panic mode.

"_There's always only been one. That's why she's still relatively small. The doctor's office got some paperwork or something mixed up and a woman who is 4 months pregnant just found out she has twins, and we, only have 1." _He sounded drained. She knew he was killing himself for Rory and she was grateful for it. Rory had very few of your normal pregnancy problems. Tristan was perfect without being so perfect that Rory wanted to kill him.

"Aw, sweets. Is she okay?"

"_She's in a hot bath with candles and music. I'm going to give her a massage when she's done."_

"You know, she's not the only one with needs, Tristan."

"_I'm fine. I was just calling to let you know we're in Stars Hollow."_ He'd always change the subject when she would mention his own weak state.

"Fine, fine. Have fun. Tell her I love her. Make sure she doesn't dwell on it too much."

"_Alright, night, Lorelai."_

"Night, Tris. Love ya, kid."

"_Yeah, I love you, too, Lore."_

xxx xxx

"Baby?" Tristan stuck his head into the bathroom. Rory looked rather asleep.

"Yeah?" She said softly, eyes closed gently.

"You ready to get out?"

"Uh huh." She made no movement. Tristan smiled. He gently helped her stand, and wrapped her in a big fluffy blue towel. "Mmm, I love you, Tris." As she snuggled into him, still wet.

"I love you, too. C'mon, let's get you to bed." He led her up the stairs to their room. Her bedroom set from the mansion was in here. They put Tristan's old bed in her room at the mansion. Rory was asleep as soon as he started on her sore feet. Tristan wasn't far behind.

xxx The Next Day xxx

No one in Star's Hollow, other than those who were 'in the loop' knew of Rory's 'condition' Tonight was the first town meeting since they'd bought the house. Rory was nervous to hear what her beloved town would say about her moving back, and being with child.

That stung. Not _with children_, with _child_. She only had one. It was still hard to grasp. She swallowed hard as they entered Miss Patty's and sat somewhere in the middle with Chris, Lane, Dave, Jess, Matt, Zach, Luke and Lorelai. They sat five in a row, and five behind that.

"Oh, Chris, dear, I haven't seen you in _ages_. How are you, dear?" Ms. Patty cooed upon his entering with Rory and Tristan.

"Fine."

"Tristan, always a pleasure." She purred.

"You too, Ms. Patty." The boys moved quickly, pulling Rory with them.

A little while later, Taylor slammed his gavel. "Order, order." He called. Everyone settled. "Now the first order of business is the purchase of the former Gilmore house."

"Wait, it was really called the 'Gilmore House'?" Lorelai asked.

"Yes. Now, we know very little of the owner or of the occupants-"

"Actually, Taylor," Rory made to stand; Tristan helped her, and stood also holding her up almost. Everyone got a good look at her stomach. She'd been surrounded by everyone when coming in. "Tristan's grandfather bought the house…for us…because I'm six months pregnant." Gasps were heard from everyone in the room. "And we're moving to Stars Hollow." Chaos ensued.

"Rory Gilmore's pregnant?"

"Oh my lord."

"Lane, you are forbidden to talk to Rory." But Taylor's voice broke through the rest.

"Luke, you lied to me!" Taylor accused. Everyone stopped to hear Taylor and Luke, as they were always interesting arguments.

"About what!"

"You made me kick Dean out of town for trying to…rape, Rory and now she's pregnant? That is a very unlikely story!" More gasps were heard. No one had thought about that.

"He did. Why would I lie about being raped?" Rory was crying. The town thought she was a slut.

"Then you just slept with this, boy?" Taylor asked.

"No, yes, I don't know. Dean was…drunk, and he… and I didn't…" Her tears turned into sobs and she ran out of the barn as best she could. Tristan glared at Taylor then looked to the gang and Luke and Lorelai to fix this while he went after Rory.

Lorelai and Luke quickly jumped to their feet to defend Rory's honor. "She loves him. Dean was drunk and tried forcing himself on her; Tristan saved her. She is not a slut; she didn't just have some fling with him. She's not the only person to make that mistake." Lorelai's last comment was heard the loudest and had the biggest effect. Every thing was silent.

"When I brought a 6 month old here, it was to start over. And everyone in this town welcomed me and Rory with open arms. There wasn't a person in this town that looked the other way at us. So why are you turning your backs on that same little girl who was once your town princess, the pride and joy of this town? She wanted to come back, thinking that this town wouldn't judge her like Hartford is. She thought this town was about more than that. This town _is _about more than that. Why are you treating her like this?" Lorelai was her strongest argumentatively by the end, but her weakest emotionally as the tears rolled down her stubborn face.

"I, well, you don't live in Stars Hallow, why are you even here?" Taylor tried to change tactics.

"She's a business owner, she has the right to be here as a local merchant." Luke yelled at him.

"She does not own a local business. Mia owns the Independence Inn."

"Mia may own the Inn, but as she is rarely in Stars Hollow anymore, Lorelai runs the Inn, and therefore when it comes to local events, has total say unless Mia overrides her authority." Kirk said.

"Thank you, Kirk." Lorelai turned and nodded. "I also have the right to stand up for my daughter who you basically insinuated was a slut, Taylor."

"Well," Taylor said in his evil way. "If the shoe so happens to fit." Chris pounced. "Oh Dear God he's going to kill me!" He cried in fear and Chris wrestled him to the ground. Jess and Luke pulled him off before he could do too much damage.

"Never insinuate anything like that about Rory ever again." Chris threatened him.

"We won't hold him back next time either." Jess said shortly.

"Taylor, Rory came here because Stars Hollow is her home. And she wants her child to know this world, not Hartford. And Dean did try to rape her. If not for Tristan, she might have been pregnant a lot sooner." Lane spoke evenly, despite her mother's words telling her not to. "Every teenager wants to have sex. And some give into the temptation because they just don't care or are lead to believe the person loves them. Rory knows Tristan loves her. You've all seen them together. Tristan's in military school for protecting her. And he doesn't regret it at all. Rory and Tristan are that rare kind of love. The one where it just happens and you aren't even sure how it happened. It just did. And it doesn't matter how old or young you are or what happens to you, nothing can break your love." Lane spoke truthfully and from the heart, and everyone was moved by it.

"Oh, I think Taylor is the only one who thinks ill of Rory. And I'm _sure_ he doesn't. Do you Taylor?" Ms Patty asked.

"Yes."

"Taylor."

"Fine, no. I don't."

"We'll be happy to have Rory back in town. And Tristan too." A couple of women made apprehensive agreements. "And whatever gorgeous child she bares."

xxx xxx

Rory was in her old bedroom, currently their study room, as the baby's room was upstairs. "Where did I go wrong, Tris? Why do they hate me?" She was sitting on the floor, hugging Colonel Clucker tightly, while the tears flowed.

"Nothing, baby, you didn't do anything wrong. They don't hate you. They're all just a little shocked, that's all. Okay?" She nodded. She attempted to get up but couldn't.

"I hate being pregnant!" Rory whined. Tristan laughed lightly as she pouted. She sobered slightly. "They still think I'm a slut. And I am. They're right." Tristan sat down next to her.

"What makes you say that, Mary?" Tristan asked.

"I'm not who I used to be!" She cried out. "I used to read, do homework, drink coffee, eat lots of food with my mom and have movie nights. I had a nice, safe, boyfriend. I had a town that loved and adored me. I never had to worry about disappointing my family because I couldn't; I was perfect! I've barely read much for my own pleasure. My grades are struggling because I'm missing class and I'm too tired to stay up to do my homework. Well, okay, I'm out of school at the moment, but I was. I can't drink nearly as much coffee. I have to eat healthy! Mom and I rarely have had a movie night since we moved to Hartford! My nice, safe, perfect boyfriend started hitting me and then tried to rape me, of course that was after I cheated on him for like a month! My town hates me. It's not even my town anymore! My father has practically disowned me! My grandparents hate me. I've taken them away from Chris, too. I'm pregnant, my grades are slipping, I'm living in a town that doesn't want me with my boyfriend that I love more than I should at my age and I'm going to be a mom." She froze.

"Oh my God." She stuttered calmly, if that is possible. Then her voice became frantic. "I'm going to be a mom. I'm going to be responsible for another person's life and well being. I can't do that. I couldn't keep me safe and out of trouble, how can I do that with a baby?" Tristan was trying to process everything.

"You'll be a great mom. And you won't be alone. You have a huge family behind you. Even if it's not your biological family. You have a family behind you regardless." He said holding her to him as tightly as he could. "And the rest of that stuff, that doesn't make you who you are. Who you are is an amazing journalist, a witty, coffee addicted, school obsessed, Harvard bound book worm with one of the best personalities I know of. You give everyone a million chances to prove themselves to you. You see the good in everyone. You don't prejudge people. You can be loose and relaxed and fun, or you can be proper and elegant, or studious and slightly on edge. And no matter what you are doing, you do it with grace, no matter what it is and how bad a job you are doing. The rest of that doesn't change who you are. Circumstances are just changing what you are able to do at the time, not forever. Once the baby is born, you'll be right back to drinking coffee twenty times a day. I promise you and your mom will have movie nights every weekend from now until forever. This kid will be able to read twice as well as you because you'll always be reading to them. I promise you won't change at all. If the only thing that changes is, maybe Harvard might be, Yale?"

"Wow." Was all Rory could think of to say. "Who just rambled more, me or you?"

"I think I might have you beat, you had two rants and I only had one."

"Anyway, you've been thinking about that last one a lot, haven't you?" Rory said softly.

"Yeah. I mean. You don't have to. The baby and I go anywhere you go, but, maybe, if we're settled here, Yale might be closer. You can come home on weekends."

"Tristan… I'm not leaving you with the baby just so I can go to college. You aren't losing who you are because of this baby either."

"Who am I, Ror? Just some spoiled rich kid who got sent to military school, got his girlfriend pregnant and didn't know it until five months later, and has successfully fu…messed up her life." Rory smiled when he caught himself, but returned serious again when he finished.

"No, you didn't. Changed it quiet a bit, yes; messed up, never. You aren't some spoiled rich kid. You're honorable, and sweet, and caring, and goofy at times. You are amazing at going from cocky rich society playboy to sincere sweet caring boyfriend of the year. You've put me and the baby above everything. And you are going to college, too. Even if we don't both go at the same time, we both will go to college. Neither one of us is gong to change. And you are not selling Z to buy more 'ethical' vehicle. Got it?" At his questioning look, "I saw the print outs."

"What else is bothering you?" Tristan asked. If they were getting this all out in the open, they might as well do it all now.

"I'm not sure if I want to go to college anymore. Or a journalist. I always wanted to be an overseas correspondent. But now, I'm not so sure."

"Rory. You have to go college. I mean, even your mom did it. If she can do it by herself, you can with me by your side. Okay?" She smiled at him and nodded.

"What about you? What's on your mind?" She asked.

"I'm scared, Ror. Honest to god, scared out of my mind, horrified. What if they resent us? What if they grow up to hate us for having them, or taking them from Hartford, where they could live the high life? What if we can't do it by our selves?" He knew he shouldn't be telling her this, as she was worried enough.

"We will. You've said it numerous times already. And, they won't hate us. We'll give them everything they could ever want."

"Yes, we will. Well, now that we've exhausted ourselves, let's get you and baby up to bed."

"Okay, TJ, let's go." Rory said to her stomach. Tristan rolled his eyes as he helped Rory to her feet.

xxx xxx

Okay, so much drama, couldn't possibly write anymore.


	16. Chapter 16

Thanks for all the reviews, and sorry for the delay. Explantaion below. Thanks to Sum41Rocks for beta-ing!

Chapter 15: Everything Happens For A Reason

She'd been fidgeting all night. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't sleep. She'd woken Tristan up so much he was sleeping on the couch. He had to work early in the morning. She felt bad waking him up. Finally she gave up on sleeping, and resigned her self to that fact. Instead she opted to read. About three chapters into Catcher and the Rye, something a pregnant woman shouldn't be reading, she felt a weird pain shoot through her abdomen. Shaking it off, she kept reading. It wasn't a contraction. It couldn't be. She wasn't due for another month.

By the end of the book two hours later, she hadn't had another pain, and was convinced everything was fine. Figuring she'd be tired enough to sleep now, she laid back down. She was stuck in that drifty stage. You know, that one where you aren't quiet asleep but aren't awake either. You're conscious, but not all there. She rolled over and another pain hit. She peeked open an eye as she bit back a whimper. This one hurt. The clock read 12:41 Two hours and thirteen minutes since the first one. She shook her head. It wasn't a contraction. She needed to stop being so silly. She closed her eyes and drifted for another hour or so.

She gripped her stomach in pain again, and let out a small whimper. She was biting her lip. She looked at the clock again through half squinted eyes. 1:37. one hour. _Stop it!_ She scolded herself. She started to drift again. Forty minutes later she couldn't keep the cry of pain in anymore, as the strongest pain yet hit. Less than a minute later she heard Tristan quickly padding up the stairs. He poked his head in the room.

"Mar? You alright, baby?" He walked closer and saw the faint hint of tears in her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know." She sniffled, still holding her stomach, "I'm scared, Tris."

"Why, baby? Why are you scared?" He asked gently sitting next to her, playing with her hair.

"This pain... I don't know what it is... I... it hurts..."

"What pain? What is it?" He became very alarmed.

"This weird pain in my stomach."

"How long has it been happening?"

"It happened at ten something, and then at twelve forty something, then at one thirty something and a few minutes ago." She was rocking gently now.

"Ror, are sure they aren't contractions?"

"I don't know... but it's too soon. He's not due for another month." She was now full on shaking.

"Whatever it is, we should take you to the hospital. Okay?" He stood up and walked to his dresser, then the closet. He pulled out a pair of his pajama pants and zip up hoody for her. He walked back over to her and helped her change out of his boxers, which she'd come accustomed to sleeping in, and into the pants, then the hoody over the tank top she was wearing.

"I don't want to go." She complained as they reached the car.

"Rory, you have to. Something could be wrong, or you could be having contractions."

"It's just gas."

"When has gas given you this bad of pain?" He asked before she almost collapsed into his arms as another pain hit. "Come on Mary, you're scaring me, alright? So, let me just take you to the hospital so you can prove me wrong, okay?" She nodded helplessly as he put her in the car.

xxx The Hospital xxx

"Ms. Gilmore?" Rory had legally changed her name back from Hayden. "This way please. Mr. DuGrey, you wait here please." Rory waddled to where the nurse was waiting with a wheelchair. They wheeled her off to check out what was wrong.

"I love you, Mar." He whispered before she was gone. Once Rory was gone, he walked outside to call Lorelai. The phone rang what felt like a million times before Lorelai's answering machine answered. Sighing, he called Chris.

_"'lo?"_ Chris answered his cell phone, sounding out of breath.

xxx Hayden home xxx

The distinct sound of moaning was heard, even from the hallway. Suddenly, though, a different sound broke through. _The day has come for all you sinners, if you're not a sinner you'll be struck to the ground. _"Chris..." Louise moaned. _I don't believe in fairytales and no one wants to go to hell. You made the wrong decision and easy to see... _"Ignore it!" She whined as she felt him pulling away from her.

"It's Tristan, I can't!" He climbed off her, and started searching for his pants.

"Where are my pants?"

"Where you left them." She said sharply. She hated Tristan right now.

"Got 'em. 'Lo?" He answered quickly, almost missing the call.

_"Why are you out of breathe?"_

"Why are you calling?"

_"Rory might be having contractions and your mother isn't answering her phone."_

"Oh, she's at that Inn convention. She probably forgot to turn it back on or charge it or something. But anyway, Rory's having contractions?" Louise instantly sat up and pulled a discarded hoody over her before crawling over to Chris.

_"I think she is. She swears she isn't-"_

xxx Hospital xxx

"Excuse me, Mr. DuGrey?" Tristan looked at the nurse in acknowledgement.

"Ms. Gilmore is in fact having contractions, but they are still fairly far apart."

"Oh, Chris I have go. Try and get a hold of your mom. Rory's having contractions. We're at the hospital. Bye." He quickly hung up and followed the directions to where Rory was. She wasn't in labor yet. Once he found her she rushed to her side. There was another woman sitting there as well, also pregnant.

"Hey, baby, you okay?"

"My baby is being born prematurely and you're seriously asking if I'm okay!" She screeched at him.

"Sorry, stupid question. Um, I tried to call your mom-"

"She's in New York."

"I know. So I called Chris. He's going to try and get in touch with her. He and Louise are on their way."

"Okay." Rory let out a gasp as another contraction hit. "I'm only 1 and 3/4 inches dilated!" Rory complained.

"Oh, you'll be here a while sweet heart. You could've waited a little." The woman next to her said.

"Aren't you in pain?" Rory hissed back at her.

"Nope. This is my fifth one. I know how to handle the contractions."

Tristan was about to ask something when a rather disheveled Chris and Louise came rushing in.

"Where is she?" Chris asked.

"Right here, dork." Rory said evenly.

"Quiet, bookworm!" Chris ran over to her, hugging her.

"Ouch Chris, watch the stomach!" Rory laughed half in pain.

"Sorry, sis."

"S' okay-" She stopped short gripping his shirt in pain. "I hate you, Tristan!"

Tristan looked genuinely upset at her words, but tried to shrug it off. Louise and Rory began talking about everything and anything to take her mind off the pain.

"I'm sure she doesn't mean it, honey." The other woman said to him. "With my first one, I told my fiancé we weren't ever having sex again. Well, here we are on number 5."

"Thanks." Tristan replied, and managed a small smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. "'Except, she has every right to hate me. I'm ruining her life."

"How?" The woman looked genuinely confused. Tristan glanced at Rory who was so caught up in telling Louise about the time Chris thought aliens had abducted him, and our world wasn't the real one.

"We're only sixteen. I go to military school, so I won't be here much for her. Her father hates her, her dreams are pretty much cut short. I've completely messed up her life."

"Let me tell you a story, kid." The woman took a deep breath and seemed to be counting. "Sorry, contraction. I was 17 when my boyfriend got me pregnant the first time. I was going to be the first one in my family to go to college. Well, my family thought that dream was gone. I was kicked out; only my brother talked to me. But we survived. And you know what? I graduated college, and now I own my business. Just like I wanted to. And I couldn't be happier. It'll work out. Someway it will. Now, I don't believe in God, but I believe in fate. Everything happens for a reason." Tristan took this last line into deep consideration. Maybe it did.

xxx 5 Hours later xxx

"Where is my daughter?" Lorelai demanded the poor unsuspecting nurse.

"Um, name?"

"Lorelai Gilmore."

"Your name?"

"Lorelai Gilmore."

"What's your daughter's name?"

"Lorelai Gilmore"

"And _your_ name?"

"Lorelai Gilmore." Lorelai was losing her patience and ready to kill the nurse.

"LORELAI!" Jess called to her. "Lorelai, she's this way. Come on. Look I even have coffee for you. That's right, leave the poor nurse alone and follow Jess." Jess led Lorelai away from the nurse who smiled gratefully.

"Where is she? Is she okay? Did she have the baby yet?"

"No, she's only 6 inches."

"I didn't miss it." Lorelai visibly relaxed.

"Nope, she's fine." When they entered the room, Lorelai rushed to Rory's side.

"Are you okay, sweetie?"

"As fine as I can be."

"Okay. Do you need anything?"

"Nope." It was now that Lorelai noticed that the room was filled with half-awake people. The other woman had left to have her baby, and the other bed was now being used by Louise and Chris, who were close to passing out. Madelyn was sleeping on Zack's shoulder, sitting in his lap. Paris and Matt were cuddling. Lane and Dave were on Rory duty, so they were up talking to her. She noticed that they were all in various states of dress. Madelyn was in a silk camisole and jeans. Paris in Matt's tee shirt and her own jeans. Lane in her pajamas. The boys all in various types of shirts and jeans. Except Tristan who was missing. Tristan was missing!

"Where's SOS?"

"Who?" Dave asked.

"Spawn of Satan!"

"Oh, calling people. Rory kind of got mad at him, so he left the room."

"I think I'll go find Tristan."

xxx Outside Hospital xxx

Tristan sat on the curb with his elbows on his bent knees, and his face in his intertwined hands.

"You alright, Tristan?"

"Your parents will be here as soon as they can, they were in New Hampshire. My sisters are all coming over after she has the baby as there are too many people here, and uh, my grandparents and mother are coming in a little bit."

"What about Chris?" Tristan looked away.

"I'm sorry, Lore. I never meant to mess up your marriage."

"He won't come will he?" Tristan shook his head.

"That son of bitch! And I mean that. His mother is a bitch." Lorelai tried to lighten the mood a bit.

"This lady that was in there before... she said that everything happens for a reason, right? So, what I want to know is what reason could ruining your marriage possibly have?"

"Maybe it was more of showing Chris' true colors. I don't think I'm truly happy with Chris. If everything happens for a reason, then my marriage was for you and Rory to meet, and give me my beautiful grandson that will soon be born, and that's all. I think also though, that my heart belongs to someone else. But I already missed out on that chance."

"I think Luke still loves you, Lore."

"Who said Luke?" Lorelai became defensive Tristan gave her a look.

"I'm sorry, you didn't mean Luke. And Rory's not having my baby."

"She's not? Wow, she really let herself go..."

"Anyway. Why don't you hate me?"

"Because I know you love my daughter. And don't think that after the initial shock happened Rory and I didn't talk about the two of you doing the dirty."

"Aww man, Lorelai. I don't need to know you know what we did."

"Well, if I didn't I'd think you'd pressured my daughter into something she didn't want. And that you ruined her first time. By the way, nice stamina."

"LORE!" Tristan was close to puking.

"Any who. I know you love her. I know you'll my grandson, and I know you won't leave them."

"You know, you are truly one of a kind, Lorelai.. - Is it Hayden or Gilmore?"

"It's Gilmore. Lorelai Hayden.. it sounds so.."

"Blah?" Tristan supplied.

"Yeah." They laughed.

"How about Lorelai DuGrey?"

"Are you proposing to me Tristan? I mean you're cute and all... and great in the sack so I've heard... but uh, I don't think my daughter would be too kind to that."

"Not to you. The other Lorelai Gilmore. Lorelai Leigh."

"I like the sound of it."

"I think Lorelai Danes has a nice ring to it, too, though."

"Watch it, Bible Boy."

"Hey guys, Rory's almost fully dilated. They kicked us out, but she wants the two of you." Paris said while walking out.

xxx Inside xxx

"Tris, could you wait outside?" Rory asked. He nodded and tried to hide his hurt.

"Babe, go easy on him. He's trying."

"I know. I'll apologize when he comes in. But first, I want to talk to my mommy. I don't know if I can do this."

"Neither did I, but I was alone when the two of you were born. You have an amazing boyfriend who loves you so much. And a huge family behind you. You'll be fine, babe. And when you're done, you really will have the spawn of Satan, Miss Mary." Lorelai smiled at her daughter.

"I love you, Mommy."

"I love you too, baby girl." They hugged, they cried, and they said they'd see each other on the other side. Tristan came in and stood by the door.

"It's okay. I don't hate you." He edged forward, but stayed a foot away from the side of the bed. "I'm sorry, Tris, it's just... I. I'm sorry. We'll leave it at that."

"I guess I can forgive you." He edged forward again, and took her hand.

"Besides, you are pregnant, and it's my fault."

"I was a willing partner, Tris."

"Yeah, but I... should've used protection or something, I don't know. It's my fault."

"Doesn't matter now, does it? Our baby boy's going to be here... now. Oh my god, Tris! Get the doctor!" She was wincing in pain. The doctor's rushed in, took Rory to the delivery room, and got Tristan in scrubs.

xxx 40 minutes later xxx

"Congratulations, it's a boy." Tristan was handed a little bundle.

"Say hi to Mommy, TJ." Tristan said to the little boy looking up at him with big blue eyes. Rory took the baby as Tristan handed him to her.

"He's perfect, Tris."

"Just like his mother."

"Okay, let's let Mommy rest. Daddy, you and the baby follow me." Tristan took him back after Rory kissed his head. Then Tristan kissed her head. Tristan put the baby in the nursery before going to tell everyone.

xxx In the Waiting Room xxx

"So, I was like 'No _way_ is she dating _him_ but she totally - Look it's Tristan!" Louise jumped up and ran to him, the rest of the group on her heels. The grandparents, the mothers, and the friends were all gathered around him. He was grinning like a moron. "Did she have the baby?" He nodded enthusiastically.

"What was it?"

"A boy. Lorelai, he's perfect. He's so small. He's got her eyes. These big beautiful eyes and he's… perfect."

"Can we see him?" Jess asked.

"Yeah, come on." Once they reached the nursery, and the nurse held the baby for them to see, everyone was crying and amazed at this little creature that already had 17 people wrapped around his little finger.

xxx Later on xxx

Rory woke up and heard Tristan talking.

"You're mommy is perfect. She's so strong. I don't think I know anyone other than her mother who's nearly as strong as her. I love her so much. And I love you. You're just as perfect, baby. You're my baby. Our baby. And nothing is going to happen to you. Your mother and I are going to give you the best life you can have. And you'll have all your aunts and uncles and grandparents. I love you, TJ. So much."

"Mommy loves him, too. Now stop hogging my baby." Rory laughed lightly as he jumped. Tristan brought the baby over and sat on the edge of the bed while she held TJ.

"The nurse should be by soon for his name."

"Tristan Janlan DuGrey Junior."

"I was thinking maybe a second."

"Baby or Tristan?"

"Tristan. A second baby can wait a little while."

"You want more kids?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know. I just thought that maybe this was it. He was an accident, a loved and welcomed accident. I didn't know if you'd want more."

"You know that lady who was next to you?"

"Yeah?"

"She had her first kid when she was 17. Accidentally. Dreams were shot. Family hated her. Now she's happily married to the guy, just had their fifth kid, and her dreams still managed to happen."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I want to marry you, Rory. When you're ready. When we're settled with him. When I'm back The court gave me until their due date before I had to go back. So, I shouldn't have any penalties. And if I do, I should only have a month. I'll be out by your birthday." Rory smiled.

"Speaking of birthdays... you realize that your son was born on yours?"

"Shit, your right." She nudged him, having her hands full. "Sorry."

"You're an amazing little man. September 3, 2002. And to think, he was supposed to be born on your birthday! Looks like he likes me best!"

"Oh hush you!" She smiled happily.

xxx xxx xxx

Okay, so I have a legitamate excuse... i didn't have a keyboard! I dropped it and then it stopped working. Anyway... sorry if this chapter sucks, i really wanted to get it out asap. And please know that sadly.. WWA is infact coming to close soon. I'm not sure how many more chapters though... and to anyone who's read this from the beginning... that was a little over a year ago. Thanks for still reading! Love, Bree

ps, i've already started a new trory... i just want to get this done before i post it.


	17. HIATUS!

Okay, so... ya'll are gonna hate me...

Who We Are is on officail Hiatus flinches and hides behind Tristan who is holding TJ!

The lame excuse?

I lost my idea.. the original plot got completely changed and now i have NO idea what I'm doing... I know how i want to end it, I do... but I have only like two pages of an idea for the next chapter, and i can't jump so much time in one chapter... so when i figureout more filler crap or whatever. I think I'm going to try to fix it though..

Also, I've been slightly taped out on ideas to begin with.

**However! **LackingLime presented an idea to me for a Trory... and although the basis was a fairly common idea, I think my sadistic self has put an interesting twist on it. It's like a cross between The Rain and Who We Are. It's not nearly as angsty as TR, and not nearly as WWA. And, I, personally, think my writing has gotten better... (I was rereading some of my earlier chapters and TR and I have to admit, its bad. I've read worse, but my god!) This will not suck completely, because I have it mostly planned out. Shows Chemistry/Algebra II notebook It's all in here, cause its not like I need those sections for school work...

Okay, so I may repost my stories once I fix them... but hopefully Nightmare(as it's being called so far, I'll explain when posted) will be super duper better. If anyone is interested in beta-ing the first chapter or two for me... I'd appreciate it. Either PM or email me...

Okay, well, Im actually about to go work on Nightmare rather than do the term paper I haven't started that's due Thursday...

Later guys.

Sorry, Again...

Bree


	18. Epiloge

-1So, I decided to write an epilogue for this story. At least give it an ending… its short, probably sucks, but it's something. Thank you so much to everyone who has ever read this. I still abhor this story. Oh well. You liked it. Thanks again!

**Epilogue**

Tristan returned to military school a month later. And three weeks after that returned to home to Rory and TJ. Lorelai watched TJ at the Inn everyday while Rory and Tristan were at school. Rory managed to graduate Salutatorian, allowing Paris to be Valedictorian. Paris tried to fight it, but Rory conceded, understanding that a school like Chilton couldn't have their brightest student also be a teen mother.

Lorelai and Christopher divorced. Lorelai moved back to Stars Hallow. She'd been staying at the inn until she started dating Luke 3 months later, and moving in with him 3 months after that. Christopher sold the house in Hartford, and moved back to Boston. Chris, however, refused to go, and moved in with Rory and Tristan, becoming a live-in babysitter for the two. He'd really helped Rory while Tristan was gone for 3 weeks.

Rory and Tristan were married August 16, 2003. Just before Rory, Tristan, Paris, and Chris all started Yale. TJ went with them. Tristan's mother moved to New Haven to watch the baby when needed as well. Everything fell into place for them. They all graduated college with honors, and TJ had a baby sister that following winter in celebration. Lorelai Emily DuGrey, Ellie, was born on February 4, 2008. The others' families soon started after that, everyone having found 'the one' in high school.

Rory received a job as an editor at The Times in 2011, and Tristan, who had begun working under his grandfather at the family business, had taken the job of second in command, under his father. Their final child, Richard Lucas was born May 25, 2012.

Life was as perfect as it could get for them.


End file.
